


A Rose, by Any Other Name

by EvenMadderHatter



Series: Jeongin Centric- Superhero AU [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Yang Jeongin, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Hurt Yang Jeongin, M/M, Superheroes, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, can you blame him?, can you blame them?, i CaNt SLeEP~, like everyone, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: Suddenly, he stopped.Something was off.Jeongin realised with an icy jolt that everything was silent. The generators had stopped humming at some point. In the silence, he just managed to catch the sharp sound of metal clicking into place. That meant-Jeongin whirled around just in time to catch a speeding bullet right in the stomach.With a loud thrum, the generators turned back on and lights flooded the halls, illuminating the grey walls. Standing at the end of the hall, leaning against the blood red door, was none other than Minho, holding up a sleek, black gun in one hand.“Hiya, Jeongin.”...SeQUeL tiME!Jeongin's life had been changed permanently when he had discovered that he, a mundane, regular human had developed superpowers. Now gifted with the ability to help the people who had helped him, he can't wait to get out there with his hyungs and fight crime alongside them.That is until Jeongin catches the eye of a very dangerous person....





	1. Miroh

**Author's Note:**

> iM BAcK BiZnAtChes! 
> 
> AergHGhgh this past month has been willllld. My school year is coming to an end and it's been so hectic and busy. All of my finals are coming up next week so updates might be a little irregular (つω`●）ˢᵒʳʳʸʸ
> 
> Anyway, I'm super duper happy to be starting this series up again! It's been so fun to plot out ideas and write this, so I hope you all like it!! 
> 
> Just a heads up, this fic will be a little darker than the previous one, because I wanted to explore the after-effects of a traumatic event like the kidnapping in the previous story. I will give trigger warnings at the beginnings of the chapters so please if you are sensitive to some of them, be careful. 
> 
> Oh, but on a more positive note, this story will focus a bit more on Jeongin's relationship(s) with his hyungs.  
> (｡>w<｡) because OT9 is life <3 
> 
> Okay, that's it for now!! I really hope you like this story and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it (●´з｀) 
> 
> Enjoy ヽ(°∀° )ﾉ

SEQUEL: Chapter 1

 

Jeongin crept along the dark halls, shivering at every shadow that slipped by. The eerie hum of an industrial generator droned on shakily in the background, filling the dim halls with relentless white noise. 

He held his hands out slightly, tensed and ready for anything. Sweat dripped down his face and his bones ached brutally but he continued down the corridor, looking around carefully for any signs of enemies. 

Why had he chosen to do this? 

Jeongin berated himself on the inside for his stupidity. He wouldn’t have been in this situation if he had just thought about what he was doing for a second. 

His eyes locked on the maroon door at the end of the corridor. His target. He edged towards it again, knees bent and ready to spring away at any noise. Jeongin eyed the door once more and picked up his pace, looking over his shoulder at the shadowed hallways behind him. The whole place was a cruel maze, and Jeongin was convinced the torture of navigating it would never stop. 

Suddenly, he stopped. 

Something was off. 

Jeongin realised with an icy jolt that everything was silent. The generators had stopped humming at some point. In the silence, he just managed to catch the sharp sound of metal clicking into place. That meant- 

Jeongin whirled around just in time to catch a speeding bullet right in the stomach. The impact of the shot sent him stumbling back and he gasped in pain and surprise, pressing his hands to his vest on instinct. Crimson was splattered all over his chest and stomach, gleaming sickeningly in the dark. The fabric of his shirt was ruined by the substance, he noted faintly as he pressed a hand to the wall, leaving behind a smeared, red handprint. Jeongin felt his knees give out and he leaned heavily against the wall behind him, closing his eyes in exhaustion. 

With a loud thrum, the generators turned back on and lights flooded the halls, illuminating the grey walls. Standing at the end of the hall, leaning against the blood red door, was none other than Minho, holding up a sleek, black gun in one hand. 

“Hiya, Jeongin.” 

Jeongin frowned and exhaled sharply, sitting down on the cold ground and leaning his head back to rest against the wall. “Hey, Minho.” 

“This is the thirteenth time you’ve done this today, Innie.” Minho frowned, a bit sympathetic towards the sweaty and pale boy sitting in front of him. “Why not take a break?” 

Jeongin glowered at his hyung and stood up on slightly shaky legs. He looked down at his shirt, which was slowly drying an ugly rusty red. 

Minho winced at the mess. “Yeah, sorry about that. I don’t know why Hyunjin insisted on using red paint for the paintballs. It’s a bit too realistic for my taste.” Jeongin could practically feel the protective aura coming off the boy. 

“It's okay, hyung. I’m fine, see?” Jeongin did a showy spin to convince him but a flash of pain coursing through his head and body had him pressing his hands to his temples instead. 

“Yeah, very reassuring,” Minho said sarcastically, but still went over quickly to help him. He tossed the paintball gun to the side and stepped close to Jeongin. He slung Jeongin’s arm over his shoulders and snaked his other hand around Jeongin’s waist for support. “Let’s get you back to the apartment, huh?” Minho said and Jeongin, despite himself, leaned into his hyung’s side, letting himself be coddled by the older. 

The two exited the training room and took the building elevator to the ground floor. The elevator doors opened with a chirpy ding, and the sight that met Jeongin didn’t fail to surprise him, even after seeing it multiple times. 

The main lobby of the JYP News building, in all it’s mundane glory. Jeongin would be lying if he said he hadn’t been stunned when his hyungs revealed that the place that they worked at was also a secret headquarters for the Heroes. He was further gobsmacked when they proudly revealed that they weren’t the only Heroes that worked at JYP News and used it as a secret base. Jeongin had wheedled at them to tell him who else was a Hero for weeks, but Woojin and Chan had prevented them- particularly Felix and Jisung- from telling him. Something about a “Hero’s Code” or whatever, Jeongin wasn’t interested. He had even pulled out his aegyo in an attempt to get Hyunjin to tell him- which would have worked if Seungmin hadn’t interfered. 

Jeongin turned to look at his hyung, catching the gentle light of the outside moon filtering in from the window, illuminating Minho’s face in an ethereal light. “You don’t have to supervise me always, you know?” 

Minho snorted, keeping his eyes on the streets outside as they exited the building. “Hah, yeah I do. I’m never letting you get hurt again, Jeongin.” 

He wound his arm around Jeongin’s waist a little tighter and pulled the smaller into his side. Jeongin felt his cheeks react to the sudden action and he looked down quickly, wanting to hide his flushed face from his hyung. Minho stopped walking abruptly and Jeongin breathed in sharply, shaking slightly in the cold air of the night. He had known he’d regret not wearing his coat to work this morning. 

Evidently, that problem disappeared rather quickly. 

Jeongin felt Minho’s arms leave him a second before his warmth did. He bit his freezing lips, immediately attacked by a cold gale. As soon as his body registered the sub-zero weather, Jeongin felt a sudden heat shoot through his fingers, travelling quickly up to his arms and down his chest. It had been like this for a while. Every time he was cold, his newfound power instantly reacted and sent waves of warmth running through him. It was like a reflex. It was weaker today, he noted faintly as he shivered when the heat slowly seeped out of him, leaving him freezing once more. 

“Hyung?” Jeongin questioned as Minho started unbuttoning his coat, nimbly working it off. “What are you-” 

Minho shushed him and placed the heavy, felt jacket over Jeongin’s shoulders, enveloping him in a blanket of warmth. Jeongin let out an involuntary sigh as he burrowed into the comforting fabric, the cold in his bones lethargically leaving him. 

Minho chuckled slightly at the way the younger was engulfed in the grey fabric and took off his scarf from where it was wrapped around his neck. He carefully placed it around Jeongin’s neck, swathing him in it. 

The dark blue scarf clung to him comfortably, bringing a rush of warmth to his cheeks. Jeongin looked away from Minho, but muttered a small “Thanks hyung,” as he did so. Minho just smiled and hooked an arm around Jeongin’s waist again, leading him back along the darkening streets. 

Jeongin just leant into the warmth of Minho’s side as they walked, hoping that his hyung wasn’t cold in the freezing Winter night. He desperately wanted to do something for him in return for his kind gesture but didn’t know what he could do. 

Feeling a little spark of courage and determination in his fingers, Jeongin concentrated on the feeling for a second, pausing mid-step. He saw Minho turn to look at him questioningly but he didn’t acknowledge it. 

Instead, he watched as fickle, graceful flames curled around his fingertips, spreading down his hands with their beautiful, scintillating luster. Golden yellow, sunset orange, cherry red, the colours all danced together, performing their own special tango atop his fingertips. The heat radiating from his hands lit the street in a sunny glow, casting eerie shadows on the nearby walls. 

All of a sudden, hands snapped around his wrists, squeezing them tightly. Jeongin’s eyes snapped away from where they were fixated on the flames he was creating and instead met the serious gaze of Minho. Minho’s form seemed to waver and flicker slightly before he disappeared from view completely. Jeongin looked down at his own feet and felt the familiar off-putting sense when his eyes met the ground beneath them and nothing else. Minho had made them invisible. 

“Hyung?” Jeongin asked hesitantly in a whisper, wondering if Villains or any apparent danger had appeared. 

Minho grabbed onto one of his hands, and Jeongin startled at the sudden movement. “Hyung wait!” Jeongin yelled out, not wanting Minho to be burned by the flames he created. When the elder didn’t cry out in pain, Jeongin realised with a jolt that at some moment in time, his flames had extinguished. He was sure his hands were still hot, though, and that Minho must have felt at least some discomfort at the heat. 

“Jeongin,” Minho let out, tone serious. Jeongin glanced up at the sound of his voice and saw that Minho was visible again, and definitely not happy. 

“You have to be more careful with your powers, Innie,” Minho said, taking Jeongin’s hands in his and squeezing them softly. “You might come across someone who’ll pick a fight with you because of them.” Jeongin groaned inwardly, berating himself for his stupidity. Of course, it was a dumb idea to use his newfound powers in the middle of a street- however dark and relatively empty it was. Minho seemed to note the way Jeongin’s downcast eyes and the way his posture seemed to shrink back. Minho gave him a smile and pulled him into a tight hug. “Aw, Jeongin, you’re not in trouble,” Minho reassured him and Jeongin held onto him firmly. 

“Please, just be more careful, okay?” Jeongin nodded at the words and Minho gave him a grin. “Mostly because Chan would kill me if you got hurt, you know that right?” 

Jeongin let out a little huff of laughter, which Minho seemed to take as a win. He spent the rest of the walk home making goofy jokes about the rest of their friends and how they were all absolutely whipped for Jeongin. 

Jeongin couldn’t get the prior events out of his mind, though. 

“Jeongin, we need to talk about your new powers.” Chan’s voice echoed through his mind and Jeongin instantly remembered the event that had occurred weeks before. 

Jeongin developed powers. But not just any powers. He developed outlawed powers. 

After a couple of tests, Jeongin and his hyungs had figured out his powers. Pyrokinesis. Jeongin, who had been insanely excited about getting powers at the age of 18- which was completely unheard of- was now not sure if he wanted to yell in elation or despair. 

Pyrokinetics had been extinct among those blessed with powers for almost five decades. When a psychopath with the fire powers had set fire to a crowded building and killed hundreds, the government had ordered a death sentence to all pyrokinetics as a way to assure the safety of Seoul from the powered beings. Eventually, after analysing similar events that happened worldwide in countries like the USA and Britain, an order to kill all pyrokinetics worldwide was issued. Some argued that this wasn’t fair, that they were condemning innocent people to death for something they couldn’t control but in the end, nothing they said worked and pyrokinetics were erased from the world. Or so they thought, apparently. 

Chan had asked Jeongin if any relatives or family of his were pyrokinetics or had a similar power, as most powers were hereditary and transferred directly through bloodlines, but Jeongin didn’t have a clue. The only person that could have held a power like pyrokinesis was his father, but Jeongin hadn’t seen him in years. 

After what the man had done to him and his mother… Jeongin would be happy never to see his face again. The scars on his body were reminder enough of those dark chapters of his life. 

Fortunately, according to his mother, there was no way that he could have gotten his fiery powers from his dad, as his mom confirmed that her ex-husband was power-less. 

Luckily for Jeongin, the government wasn’t as severe as they had been fifty years ago, and no one was ordering for Jeongin’s death. (Even if they were to, Jeongin was pretty sure that Chan, Woojin, Minho, and the rest of his hyungs would never let them.) They were, however, keeping a close eye on Jeongin because of his powers. 

So as far as he knew, he was the only Hero- or person in general- that had the ability to harness and manipulate fire. Which made him a target. 

Or so his hyungs said.

Therefore, Jeongin had been prohibited from using his powers in public, or anywhere else for that matter. He didn’t think it was fair- finally getting powers and not being able to use them- but his hyungs assured him that if he worked hard and proved that he could handle himself, then their superiors said they would consider letting him go on missions. 

So Jeongin had dedicated himself to training. He practically lived in the training compounds. He would, probably, if Chan and Minho didn’t drag him away from the building and back home every night. 

Speaking of home, Jeongin hadn’t even realised that they had made it back to the apartment. Minho nudged him and he looked up to see that he was standing in front of a small set of steps leading up to a familiar door. 

Minho fished a keychain out of his bag and inserted one of the keys into the lock on the door. A dim, barely noticeable green light emitted from a small crack under the door handle, scanning their figures quickly. With a small click, the door opened to reveal a simple apartment room. Potted plants, a patterned rug, a neatly made bed, it all seemed too mundane for a Hero’s accommodation. The truth, apparently, was that it was. 

Minho walked up to a large mirror that was attached to the wall. He felt along the side of it and pressed a small button. He inputted a 9-digit code (which Jeongin still had to remember) and with a small creak, the mirror swung forward, revealing a well-lit staircase. The sight never failed to excite Jeongin, sending an incredulous, giddy feeling rushing through him. It was just like all of the spy and secret agent movies that Jeongin had watched with his friends in middle school. Jeongin led the way up as Minho closed the mirror-door behind them. 

Jeongin reached the top of the staircase and reached for the handle of a dark oak-wood door in front of him. He opened the door carefully, swinging it open. 

What greeted him was probably the most breathtaking room he’d ever seen. The room was lit grandly by a delicate chandelier hanging from the high ceiling above him. Rainbows flitted across the walls as the crystals on the chandelier caught the light of the other lights twinkling on the ceiling like miniature diamonds. 

Under the winsome light fixtures sat a white sofa, adjourned with colourful pillows and a stray plushie or two. The softest looking carpet was laid under the piece of furniture, fluffy and inviting. The living room of sorts was separated from the kitchen by a row of modern-looking counters, all of which had some sort of baked good or food item cooling on them. The food all seemed to be cold, however, so Jeongin wondered why they hadn’t been put away. He wasn’t complaining, however. The numerous items of food were, no doubt, the sources of the tantalizing smells wafting through the open space. A small, homemade-looking sign was hanging on one of the walls of the kitchen, labelled simply with “Chan’s Kitchen”. The whole sight brought a genial feeling to him, eliminating all chances of being home-sick. 

Past the kitchen was a large table, with 9 chairs set around it accordingly. Each chair had a small, different coloured piece of paper taped to the back of it. Jeongin could just barely make out the name “Jisung” written out in big, block letters on a bright yellow square. Three figures sat at the table, two of them conversing amicably while the third one rested their head on the table, seemingly asleep. 

Jeongin turned back to see Minho coming up the stairs behind him and stepped into the room ahead of him. He quickly took off his shoes and laid them by the door alongside the other pairs that were assembled there. 

He set off towards the dining room, now catching sight of Chan and Woojin sitting at the table. Woojin saw him first and stood up, going over to make sure younger was okay. With a quick hug and a scan from the elder, he was reassured enough to let Jeongin past him. Jeongin’s eyes were drawn to a mass of white rolls on the table- bandages- and several bottles of antiseptic solution and cotton balls. Some of them, disturbingly, were dyed dark red. Jeongin looked up from the worrying sight and instantly locked on the figure of a third person slumped on the table, drooling as they slept soundly with their head nested atop their crossed arms. Jeongin noticed the little freckles dotting the boy’s nose and cheeks and smiled as he took in Felix’s sleeping form. The Australian was too cute when he slept. 

Jeongin caught a flash of white as the sleeping boy shifted and leaned in closer to see what it was. Layers of white bandages peeked out from under Felix’s shirt from where they were wrapped securely around his chest and shoulder. The reason for the presence of the bandages sitting nearby on the tabletop suddenly made sense. 

Jeongin’s eyes widened at the appearance of the injury and immediately looked up to scan Woojin for any signs of wounds. Luckily, his eldest hyung seemed relatively untouched. Chan, however, was quite the opposite. 

The leader was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his bare chest. Jeongin saw the lump of fabric that could have been his shirt, now discarded atop the table alongside the antiseptic bottles. Several cuts marred the pale skin of his arms and a particularly nasty slash was cut directly across his cheek, going from one corner of his eye to the center of his cheek. Dried, darkened blood was smudged across his face, but the cut had stopped bleeding a while ago, it seemed. 

What stood out the most to Jeongin, however, were the horrifying, scabbing marks on Chan’s chest. 

In bloody, vicious cuts slashed deep in his skin was a character that struck a chord of deep terror in his heart, turning all the blood in his veins to ice.

Carved onto Chan’s chest was a single, deformed letter. 

“M” 

 

… 

 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A bunch of Villains. All inspired by Malum’s grand speech about taking down the Heroes. We saw Got7 out there too- they’ve been sought after by the Villains as well.” 
> 
> Jeongin frowned, worry filling his chest and weighing it down. “Sought after?” 
> 
> Woojin stepped towards Felix’s sleeping form and tousled the boy’s golden hair absentmindedly. “It seems as though we have a bounty on our heads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update (Or at least it's late where I am hehe...) 
> 
> Hope you all are doing well!! 
> 
> So without further adooo...   
> LeTS fiND oUt WhAT hAppEneD tO ChAN

In bloody, vicious cuts slashed deep in his skin was a character that struck a chord of deep terror in his heart, turning all the blood in his veins to ice.

Carved onto Chan’s chest was a single, deformed letter.

“M”

 

…

 

**START OF CHAPTER 2:**

 

“Hyung! What happened to you guys? Where is everyone else? Are you okay?” Jeongin blurted question after question, beginning to feel the suffocating feeling of panic creeping up on him.

Chan immediately stood up from his chair but winced at the movement. His hand moved to the wound on his chest, hovering over it hesitantly. Before Jeongin could go over to help him and panic even more, Chan looked back up at him with his calm, onyx eyes.

  
“Jeongin, it’s alright, I’m okay. The others are all resting, but they’re fine. Felix and I just got hit a little harder, that’s all.”

“More like fought a little more recklessly,” Woojin scoffed but made his way over to Chan, pressing his hands to the others’ chest. “You’ve got to stop influencing the youngers with your selflessness, Channie. You know they aspire to be more like you.” Chan’s eyes were downcast and his hands were limp by his sides, unfurled. Jeongin saw the cuts on his knuckles, angry and red.

Woojin’s hands began to emit a faint glow and before Jeongin knew it, all remaining signs of the horrible cut were gone. Chan touched the now smooth skin tenderly and when no severe pain was evident, gave Woojin a small smile in thanks. Even with the thankful smile lighting up Chan’s face, Jeongin could see the heavy exhaustion in his eyes.

“What happened to you guys?” Jeongin asked in a subdued voice, not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

Chan sighed and sat back down, rubbing his eyes with clenched hands. “A bunch of Villains. All inspired by Malum’s grand speech about taking down the Heroes. We saw Got7 out there too- they’ve been sought after by the Villains as well.”

Jeongin frowned, worry filling his chest and weighing it down. “Sought after?”

  
Woojin stepped towards Felix’s sleeping form and tousled the boy’s golden hair absentmindedly. “It seems as though we have a bounty on our heads.”

  
Jeongin’s head snapped up at the chilling words. “What?” He yelled incredulously before realising that he might wake up Felix with the loud exclamation. He winced at his volume and lowered his voice, “What do you mean?” He hissed out, still as anxious as he was when he yelled.

“Wooj,” Chan sighed at the older boy but nodded in agreement. “The Villains are making a competition out of it. I guess the person who manages to… injure a Hero wins or something. Patrols have gotten rougher.” Chan said, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to stay awake.

Jeongin felt bad for the boy but he had to know more. “This is all because of Malum?”

Woojin stiffened and exchanged a look with Chan. Jeongin narrowed his eyes at the action. He knew that look. It usually meant-

“Jeongin we’ll all talk about this more tomorrow- or I guess,” Chan paused, glancing at a nearby clock. The hour hand was past midnight. “Later today.” He said the words with such clear tiredness, however suppressed it was. Jeongin, despite feeling a pang in his heart at his hyung’s exhaustion, wanted to argue, but a warm hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder and he glanced behind him to see Minho standing there, a grim smile on his lips.

“Let’s go, Innie. You need your sleep. You’re still a growing boy you know,” Minho rubbed his hair, making it stick up wildly.

“I’ll take him,” Woojin offered, leaving Felix’s side. “Someone needs to carry Felix after all.”

Chan opened his mouth, no doubt to offer his services, but Woojin gave him a sharp look. “Channie, you can barely lift yourself up, you’re not going to carry Felix.”

Chan frowned a little and almost retaliated, but seemed to realise that Woojin was right and just pouted. Jeongin almost laughed at the sight. Maybe it was the exhaustion addling his brain or the stress of the day, but the sight of Woojin berating Chan- their mature leader- who was now sulking like a child just seemed comical.

Woojin took Jeongin’s hand and lead them away after wishing the others sweet dreams. Chan’s pout melted into a smile at the words and he waved them goodbye as Minho hoisted Felix up onto his back.

Jeongin waved back and smiled at the cute sight before letting himself be taken to his room.

His room was a work of art. Okay well maybe that was exaggerating a little bit but Jeongin genuinely loved the room. It was worlds apart from the small, cramped apartment room he had lived in for all the years he had spent working at JYP News.

When he entered the room he was greeted by a ceiling full of bright stars, ranging in size, that twinkled and winked at him sweetly. They were actually star-shaped lights that were fixed across the dark coloured ceiling, giving the illusion of a beautiful starry sky.

The furniture was all made from a pretty, light coloured wood that prevented the room from feeling too dark. Small picture frames lined the walls, somewhat scattered. Jeongin smiled as he recognised the figures in the photos, grinning widely with mirthful faces.

Photos of Jeongin with all of the other boys were placed all over the walls, somehow neat and nicely arranged even though they were placed in random spots.

A picture of Felix and Changbin wrapped up in blankets on the sofa, cuddling together while Hyunjin and Jisung stood behind them, making faces at the sleeping pair.

A picture of Woojin and Chan lying down in the grass together, soft smiles on their faces. Chan’s dimples stood out, clear as day on his cheerful face. Woojin wore a flower crown made of delicate daisies, nestled in his dark hair. Chan’s hands carefully held the stem of one of the bright flowers, resting on his chest.

A picture of Minho asleep on a chair with a smirking Seungmin hovering over him, black marker poised above Minho’s face.

Another picture of Minho and Seungmin hung nearby. This one had Seungmin caught in Minho’s strong embrace as the elder was caught mid-yell, black monocle and moustache drawn on his face. Seungmin’s eyes were playful, as was his ever-present smirk.

At the center of all of the other photos was a larger frame. It was a picture of the day Jeongin moved in, surrounded by all of his hyungs, grinning widely as they all stood in the brightly lit living room. The sight brought a warm feeling to Jeongin’s heart, spreading through his body, tingling at his fingertips.

“Whatcha looking at?” Jeongin turned to see Woojin leaning against the door, a small smile on his face.

Jeongin returned the smile and said simply, “My stars.”

Woojin grinned and stepped into the room, looking up at the stars spread across the ceiling, lighting up the room with a gentle glow. “They are quite pretty, huh? Thank Changbin for the suggestion. He thought they might help you fall asleep.”

Jeongin smiled at the words and thought of his “dark” hyung. “That’s nice but it’s not what I meant.”

Woojin frowned confusedly at the younger boy, brows drawing together. Jeongin took Woojn’s hands and lead him towards the picture covered wall. “I’m talking about those stars.” He murmured, taking in the framed memories.

Woojin was silent for a second and Jeongin looked over, slightly worried and confused. Woojin’s eyes were actually teary as he stared at Jeongin. Jeongin’s eyes immediately widened and he panicked, berating himself for making his hyung cry.

“Ah, oh my god, I’m so sorry Woojinnie-hyung! I didn’t mean to- umph!” Jeongin exclaimed, cut off by Woojin wrapping him up in a sudden hug, face now pressed into his hyung’s chest. Woojin’s arms held him tightly, and Jeongin could hear the steady beat of the older’s heart, as well as the insistent thudding of his own.

“I can’t believe you said that,” Woojin scoffed, still holding him snug. “You’ve been hanging around Minho too much.”

“Hyung,” Jeongin gasped, weakly hitting Woojin’s back with his fists. “Ca-can’t breathe!” He squeaked out and Woojin exclaimed softly, immediately letting go of the smaller boy.

“Ah! Sorry, Innie. I didn’t realise.” Woojin apologized, making sure he was okay.

“It’s good hyung, don’t worry!” Jeongin smiled up at his adorable hyung before a wave of drowsiness hit him and he yawned, covering his mouth with the too-long sleeves of Minho’s coat. Jeongin blinked in surprise, he had forgotten that he was wearing it.

Woojin handed him a change of clothes from one of the drawers in the room and Jeongin grinned in thanks. He walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes, which he found were striped pajamas. They were slightly large on his small frame and hung loosely from his body. The sleeves were so long that they hung over his hands, his fingertips barely visible when he extended them.

He stepped out of his bathroom to see Woojin sitting on his bed, absentmindedly staring at the pictures on his wall with a distant smile. Jeongin could see that even with the smile on his face, his hyung’s eyes were worried and the small crease between his brows didn’t help to alleviate the worry.

“Hyung?”

Woojin’s eyes snapped to his figure and the older immediately let out an “aw” as he took in the sight before him. “Innie! You look so cute,” He cooed and reached out for Jeongin, who blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

“I’m not hyung, stop it!” He whined but went over to Woojin’s waiting form. His hyung smiled and tucked him into the bed, straightening the blankets in true mom fashion. Jeongin looked even smaller wrapped up in the pastel blankets, surrounded by cute plushies. Woojin’s heart melted.

Woojin brushed his hair to the side and leaned over him, pressing a gentle kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. Jeongin smiled sleepily, eyes fluttering shut.

Woojin righted himself and switched off the lights, but left the star-lights on. They gleamed softly in the darkness, illuminating the soft curves of Jeongin’s cheeks and his long, dark eyelashes. Woojin sighed softly and walked towards the door, not sure if he wanted to leave the boy.

It turned out he didn’t have to.

“Hyung?” Jeongin whispered, with an almost pleading tone. Woojin blinked in confusion and looked back at the small boy swathed in blankets. “Will you stay a while? Just until I fall asleep, I promise.”

A smile broke out on Woojin’s face. “Of course, Innie. I’ll stay however long you need.”

Jeongin’s lips turned upwards and Woojin made his way over to the bed, slipping inside of the blankets as Jeongin moved to make space for him.

Jeongin didn’t even have to ask before Woojin wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him close to his chest. Jeongin was instantly glad that the room was so dark. Although he wouldn’t be surprised if Woojin could see his bright red cheeks in the dim light. They felt like they were on fire.

“Goodnight, Innie,” Woojin whispered quietly.

Jeongin pressed his face into the space between Woojin’s neck and collarbone, letting his eyes flutter shut as the day’s exhaustion caught up to him. “Goodnight Woojin-hyung,” He breathed out. With a sudden surge of confidence, Jeongin murmured in a smaller voice, so small that he couldn’t even hear himself, “I love you, hyung.”

When no reply came, Jeongin assumed Woojin had fallen asleep and chose to follow suit, letting his breathing even out. Eventually, he was taken away by his dreams, transported to another universe entirely.

Only then did Woojin crack open an eye and look down at the adorable boy next to him.

“I love you too, Jeongin.”

  
…

  
Jeongin woke with a gasp, feeling as if he couldn’t breathe. Flashes of memories ran through his brain, sending his heart into overdrive. His father’s twisted face glared at him, mouth open in a yell, hand poised to strike. Jeongin rubbed his eyes quickly and ignored the memories, wishing them away. His traitorous heart wouldn’t stop racing.

Next to him, Woojin stirred slightly. Jeongin breathed out shakily, trying to calm down. He pulled the blankets around Woojin tightly and patted his hair softy. The older immediately relaxed, falling back into his dreams. Jeongin turned to look at the clock on his wall, trying to make out the hour and minute hands in the dark room. It was 4 am. Jeongin groaned and buried his head in his hands. He had gotten roughly 3 hours of sleep. Jeongin wondered why he had woken up so early when his body needed the sleep. Was it because of his dream or-

A scream pierced through the quiet of the early morning, coming from down the hall.

  
Jeongin’s blood froze at the sound and he shot up, wondering hysterically if he had imagined it when silence followed the sudden noise. The scream had sounded like-

A second cry sounded out and Jeongin leapt up from the bed.

There was no mistaking it.

That was Hyunjin.

  
…

  
**END OF CHAPTER 2**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> All my finals/tests end next week so that's a relief   
> +｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented about my situation last week! Your advice has been amazing and so helpful, so thank you for taking the time to share your stories and wise words 
> 
> I'll see you all next week!!!   
> (≧∇≦)/ᵇʸᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉ


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjinnie has a nightmare and fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> My exams and tests are finally over so I can get to writing a lot more!! 
> 
> Just a warning! - This chapter contains mentions of night-terrors, PTSD, (slight) past abuse, and implied self-harm. It's not as bad as it sounds but it may be triggering to some, so please take care!! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter!!!  
> ＼(≧▽≦)／ See you all later~

 

A scream pierced through the quiet of the early morning, coming from down the hall.    
  


Jeongin’s blood froze at the sound and he shot up, wondering hysterically if he had imagined it when silence followed the sudden noise. The scream had sounded like- 

 

A second cry sounded out and Jeongin leapt up from the bed.

 

There was no mistaking it. 

 

That was Hyunjin. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 3**

  
  


Jeongin’s head snapped up at the faint sound of sobbing coming from down the hall. He felt fear lance through his heart and threw off his blankets hastily, hoping in the back of his mind that he didn’t wake Woojin up. 

 

He ran down the hall that led to the others’ rooms and flung open the door to Hyunjin’s room. His eyes scoured over the dark room until they met the dark shape of a figure curled up against the headboard of the bed, pressing themselves into the wall next to the bed. 

 

Jeongin rushed forward, heart clenching at the small whimpers and moans that Hyunjin sporadically let out. Jeongin crawled up onto the bed and carefully wound his arms around Hyunjin, who let out a small, strangled sound as he clutched onto Jeongin tightly, hands digging into his arms. 

 

“Hyunjin hyung,” Jeongin whispered, pulling the shaking boy closer. “Don’t worry, I’m here, you’re okay, you’re okay.” 

 

Hyunjin just sobbed harder, face pressed into Jeongin’s chest. Jeongin held the heaving boy close and rocked him slightly, shushing him gently and carding his hand through his dark hair. “Shh, it’s okay, hyung. It’s okay, you’re okay.” Jeongin repeated the reassurances until Hyunjin’s sobs slowed and quietened until the boy only gasped for breath, tears slowing but not completely gone. 

 

“J-Jeongin?” Hyunjin’s voice was small and broken, shattering Jeongin’s heart into little pieces. 

 

“Yes hyung, it’s me,” Jeongin pressed a small kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead. “You’re safe hyung, you’re safe.” Jeongin lifted Hyunjin’s chin up so the boy would look into his eyes. “I’m here now, hyung. I’m not leaving.” 

 

Hyunjin’s red eyes flooded with tears at the words and he buried his face into Jeongin’s neck. Jeongin shivered at the warm tears spilling onto his skin, snaking down until they hit the barrier of the fabric that was his shirt. 

 

“I-Innie it w-was ho-horrible,” Hyunjin cried, sounding heart-wrenchingly scared. “Y-you were there, and-and so was Channie, and F-Felix and Seungmin-” Hyunjin breathed in shakily, hands clenching into fists as they gripped onto the loose fabric of Jeongin’s pajama shirt. “E-everyone was there.” Jeongin realised with a wave of dread that the boy had just had a nightmare. And a bad one, by the looks of it. 

 

Jeongin hugged him tight and rocked him back and forth once more like a baby. He could feel the pounding of Hyunjin’s heartbeat against his chest, scarily fast. “What happened, Jinnie?” Jeongin whispered, hoping that Hyunjin wouldn’t care about the drop of honorifics. Hyunjin shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks slowly like rain down a car window. Jeongin grabbed the other’s hands and gripped them firmly, ignoring the small shock of electricity that coursed through him. “It’s okay, Jinnie, you can tell me.” 

 

Hyunjin took a deep breath and held onto Jeongin’s hands like they were the only thing keeping him from sliding into insanity. 

 

“Water.” He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

“Sorry hyung could you repeat that?” Jeongin asked, not sure if he heard correctly. “Did you say-” 

 

“Water,” Hyunjin whispered. “Water all around me. Suffocating me, blinding me,” He opened his eyes, looking into Jeongin’s concerned ones with all the fear in the world. “I couldn’t see anyone, couldn’t feel anything.” He paused, eyes darting away. “I could only hear them.” 

 

Jeongin didn’t know what to do or what to say. He just held onto Hyunjin as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. 

 

“I could hear everything. Everyone else suffering. Lixie’s shouting, Changbin’s cries, Ch-Chan hyung being experimented on. And I couldn’t do anything.” 

 

Jeongin realised with horror that Hyunjin had dreamt of that night. The night that they had been kidnapped by Malum. The night that Jeongin had saved them. The night that he had found out about the Stray Kids’ true identities. 

 

Jeongin knew that he wasn’t the only person affected by the events that occurred that night. He knew that for a while, Hyunjin couldn’t even look at a glass of water without feeling nauseous and rushing to the bathroom, but it never crossed his mind that his hyung would have nightmares about it, just like him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin’s voice wavered, small and unsure. 

 

Jeongin was taken back at the apology. “For what, hyung?” He questioned, frowning. 

 

Hyunjin lowered his head, looking down at his crossed legs. “For burdening you like this.” Jeongin opened his mouth to ask more questions, but Hyunjin continued. “I’m so dumb and weak, no one else feels like this. No one else is this pathetic.” He tugged his hands out of Jeongin’s grasp and dug his nails into his arms, hugging himself. 

 

“Hyung no, stop!” Jeongin exclaimed, pulling Hyunjin’s hands from his arms. Small, crescent moon indents were left scattered across his arms, smiling twistedly up at Jeongin in the darkness. “You’re not pathetic or weak.” 

 

Hyunjin seemed ready to counter, but Jeongin wasn’t going to let him. “Hyung, you are not weak. You aren’t-” Jeongin coughed, clearing his throat. “You aren’t the only one who feels like that.” 

  
Hyunjin paused, looking up at Jeongin from under his dark bangs. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Innie.” He placed a hand on Jeongin’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on his skin in small circles. “I had no idea.” 

  
Jeongin shook his head, giving the other boy a small smile. “It’s okay, hyung. I-I didn’t know about you either.” He looked down at his lap, suddenly feeling ashamed for not knowing sooner. “I’m so-” 

 

Hyunjin shushed him immediately, giving him a bright smile. “It’s okay, Jeongin. You know now. And so do I,” He said, brushing Jeongin’s hair out of his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

 

Jeongin sighed, looking away for a second. “I don’t know, hyung.”    
  


Hyunjin frowned a little. “You want to talk about it?” 

 

Jeongin pouted. He felt like he needed to repay Hyunjin for telling him about his night terror, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if he wanted anyone to know about the nightmares he’d been having. About how some nights, he couldn’t even sleep- dreams too plagued by mismatched eyes and a stitched up face- so he’d go down to the training quarters and hit punching bags until he was too tired to do anything else but sleep. And even then, his dreams were never good. The best he could hope for was a dreamless, blank night, but even those were a rare luxury. How could he tell Hyunjin that he couldn’t sleep without at least one of his hyungs holding him close? How could he admit that he hadn’t slept through even five hours ever since that night without waking up in tears, muffling his screams? 

 

“Jeongin?” Hyunjin’s concerned voice brought him out of his spiralling thoughts and back into the present. 

 

“Ah, sorry hyung,” Jeongin paused, fiddling with his sleeves. “I don’t think I-” 

 

“It’s okay, Innie,” Hyunjin cupped Jeongin’s face with his hands and titled the boy’s face up to meet his eyes. “Maybe another time,” He smiled, eyes crinkling in half-moons. 

 

Jeongin smiled gratefully at his hyung. “Thanks, Hyunjinnie hyung.” 

 

Hyunjin just opened his arms and cocked his head to one side. Jeongin instantly fell into his open arms, closing his eyes as the warmth of his hyung surrounded him. The two of them lay down on the bed and pulled each other close. Jeongin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s lithe form, never wanting to let go. Hyunjin did the same. 

 

The two of them lay there, feeling safe and protected in each other’s arms. Hyunjin pressed a small kiss to Jeongin’s nose, who groaned in mock-disgust but giggled in response to the action. Soon enough, both boys were fast asleep, curled around each other like two lazy cats, content with just the two of them and nothing else. 

 

And that was how Chan found them the next morning when he went to wake Hyunjin. The leader leaned against the wall, smiling fondly at the sight before him. Jeongin was tucked in Hyunjin’s embrace, drooling slightly onto the older’s sleeve. Both of them looked so adorable and sadly, tired. 

 

He couldn’t bring himself to wake the two of them up. 

 

Which meant that Jeongin and Hyunjin were woken up brutally by insistent shrieking and yelling. In other words, Chan had sent Felix and Jisung into the room. 

 

Immediately, the two boys jumped onto the sleeping pair, laughing loudly and hollering at them to get up. 

 

This, of course, resulted in Hyunjin startling awake in fear and zapping everyone in the general vicinity with electricity, which then woke Jeongin, who lit the bed on fire. When the two of them realised what had happened, the entire neighbourhood experienced a blackout and both Jisung and Felix almost got their eyebrows burned off.

 

Needless to say, Woojin was never letting Chan make decisions in the house ever again. 

  
  


… 

  
  


Jeongin sat tiredly at the dining table, spooning cereal into his mouth slowly as he tried to stay awake. Seungmin stood behind his hair with a brush, occasionally wetting it to get rid of the static electricity. Jeongin’s hair looked like a birds nest had an accident with an electrical wire. Felix and Jisung didn’t look much better. Hyunjin had apologised to him about twenty times about it. When he saw Felix and Jisung, however, the electric Hero just laughed at them, adding more static to their already electrically-charged hair much to their dismay. 

 

Jeongin hadn’t even realised his eyes were fluttering shut and he was drifting off to sleep until Felix exclaimed loudly and shot both his hands out towards him. His metal spoon lifted up into the air and his bowl of milk and colourful cereal skidded forward and out of the way. This meant that instead of falling into a pool of milk, Jeongin slammed his head down on the hard, wood table. 

 

Jisung immediately burst out into laughter while Seungmin worriedly grabbed Jeongin’s shoulders and lifted his head off of the table. 

  
“Jeongin! Are you okay?” Seungmin’s concerned eyes met his glazed ones and he nodded numbly, not entirely sure if he was or not. “Jisung stop laughing!” Seungmin snapped and Jisung wiped away his laughter-induced tears, apologising through heaved breaths. “Felix why on Earth didn’t you catch him instead?” Seungmin glared at the blonde boy who pouted. 

 

“I’m sorry Innie, I can only move small things, I’m still tired from yesterday.” Felix looked down, hands ghosting over his chest, which Jeongin could see was still wrapped with bandages under his shirt. 

 

“It’s okay, Lixie hyung, I know you didn’t mean it. It’s my fault for falling asleep at the table anyway.” At Seungmin’s look, he remembered the boy’s question. “I’m okay, hyung,” Jeongin assured him, rubbing his head with a grimace. “Just tired.” 

 

Seungmin frowned at him but nodded, setting Jeongin back on the chair carefully. Jeongin reached for his spoon once more but Felix stopped him. 

  
“Let me, Jeonginnie,” The Australian offered in his deep voice, using his telekinesis to lift up the spoon and dip it into the bowl.    
  


“But you should rest your powers hyung! You shouldn’t be- mmph!” Felix silenced him with a spoonful of sugary cereal. 

 

“Shh Jeongin! It’s fine. Chan hyung already benched me for the next couple missions anyway, which means I get to stay home with you anyway!” He smiled brightly, freckles speckled across his cheeks like little stars. 

 

Jeongin shook himself out of his trance and frowned at the words. “But what if I don’t want to stay behind again?”    
  


Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix all paused, hesitance in their eyes. 

 

“Jeongin…” Hyunjin started tentatively, but Jeongin didn’t want to hear it. 

 

“No hyung, it’s not fair.” He sulked, eyeing all of them. “I’ve missed out on all of the missions you’ve all been on for the past three months! I’ve trained really hard and I know I can take it! So why don’t you guys let me prove it to you?” 

 

Hyunjin and Jisung exchanged a glance while Felix just looked pained. Seungmin let out a little sigh and took a step towards the door. “Let me get Chan hyung, he can explain it better-”    
  


Jeongin stood up quickly, hands gripping the edge of the table. “I don’t need Chan hyung to tell me what I can and can’t do.”    
  


“Yah, Yang Jeongin show some respect! Chan is your hyung and-” 

 

“So what?” Jeongin yelled, exhausted of the topic already. “All he ever does is tell me that I can’t do it, that I need more practice, that I’m never good enough! I’ll never be good enough for him!” As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them. 

 

Jeongin looked up from the silence that followed his outburst, only to see a familiar figure standing at the entrance to the kitchen. 

  
Chan. 

 

Chan with his brown eyes widened in hurt. 

 

Chan with his hands unfurled at his sides, trembling slightly. 

 

Chan with the most heartbroken expression on his face. 

 

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to take it back- take it all back, but before he could utter another word, his hyung was dropping his shopping bags and was hurrying back towards the equipment room where they kept all their suits. 

 

“They, ah, need us for another mission,” Chan coughed out, not looking at them. “We’re leaving soon. Felix, please stay here and watch-” Chan’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Please stay.” He asked and hurried into the room, closing the door behind him quickly. 

  
The silence that followed was deafening. 

 

“I-I didn’t mean-” Jeongin stuttered out, hands pressed to his mouth in horror. 

  
“We know,” Seungmin said quietly, eyes locked on the closed door of the equipment room. Jeongin stared down at his bowl of cereal, the milk now turning an ugly purple colour. 

 

Woojin entered the room at that moment, surprised at the presence of all of them. “What are all of you still doing here? I thought Chan came by to tell you-” He stopped himself, now taking in Jeongin’s horrified expression and the despondent looks on the others’ faces. “What happened?” He asked carefully, concern starting to weigh down his chest.

 

Jeongin stood up from the table, too nauseous to eat anymore. He practically ran out of the room, berating himself on the inside for being so careless and horrible. He heard the faint voices of the others talking as he stumbled down the hallway. 

 

“He didn’t mean to-”    
  


“Is Chan okay?”    
  


“-Don’t know-”    
  


“-Seemed hurt but-” 

 

Jeongin shut the door and threw himself on his bed, scolding himself angrily. He had hurt Chan- the only person in the world who had cared about him when he had first moved to Seoul and got his job. Chan had done so much for him and this was how he repaid him? With anger and insults and- 

  
Jeongin grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it. He couldn’t deal with it anymore. His wrists itched faintly as old habits called for him to come back to him, but he blocked the voices out. He couldn’t go back there- undoing all the hard work he had done in order to get past it- He couldn’t go back. He couldn’t. 

 

He couldn’t… 

 

“-in? Jeongin?” A deep voice calling for him rattled him out of his thoughts and he shot up, finding the source of the noise. 

 

Felix sat at the edge of his bed, wringing his hands with a worried, sad look on his face. “Jeongin? Are you okay?” 

 

Jeongin wondered how many times he had heard that question in his life. Probably zero until he moved in with his hyungs. 

 

“I-I-” Jeongin stuttered, trying to collect his thoughts. “No,” He breathed out shakily, head hanging low. “I’m not.” 

 

Felix moved over to envelop Jeongin in a warm hug, which he melted into gratefully. 

 

“I messed up, hyung. I-I didn’t mean to say any of that to Chan, I was just-” Jeongin took a shuddering breath. “Tired. I-” He paused, looking down at his lap. “I haven’t been sleeping very well… or at all.” 

 

Felix pulled away and scanned the younger boy, worry filling his eyes. Jeongin knew he must look terrible. He had gotten a grand total of 3 hours of sleep on average for the past week, and it was taking a toll on his body and mind. 

 

“Oh, Innie. You should have just told us you couldn’t sleep.” Felix said softly, carding a hand through Jeongin’s dark locks. Jeongin leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. 

 

“I didn’t want to trouble you all.” Jeongin murmured softly, frowning unhappily. 

 

Felix looked at him carefully for a second before he manoeuvred them so that they were lying down on the bed, staring up at the twinkling stars on the ceiling.

 

“When I was younger, my parents were never around. My mom, especially. They were always flying somewhere, doing something, meeting someone. They didn’t really have time for me.” Felix recalled in a forlorn voice, melancholy gleaming dully in his eyes. “So I grew up alone. Never having someone to congratulate me on my achievements, never having someone to comfort me when I was down, to hold me when I cried.” He paused, a sweet smile spreading across his lips as he seemed to recall something. “Until I met Chan and then the others. 

  
“They let me know that it was okay to have love. It was human to crave affection, even if sometimes you want too much. I used to keep to myself a lot. I’d grown up feeling as if no one cared and nobody needed to, so I let it remain that way. Chan let me know that it was okay, to tell the truth. He told me whenever I feel useless or unwanted, all I need to do is find one of them and tell them. And at first, it was hard,” He paused, looking down at Jeongin. “Then, when I finally did, for the first time in a long while, I began to feel good about myself. I felt loved.” He smiled brightly, blinking tears out of his scintillating eyes. “So that’s why you have to tell us when you feel like this!” He exclaimed, tone turning cheery and bright as he turned to face Jeongin. “It doesn’t have to be everyone- it can be one person, or even just me. I just want you to tell someone about it.”    
  


Jeongin nodded at his hyung’s words, letting him press a small kiss to Jeongin’s tear-streaked cheek. Huh. When had he started crying? 

 

“Okay?” Felix whispered, staring into Jeongin’s eyes with a sparkling smile. 

 

“Okay,” Jeongin nodded, a similar smile breaking out on his face. “Okay.” 

  
  


… 

 

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I just got back from an insanely good choir concert- it was so amazing- my wig FLeW. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter- it was some fluffy fluff which is always a good thing in my opinion- (⁀ᗢ⁀) hehe   
> I'M SORRY ABOUT CHAN! AUGH I CAN'T SEEM TO STOP hURtiNG mY BABy CHAnNiE foRgiVE mEeeeeEEEee- 
> 
> If you have any comments or things you want to say or you just wanna chat, just leave them down below and I'll try my best to reply!!  
> Have an amazing weekend lovelies! <3   
> (ﾉ´ з `)ノ❤


	4. Glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes darted away as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone, brow furrowing in confusion.
> 
> “Yes, hello? Yes, this is him. What’s-” Jeongin watched as Chan’s expression went from surprised to worried to angry in the span of seconds. His eyes grew stormy and dark, unexpectedly and frighteningly serious. “We’ll be right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uPDAted EaRLy bOiiiiiiiisSssS 
> 
> Just cuz ƪ(ツ)∫
> 
> Just a warning - there are some mentions of past abuse and internal homophobia, so please be careful when reading if you are easily triggered by these themes! 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter!

****  
  


 

“So that’s why you have to tell us when you feel like this!” He exclaimed, tone turning cheery and bright. “It doesn’t have to be everyone- it can be just one person, or even just me. I just want you to tell someone about it.”    
  


Jeongin nodded at his hyung’s words, letting him press a small kiss to Jeongin’s tear-streaked cheek. Huh. When had he started crying? 

 

“Okay?” Felix whispered, staring into Jeongin’s eyes with a sparkling smile. 

 

“Okay,” Jeongin nodded, a similar smile breaking out on his face. “Okay.” 

  
  


… 

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 4:**

  
  


When Jeongin woke up, he immediately went to go find Chan. He made sure a Jeongin-shaped pillow decoy was placed in Felix’s arms to ensure that his small hyung would stay asleep. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was pretty early in the morning. That meant… he had slept for over twelve hours. Jeongin smiled incredulously, looking back at Felix’s sleeping figure in joyful gratitude. He hadn’t gotten that much sleep in weeks. 

 

“Thank you, hyung,” He whispered, blowing a quick kiss to the boy before stepping out of his room quietly. 

 

Almost instantly, a delicious scent wafted up to him, inviting him to the kitchen- where the source of the delectable smell was hard at work. 

 

Chan was spilling light batter onto circular pans, flipping over golden brown pancakes delicately with chopsticks. He was wearing his favourite apron- a custom one that Jisung had gotten him for his birthday that stated: “Kiss the Chris” in bubbly pink letters- and was humming a little tune while he moved around the kitchen. 

 

Jeongin wasn’t sure how to approach him, feeling too shameful and guilty to say anything. Chan turned around mid-hum to grab a measuring cup and upon seeing Jeongin, shrieked loudly, brandishing his chopsticks at him threateningly. When he realised it was Jeongin, he relaxed noticeably before tensing up again- also noticeably.

  
“H-hi hyung.” Jeongin murmured, giving Chan a little wave. 

 

Chan gave him a small smile but Jeongin could tell it was forced. “Hi, Jeongin. What’ve you been-” 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung!” Jeongin cried out abruptly, flinging himself into Chan’s chest. Tears pooled in his eyes and he screamed at himself on the inside for the childish way he was acting, but he couldn’t hold himself back. “I’m so sorry, Chan hyung! Really, I didn’t mean to say any of that! I was really, really tired and stupid and dumb and I’m really sorry!” Jeongin yelled into Chan’s chest, not wanting to meet his hyung’s eyes. 

 

He readied himself for Chan’s yelling and his hyung’s anger, but when two strong arms gently held him close to a soft apron, all that left his throat was a confused sound. “H-hyung?” 

 

“It’s okay, Jeongin. Really. I know you didn’t mean it.” 

  
Jeongin pouted, looking down at his stripy pajama pants. “Still…” 

  
Chan laughed, pinching Jeongin’s cheek with his free hand. “Cutie,” He cooed, pressing a kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. “It’s okay, Jeongin. You’re not dumb or stupid either.” He stopped, a serious expression sliding onto his face. “I do want to know though,” He set his chopsticks down on the counter and turned his full attention towards the younger. “What had you so bothered in the first place, Innie? I know you’re not the type to explode like that for no reason, so-”    
  


“I was tired, hyung.” Jeongin blurted out, wincing and looking up hesitantly at his hyung, sorry for the interruption. “I-I… I just haven’t been sleeping well lately. I don’t think I get much more than… three, four hours of sleep a night? If I’m lucky,” He added in a smaller voice, afraid to see his hyung’s reaction. 

 

He forced himself to look up when the quiet between the two of them got too uncomfortable. 

 

Chan’s mouth was parted slightly, his eyes as apologising and the saddest Jeongin had ever seen them. At Jeongin’s gaze, he seemed to snap out of whatever headspace he was in and rushed to speak. “Jeongin I’m so sorry-”    
  


“Don’t apologise, hyung! I didn’t tell you, you couldn’t have known.” He grabbed Chan’s hand and gave him a reassuring look. “I talked to Felix hyung last night and he gave me some advice. So,” He cleared his throat and looked up at Chan determinedly. “Will you sleep with me?” 

 

Chan paused, eyes widening for a second and Jeongin realised his mistake. He squeaked and pushed Chan away softly, “No hyung not like that! God, Channie hyung!” He yelled, blushing bright red. He buried his face into his hands, not wanting to face his hyung. 

 

Chan’s loud laughter filled the kitchen, lightening the mood immediately. “Of course, Innie. What were  _ you  _ thinking?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before giving Jeongin a smile. “I would love to help you sleep, Jeongin. It would be the greatest honour!” Chan declared grandly before sniffing the air, nose wrinkling slightly. “Wait a second… Is something-” He gasped in horror and turned to see his pancakes, now smoking and charred black, sitting on the pan. “No! Not the pancakes!” Chan yelled in desperation as he grabbed the sink faucet and turned it on, gathering water in his palms to throw at the burnt cakes. 

 

Jeongin sighed and stepped forward, his hands reaching for the pans. The red hot metal didn’t even phase him as he grabbed the pans and chucked the charred pancakes in the trash before throwing the pans themselves in the sink. Boy, was he glad that he had his powers now. The extra fire-proof-ness was definitely an added bonus to the whole shooting-fire-out-of-hands thing. 

 

Chan sighed heavily and leaned against the kitchen island. “Oh thank god,” He breathed out, coughing at the smoke that still hung heavy in the air. 

 

Jeongin scoffed. “Thank me, hyung. I’m the one who tossed your burning food away.” 

 

Chan rolled his eyes but dragged Jeongin into a hug. He placed a quick kiss on Jeongin’s cheek before going about his business, measuring out more batter. Jeongin turned to hide his blush, hands held to his racing heart, but eventually began to help Chan out, washing cups and bowls and measuring out ingredients with the older. 

 

Soon, the other Heroes began to file into the room one by one, drawn in, most likely, by the amazing smell of freshly made pancakes. 

 

“Hello there and welcome to Chan’s kitchen,” Chan exclaimed cheerfully in his accented English, drawing out the “a” in his name. “How may we help you today?”    
  


Jeongin giggled and passed out plates of hot pancakes, drizzled with golden syrup and topped off with strawberries and blueberries. He sprinkled a bit of powdered sugar on top of the stacks as he gave them out to the other boys. 

 

Woojin smiled in thanks as he took the plate and gave Jeongin his patented Mom smile- the one he always gave the boys when they did something he approved of. “I see you made up with Channie,” Woojin whispered and Jeongin nodded, smiling sheepishly.    
  


“Sorry, hyung.”    
  


Woojin shook his head, smiling back genuinely. “It’s fine, Jeongin. You learned from your mistake and that’s what matters.” He pinched the youngest’s cheek and murmured sweetly. “Our cute, little maknae.” 

 

Jeongin grimaced at the words and retreated before his hyung could smother him with more hugs and proud comments. 

 

Jisung trudged into the kitchen, the last one to arrive. The usually sunny and cheerful boy seemed down this morning, and Jeongin was determined to find out why. 

 

“Sungie hyung! I missed you,” Jeongin said brightly as he sat down next to Jisung, pushing a plate of pancakes at him. “Here’s breakfast. I helped make them with Chan hyung.” Jisung turned to give him a small smile, but Jeongin saw that it didn’t entirely reach his eyes. “Hyung?” He questioned, noting Jisung’s distant look.  

 

“Hmm? Oh, sorry Jeongin,” Jisung sighed, looking at the pancakes in front of him. “I guess I’m just in a weird mood today.” 

 

Jeongin blinked, confused. “Why hyung? What happened?” He inquired, concern growing. 

 

Jisung shook his head a little, avoiding Jeongin’s eyes. “Don’t worry! I’m fine, Innie.” 

 

Jeongin frowned a little at the answer but shook the feeling away. Jisung would tell him when he was ready, he assured himself and gave his hyung a wide smile. Jeongin grabbed the fork lying idle on the plate of pancakes and speared a bit of the sweet cake, pulling it away from the whole mass. “Open wide hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed happily and fed Jisung the pancake. The older boy gave him a bright smile and Jeongin found himself really wanting to poke his fluffy cheeks. 

 

Jisung seemed to melt at the taste of the pancakes, a blissful look forming on his face. “These are amazing,” Jeongin was rewarded for his cooking with a kiss on the forehead. He was glad that Jisung moved to thank Chan immediately after because Jeongin didn’t want his hyung to tease him about his flaming red face. Jisung leaned over the countertop and pecked Chan’s cheek, catching the leader off-guard. Chan whipped around, cheeks red as roses. Jeongin and Jisung laughed at the sight. Their leader blushed as often as tomatoes bruised- basically, a lot. 

 

“Ah, Jisung! You scared me,” The Aussie muttered as he touched his cheek. Jisung looked down the counter at Minho and the two of them exchanged a mischievous look. Minho stood up and sauntered over to Chan, sliding his arms around the other’s chest from behind him, back-hugging him. He leaned in close, breath ghosting over Chan’s neck as he whispered something inaudible. Inaudible to Jeongin at least. 

  
Both Chan and Changbin- who was sitting close to Minho and Chan- blushed bright red. Minho continued to hang onto Chan like a koala while Changbin promptly moved to sit next to Felix, all the way on the other side of the kitchen. Felix laughed and opened his arms, letting Changbin fall into them with a traumatized groan. 

 

Jeongin giggled at the two and went back to feeding Jisung little bites of pancake, enjoying the content little noises that his hyung made as he ate, cheeks stuffed like a squirrel. Jeongin fed Jisung the last little morsel of cake before setting the fork down carefully on the plate. He looked up to see Jisung staring at him with a small, dopey grin, head propped up on one hand. 

 

“What?” Jeongin asked, wondering if he had pancake on his face. 

 

Jisung hummed, shrugging his shoulders as he continued looking at the boy. “Nothing,” He grinned leaning forward. “You just look cute.” 

 

Jeongin, much to his own dismay, made a small, involuntary squeak at the words and hid his face in his hands. He could hear Jisung chuckling and his mortification grew tenfold. He felt Jisung pull him into a hug and looked up from his hands at his hyung. Jisung’s eyes were crinkled in cheerful crescents and were the warmest brown Jeongin had ever seen. 

 

Flustered, he looked away and caught Changbin kissing Felix’s cheeks. He blinked in surprise as Felix bashfully kissed Changbin back. Jeongin just became more confused. Why were his hyungs being extra affectionate this morning? 

 

It wasn’t unusual to see Hyunjin and Seungmin cuddling together on one of the sofas, curled up against each other like interlocking puzzle pieces or Chan and Woojin sitting side by side at the table, holding hands like the cutest couple ever, but they were never overly physical like this. 

 

Jeongin frowned, remembering the way Felix held him so carefully, comforting him when he needed it the most. The way his chest filled with warmth and a strange sort of longing came rushing back to him, weighing down his heart uncomfortably. Then he recalled his day with Hyunjin and how the older made him feel like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. When Woojin had held him so close and kept him safe during the night when he had felt too scared to sleep. The way Minho had set his jacket over Jeongin’s shoulders to keep him warm, making him feel protected and loved. How Chan had accepted his apology in a heartbeat, hugging him and reassuring him that he did nothing wrong. All of his hyungs triggered something in his heart that made him feel breathless, panicked, and simply happy all at the same time. 

 

All the feelings confused him and dragged his heart down to the pit of his stomach. How could he feel all of these emotions for all of his hyungs at the same time? It wasn’t right- it wasn’t natural. Jeongin felt something ugly claw at his chest, reprimanding him for his messed up thoughts. You were supposed to like one person at one time- not eight. 

 

Terrible memories flashed behind his eyes, making his hands latch onto something for support. His father’s words echoed in his mind, tearing his heart into ribbons. 

 

_ Crazy. Unnatural. Monster.  _

 

_ Not my son.  _

 

_ Get out. _

 

_ Get _ _  out!  _

 

“-in? Jeongin?” Jeongin numbly registered the faint voice echoing in the back of his mind. Arms wrapped around him hesitantly squeezed tighter. “Are you okay? Jeongin?” He realised with a jolt that his hyungs were talking to him and he snapped his head up faster than expected. All of his hyungs winced at the sudden movement and the whiplash that the boy would have. Jeongin realised his hands were fisted in Jisung’s shirt with a vice-like grip. 

 

“Y-yeah?” Jeongin stuttered out, letting go of Jisung’s shirt. He rubbed his sore neck with a pained wince. All of his hyungs were looking at him, worry etched on their features. Jeongin realised he had zoned out and his expression must have matched the emotions he was feeling on the inside. Utter turmoil. 

 

Jisung placed a hand on his forehead, cool against his hot skin, but didn’t seem too worried at the temperature. Why wasn’t he? Jeongin felt like he was burning up from the inside. Woojin and Seungmin looked as if they wanted to say something, but were stopped before they even had a chance by a sudden loud ringing. 

 

Chan quickly moved to answer the red, old-fashioned rotary telephone, looking back at his team as he picked it up. His eyes flitted to Jeongin and scanned the boy carefully, looking for something in the younger’s eyes. His eyes darted away as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone, brow furrowing in confusion. 

 

“Yes, hello? Yes, this is him. What’s-” Jeongin watched as Chan’s expression went from surprised to worried to angry in the span of seconds. His eyes grew stormy and dark, unexpectedly and frighteningly serious. “We’ll be right there.” He quickly hung up the phone and turned to the others, face serious. “That was the police chief- they need us, all of us- down at Dongdaemun District- Villains are gathering near the North of Han River. Go suit up,” Chan ordered, ushering them all to the equipment room. 

 

Jeongin stood up, excitement rushing through his veins. His first mission! He was ecstatic. He could finally show his hyungs that he could handle himself. He started heading towards the room along with the others until he was intercepted by a rather overprotective kangaroo. “Where do you think you’re going?” Chan ruffled Jeongin’s hair, pulling him to the side. 

  
Jeongin frowned, brows furrowing at the words. “What do you mean, hyung? You said they need all of us.” 

 

Chan’s eyes closed slightly in a wince and he seemed to take a moment to figure out how to word his thoughts before saying a quieter voice, “Ah, Innie… That’s not what I meant.” Chan looked apologetic as he placed a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. “You’re not ready for such a high-risk mission yet, Jeongin. You will be soon, I’m sure of it, but for now, I want you to stay home, okay?” 

 

Jeongin’s chest filled with a heavy, crushing weight and the hope and excitement lifting his heart had dissipated. He glowered, not meeting Chan’s eyes. He took a step back, letting Chan’s hand fall off his shoulder. Chan looked pained and Jeongin could tell that he wanted to stay and talk to Jeongin and possibly make it all right, but he had to get suited up for the mission. 

 

Woojin poked his head out of the equipment room, white and gold suit on, his trademark shield strapped to his arm. “Everything okay here?” He asked, eyeing the pair warily. 

 

Chan didn’t break their gaze so Jeongin chose to. “Everything’s fine.” He quipped curtly, glaring at the wall as if it personally wronged him. 

 

Chan exchanged a silent conversation with Woojin and walked into the equipment room. Jeongin could faintly hear the other members talking with Chan in hushed voices, asking what had happened and comforting the older. Jeongin immediately felt guilty for how he had acted. It was the second time he had made Chan feel that way and he was starting to feel like a class A jerk. If only his hyungs could understand that he was ready for the missions- 

 

“Innie, you know why we can’t let you go, right?” He looked up to see Woojin studying him, lips pursed.

 

Jeongin crossed his arms and stared at Woojin’s chest, noting the scratchless, gleaming armour strapped to his chest. In the back of his mind, he wondered how Woojin managed to keep his suit so clean with all the fighting that they always did. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the Stray Kids rushed out of the room, making their way hurriedly to the door. Minho, dressed in his familiar grey costume quickly ruffled Jeongin's hair when he went by, cape fluttering behind him. Woojin gave him a small, pressed smile but still stepped forward, embracing Jeongin. Jeongin, taken back, just let himself be held close to the cold face of the white armour, not knowing what to think about his traitorous heart, thudding rapidly in his chest. 

 

“Tell Chan hyung I’m sorry,” Jeongin whispered against Woojin’s chest, relief flooding through his veins as the older nodded, hugging Jeongin tighter, squeezing him with all his might. 

 

Woojin let go of him gently and the image of his smiling, warm, brown eyes would no doubt stay in his mind for a while. All too soon, Jeongin was left by himself in the suddenly spacious apartment. 

 

Walking idly around, he ended up standing on the balcony, staring out at the city blankly. The afternoon sun shone boldly over the glittering skyscrapers, making the golden streets seem inviting. 

 

Jeongin sighed, resting his head in his hands, looking out at the busy streets longingly. He frowned, questioning why his hyungs didn’t seem to trust him. He could handle himself, he knew that. He knew he could do it- he had trained hard enough for long enough. 

 

He stopped the mental tirade for a second, realising something that sent a daring chill down his spine. 

 

What was stopping him from going? 

 

He slapped down the thought within seconds, immediately berating himself. What was he thinking? He couldn’t disregard his hyungs’ wishes like that. 

 

But… 

 

What if he could prove to them that he could control himself? Then maybe they could go on more missions... Jeongin stepped back from the balcony, having made his decision. He ran back into the house, heading to the equipment room. He grabbed an extra mask on display and one of the solid black suits they used for training and ran down the stairs, making his way outside.

 

The sunlight was a happy blanket that fell over him, greeting him kindly. Jeongin stood, haloed in the sunlight, feeling a sudden burst of courage rushing through his chest. 

 

“I can do this,” He mumbled, hands clenching into fists. “I can do this!” 

 

He stepped across the street, ready to join his hyungs and be a Hero. 

 

“Now, how do I get to the Han River?” 

 

… 

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 4**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for the helpful, sweet comments!   
> You all make me bLusH ･:*:･(*///∇///*)･:*
> 
> I'll see you all next time   
> ᵇʸᵉᵉᵉᵉᵉ!ヾ(･∀･`o)ﾉ


	5. 3rd Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His awed shock quickly changed to panic when he locked eyes with Chan. His hyung’s eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes, seeming to question if what he was seeing was real. Jeongin waved sheepishly to him before running the opposite direction, away from his hyung. He could barely hear Chan’s abrupt yell before he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes set on the horrific scene in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> I tried extra hard to get this chapter finished and posted today becaaauuuse... 
> 
> It's my birthday!!（*＾ワ＾*）  
> I turned 14 today so that's cool  
> (I share a b-day with Seventeen's Hoshi and Ateez's Yeosang hehe- I love them both!! <3) 
> 
> I hope everyone has an awesome day/night!! 
> 
> ☆*: .｡.ヽ(≧∇≦)ﾉ .｡.:*☆

****  
  


“I can do this,” He mumbled, hands clenching into fists. “I can do this!” 

 

He stepped across the street, ready to join his hyungs and be a Hero. 

 

“Now, how do I get to the Han River?” 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 5:**

  
  


When he finally got off the bus, Jeongin thought it would be hard to find where the Stray Kids were fighting the Villains. It turned out to be very easy. He just had to follow the sound of screaming people and walk towards whatever all of the people were running away from.  

 

Needless to say, he found his hyungs pretty quickly. 

 

What he saw, however, chilled him to the bone and an icy feeling of déjà vu struck him like a slap. A pair of mismatched eyes and a stitched up smile flashed in his mind and he shuddered, heart beginning to flit like a hummingbird’s wings. He shook the feeling away, ignoring the haunting memories racing through his mind. He pushed it all aside and concentrated on the scene before him. 

 

The Stray Kids were all scattered across the clearing, fighting their own respective Villains alone or in pairs. 

  
Jeongin spotted Felix in his white skull mask, telekinetically throwing whatever he could grasp at his opponent, a Villain dressed in a bright orange and black suit striped like a tiger. The tiger-like Villain consistently dodged the flying debris, their agility-based powers aiding them greatly. At least Jeongin _thought_ they were agility-based. No human could be that quick, not naturally.  

 

Near them, Jisung and Minho fought another Villain diligently, working together to try and get closer to the man. He was wrapped in greying bandages, the only physical features of his visible being a mop of dark hair atop his head and a slanted, dark eye peeking out from an opening in the bandages. He appeared to be using the bandages wrapped around his arms as if they were appendages- they were almost like live snakes, curling and snapping along the floor, wrapping themselves around the Heroes’ legs and arms. Jisung was constantly shifting his form into different animals, slipping out of the Villain’s binds before attacking, getting progressively closer to him. Minho’s flickering form could be seen appearing and disappearing at random. Jeongin bit his lip in worry. If Minho wasn’t staying invisible it meant he couldn’t concentrate hard enough, which could mean that he was hurt. 

 

His eyes were drawn to a bright flash of icy white that flashed across the river. Jeongin ran over and leaned over the edge of the protective railing to see a familiar, darkly-dressed figure standing on the water, arms outstretched in front of them. Jeongin’s jaw dropped at the sight before he realised that Changbin was not standing on the water, but on a layer of ice that he had created. The makeshift island gleamed in the sunlight, solid and unwavering in the midst of the harsh current of the river. Across from Changbin, a figure covered in what looked like shimmering, turquoise scales dove under the water, their dark shadow barely visible in the flowing current of the river. Changbin eyed his back, ready for any attacks that the Villain would send his way. Jeongin watched with bated breath as the Villain’s shadow disappeared. They had dove deeper down, he realised, hands clenching into fists anxiously.

 

Changbin’s hands let out a steady stream of icy vapour, ready to freeze the water particles hanging in the air around him. Jeongin caught a flash of black a split second before a figure erupted out of the water, leaping into the air behind Changbin. Before Jeongin could shout a warning, Changbin immediately whipped around to face the Villain and slammed his hands onto the ice platform beneath him. Jeongin let out a gasp as a beautiful, sparkling arc of ice shot out from the ice beneath Changbin’s feet. The ice hit the Villain dead on, encasing half of their body in a paralyzed state. Jeongin finally got a good look at the Villain.

 

Shimmering teal scales littered her skin like gleaming emeralds in a rock face. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow, her lips as red as blood. Her fangs were as sharp as knives. Jeongin’s eyes widened at the sight, his mouth parting in shock and horror. He had only ever seen fangs like those on the corny vampire movies that Hyunjin and Seungmin forced him to watch. He wondered what power the Villain could have that would enable them to take that form. Perhaps a form of shapeshifting- like Jisung's. Jeongin quickly snapped out of his thoughts when his attention was stolen by Changbin, who fell to his knees, arms dropping to his sides. His hyung was visibly shaking, Jeongin noted in dismay. Changbin had overdone it and was feeling the ramifications of his powers. Jeongin, worried to death for his usually strong hyung tried to figure out how to help him. He was about to try and jump the bridge's railing to go and help him but a sudden, abrupt yell had him jerking his head to catch the source. 

 

It was Woojin. On the ground.

 

For a terrifying second, Jeongin thought his hyung had been injured. The reality was possibly worse. 

Chan stood in front of the eldest, arms outstretched wide at his sides. Jeongin could see that part of his light blue suit was ripped open, his back cut by the Villain's attack. Jeongin let out a small gasp as he realised what had happened. Chan had pushed Woojin out of the way of an attack. Before Jeongin could look to see who or what had injured him, Chan grunted and fell to the ground like a stone, arms meeting the earth first to soften his fall. Woojin cursed and immediately got up, dropping next to Chan with pure panic in his eyes. 

 

“Christopher, you idiot!” Jeongin winced at Woojin’s frantic but stern words. His eldest hyung only ever called Chan “Christopher” when he was in trouble. 

 

“Y-yes Sweetie?” Chan replied in his accented English, grinning sheepishly despite the bleeding wound slashed across his back. 

 

Woojin glared at him but pressed his hands to Chan’s spine, a familiar gold glow spreading across his fingers like shining embers. The injured skin knit together and was healed incredibly fast. Before Jeongin could spend any more time marvelling at his hyung's speedy powers, Woojin’s shield was up and ready, protecting the two of them from the Villain that had hurt Chan. 

 

As soon as Woojin had healed his wound completely, Chan attempted to get up. Woojin wasn’t having it, though. He pushed Chan down with a firm, “Oh no you don’t, mister,” before standing up to face the Villain that had hurt his leader. 

  
Jeongin looked over to see a woman dressed completely in green. Her black hair was littered with writhing vines, as were her arms. They hung on her like vicious serpents, snapping at the air in front of her with unbridled ferocity. Woojin, much to Jeongin’s disbelief, ran straight at the Villain, armed with nothing but his shield. He had been scared that Woojin would be terribly injured or hurt. 

 

He should have known better, honestly- After all, Woojin was a member of the Stray Kids for a reason. 

 

He watched with wide eyes as his hyung attacked the oncoming slew of vines, slicing them all in one neat swing of his shield. Jeongin hadn’t realised how sharp the curved metal was. Woojin slid suddenly, dodging another wave of vines. In no time, he had reached the Villain and grabbed one of the snake-like vines coming at him. He deftly side-stepped the woman’s attempt at a punch and wrapped the vine around her, constricting the movement of her and her vines. He forced her arm to the side, throwing her off balance. After he had successfully gotten her to lose her footing, Woojin promptly slammed the flat side of his shield into the back of her head- the loud sound in response to the action making Jeongin flinch- knocking her out in one hit. 

 

Jeongin couldn’t take his wide eyes off of his hyung. He had never realised that Woojin was such a good fighter. Gosh, his hyung was badass!

 

His eyes flickered over to Chan, who was now sitting up. The leader’s eyes were shining with something Jeongin couldn’t really put a name to, although it looked impossibly tender. The small smirk on Chan’s lips told him all he needed to know. Woojin could definitely handle himself in a fight. 

 

His awed shock quickly changed to panic when he locked eyes with Chan. His hyung’s eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes, seeming to question if what he was seeing was real. Jeongin waved sheepishly to him before running the opposite direction, away from his hyung. He could barely hear Chan’s abrupt yell before he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes set on the horrific scene in front of him. 

 

Hyunjin, on his knees, body racked with fear, trembling uncontrollably. In front of him stood Seungmin, drenched with water. The younger of the two had his hands clawing at his throat, eyes wide in panic and fear. Seungmin was surrounded by water, seemingly wielded by a dark-clothed Villain standing in front of him. He was dressed simply in a black turtle neck and pants, not a single sliver of flesh visible under his sharp, angular chin. His hands were covered by long, black gloves and his eyes were hidden in the shadow of his dark hair- which was soaked, hanging in front of his eyes and sticking to his forehead. When the Villain tightened his outstretched fists and Seungmin gave a responding gasp, Jeongin realised what was happening. His hyung was being drowned- which explained Hyunjin’s unmoving form. He was paralyzed with fear, watching history repeat itself with Seungmin the victim this time instead of him. 

 

Seungmin’s hands slowed in their frantic attempt to free his lungs from all the water being forced into them. His eyes slipped closed and his hands fell to his sides, barely even twitching at all. Jeongin was moving before he even realised it, speeding past Seungmin, who fell to his knees. 

 

His fingertips blazed with fire, slowly spreading down his hands and arms. He ran straight towards the Villain, fast as a speeding bullet. Remembering the rigorous training he had done with Minho and Jisung, he cocked his fist and delivered a strong, fiery punch straight into the Villain’s abdomen. The Villain grunted in pain and surprise, his hold on Seungmin disappearing completely. Jeongin heard a gasp behind him and the sound of wet coughing, which flooded his heart with relief. He wasn’t done with the Villain, however. He swung his fist again, the orange flames licking at his fingers twice as strong as they had been before. It was like they were fueled by the burning adrenaline coursing through his veins. The man dodged his punch quickly, but Jeongin’s fist still managed to brush against the Villain’s side, which was all that was needed for his flames to latch onto the man’s shirt. The man pressed a hand to the flames, which seared his skin, and managed to quench the flames with his hydrokinetic powers. He began to fight back, eyes glinting maliciously under his dark hair. Jeongin did his best to block the punches thrown at him, which resulted in clouds of mist as the water evaporated due to the extreme heat. 

 

Jeongin let out a pained cry when the Villain landed a particularly hard punch to his side. He knew it would bruise badly later in the evening. He bit his lip in a mix of pain and anger and hit the Villain with all his might. Just as the strike connected with the Villain’s cheek, Jeongin swiped his other hand across the ground, taking advantage of the dry patches of grass sprouting around them. He drove his punch further, the force of the hit sending the Villain spiralling to the ground. Using the new change in dynamics to his advantage, he focused on the flames spreading steadily across the grass and pushed them into a ring around his attacker. He fed the flames quickly, funnelling more and more of his destructive power into the ring until a sizeable wall of flames surrounded the Villain. 

 

Jeongin gasped for breath, adrenalin leaving him with no warning. He stumbled to the ground, hand pressed against his aching side. His black training suit was in tatters- drenched completely with water. His sleeves had been burnt off of his arms completely because of the fire he had summoned and the rest was being eaten away slowly. Quickly, he snuffed them out with his powers, but in response to the action, his vision was swarmed with angry, black dots and his legs shook uncontrollably. Jeongin realised numbly that he was freezing- a feeling he hadn’t felt since he had gotten his powers. 

 

He looked up to see with hazy vision that the Villain was slumped on the ground, unconscious. Jeongin let a victorious grin slip onto his lips before everything seemed to tilt to a side. Jeongin’s knees, too weak to hold him up any longer, buckled from under him and he fell to the ground, barely registering the faint coldness of the ground beneath his cheek. Darkness crowded the edges of his vision, threatening to draw in and blind him every second that passed by. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and muffled, panicked voices overlaying each other before his sight disappeared- like someone had switched off the lights, leaving him alone and scared in the darkness. 

 

In his hurry to defeat the Villain and the immediate after effects of the fight, Jeongin hadn’t been able to notice the chilling pair of eyes watching him from the shadows, interest shining in the glittering, gold orbs. 

  
  


… 

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 5**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooO mysterious peep at the eeeennnnnd~ Who could that be?
> 
> As I said in the beginning notes, today is my birthday so I wrote and uploaded the chapter faster than usual. This is also because I'm leaving to go to Japan tomorrow in order to visit my relatives. 
> 
> I also attend a local school there during the summer (which is sad because my summer break is cut in half but its okie) so updates from now on might be a little random or late- sorry!! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support, it means the world to me and I hope you keep enjoying the story!!
> 
> EDIT: Hi everyone!! I fixed the weird problem with my chapter order!! If the chapters show up in the wrong order or more drafts are posted, please let me know! Thank you all for pointing it out hehe. Have a great day!!


	6. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeongin,” He gasped out, pink lips parted slightly. In a flash, he was next to Jeongin, throwing his arms around the younger. “You’re okay,” He breathed out, voice trembling slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mystery appears~ ;D 
> 
> There are some small mentions of self-harm, anxiety, and PTSD so if you're easily triggered by these themes please be careful. 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter!

 

 

 

Jeongin’s knees buckled from under him and he fell to the ground, barely registering the faint coldness of the ground beneath his cheek. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and muffled, panicked voices overlaying each other before his vision disappeared- like someone had switched off the lights, leaving him alone and scared in the dark. 

 

In his hurry to defeat the Villain and the immediate after effects of the fight, Jeongin hadn’t been able to notice the chilling pair of eyes watching him from the shadows, interest shining in the mismatched orbs. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 6:**

  
  


Jeongin woke with a gasp, shooting upright, his heart racing in his chest. A burning pain burst through him and he moaned in agony, confusedly looking down at his side, which ached profusely. Bandages covered his skin, which peeked out in some places. He touched the bandaged areas tenderly, wincing at the twinges of pain resulting from the prodding. Quick beeping sounded out in the calm of the room and Jeongin saw a heart monitor set up next to his bed, steadily tracking his heart rate. 

 

He looked around, slightly confused at the scenery. The off-white walls and the strange, sterilized smell of the whole room seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. A solitary vase sat on the windowsill, illuminated softly by the faint light coming in from the gaps in the window shades. Jeongin squinted at the graceful bend of a flower’s stem, twisting up from the glass vase. It led up to the flowering bud of a single, lone, red rose. The petals had begun to fall, wilting away slowly on the wood of the windowsill. The whole area was covered in the vibrant petals. 

 

Jeongin looked away, fixing his eyes on his lap. He sighed tiredly, placing his head in his hands. Focusing, he tried to figure out where he was and why he was there. As he concentrated, the memories of the day before began to run through his mind. He immediately sat up taller as he remembered Hyunjin and Seungmin fighting the dumb water wielder. He worriedly wondered if they were okay. The last he had seen of them, Hyunjin had been in the midst of what seemed like a bad flashback and Seungmin had been facing off with the Villain- who had appeared to be winning. Jeongin wondered with a dull throb in his heart if the two of them would ever see water the same way. Before joining his hyungs in their attempts to protect Seoul, he had never realised how the Heroes were affected by the things they went through daily. 

 

He had seen the mornings where Jisung had ran into the kitchen in a hurried panic, needing to know that they were all there and that they were all safe. He hadn’t failed to notice every time that Felix grew distant and needed extra affection and validation to return back to his smiling, sunny self. Jeongin could never forget every night that he woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of Hyunjin’s sobbing as the boy experienced yet another flashback. He couldn’t ignore how Seungmin rarely ever wore short sleeves anymore and how Changbin never seemed entirely comfortable trusting others. Or how Woojin stayed up far too late into the night, making sure everyone was alright and going over the mistakes obsessively they made that day in battle so they never made them again. He couldn’t not notice how Minho’s anger and sadness built up relentlessly- finally bursting out when he just couldn’t take it anymore. Or how the dark circles under Chan’s eyes- the result of his unabating insomnia- seemed to be permanent, tattooed onto his pale skin. 

 

Jeongin had always seen Heroes as strong, willful beings that always prevailed, even in the darkest of times. Glancing to the small, wilting rose across the room, he let out a little huff of breath, something in his chest aching at the sight. Heroes were like roses. Strong, vibrant, beautiful. 

 

Fragile. 

 

Easy to kill, without proper care. 

 

The door slammed open and Jeongin saw the sudden spike in the heart monitor beside him before he felt his heart rate skyrocket. 

 

His eyes shot right to the figure standing in the doorframe, hand steadying himself on the side of the wall. Seungmin was breathing heavily, probably having run to Jeongin’s room. Jeongin locked eyes with his youngest hyung and saw overwhelming relief flood in the pretty brown of Seungmin’s eyes.

 

“Jeongin,” He gasped out, pink lips parted slightly. In a flash, he was next to Jeongin, throwing his arms around the younger. “You’re okay,” He breathed out, voice trembling slightly. Jeongin returned the hug before pulling back to examine his hyung. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, remembering how his hyung had been strangled with water. That couldn’t have been good for his vocal cords- which was a problem since Seungmin was their resident sonic Hero. 

 

“Am  _ I  _ okay?” Seungmin sputtered, expression indignant. “You’re sweet, Innie, but I care more about you, okay?” Seungmin held onto his hands tightly, gazing deep into Jeongin’s eyes. Jeongin could see every curved eyelash on Seungmin’s eyes, every delicate beauty mark painting his skin, every cracked rivulet in his rosy pink lips- 

 

Jeongin mentally slapped himself and cleared the thoughts from his mind immediately. He gave Seungmin a small nod, trying to ignore the rapid thumping of his heart. What he tried to hide, however, the heart monitor beside him gave away. 

  
Seungmin arched a brow and a small smirk slipped onto his face as he heard the beeping of the heart monitor speed up not so subtly. Jeongin tried to hide his humiliation but he knew Seungmin saw right through him. His hyung opened his mouth- presumably to tease him- but he was interrupted before he began by the door opening once more with a loud bang. 

 

Jeongin almost sighed in relief, but the content feeling quickly dissipated when he saw who was standing in the doorway. All of his other hyungs. 

  
And they didn’t look happy.   

 

Minho came in first, stalking up to Jeongin with a dangerous air surrounding him. His hyung’s eyes were dark and stormy, but Jeongin could see a glimmer of something behind the anger- it looked almost akin to the cloudy look of pain. 

 

“Yang Jeongin, how could you do that to us?” Jeongin flinched at the harsh words. He looked down at his lap, not daring enough to look into his hyung’s eyes. 

 

“You had us so worried, Jeongin.” The hushed words sounded so distressed and defeated. Jeongin glanced up at Chan, worried at his hyung’s tone. He had never heard Chan sound like this before. His hyung’s eyes were red and the black shadows under his eyes were darker than ever. His shoulders seemed to be burdened heavily by an invisible weight. 

 

“I-I-I’m-” Jeongin stuttered, looking back down at his lap. He didn’t know how to push the words out. They were lodged deep in his throat, refusing to come out. 

 

“You weren’t ready for a mission like that Jeongin! Chan told you, I told you, everyone told you that you had more training to do before you could go with us. That was childish and irresponsible and you’re grounded from any further missions!” Minho burst out, voice growing louder and louder with every statement. 

 

Jeongin felt the prickling of tears cut at his eyes, vision going blurry with the salty pain. He tried to keep them in, not wanting to let them fall and show his weakness. He looked up, however, when he heard a small, shuffling sound. 

 

Without a word, Changbin stumbled back, eyes going hazy with the familiar look of a person caught up in memories. He pressed a hand to his temple and rushed out of the room, deathly pale. Jeongin blinked in surprise. That had come out of nowhere. 

 

To his credit, Minho looked guilty, his anger quelling for a second as he stared at the empty hallway. 

 

Felix immediately went after his hyung, mumbling a small, “I’ll make sure he’s okay,” as he went to go find Changbin. 

 

Jeongin met Minho’s eyes by pure accident, looking away almost instantaneously as his tears overflowed and rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t see Minho’s pained expression and the way his fists clenched tightly at his sides, nails digging into his palms- almost reprimanding.  

 

He stepped closer to Jeongin, hesitating in front of him. “I’m sorry, Jeongin,” He let out, a little shaky. “I-I didn’t mean to-” 

 

Jeongin fell into Minho, pressing his face against his hyung’s chest. “I’m sorry,” He whispered brokenly, tears soaked up by Minho’s shirt. “I just wanted to show you that I can handle myself.” He shuddered, body wracked with silent sobs. “I know I’m not ready hyung-” 

 

Someone shushed him, placing their arms around him. Jeongin looked up to see- much to his surprise- Seungmin, cradling him in his arms. “I think you’re ready, Jeongin.” His eyes were soft and sweet, just like his smile. “You saved Hyunjinnie and I, remember?” He laughed a little, poking Jeongin’s cheek. “You were amazing, Jeongin.” 

 

And suddenly, Jeongin was surrounded by the rest of his hyungs, being hugged by all of them. 

 

“Let’s move this cuddle fest back home, shall we?” A voice that Jeongin recognized as Jisung’s stated grandly. His statement was met by several hums of agreement and Jeongin smiled happily before the words really sunk in. 

 

“Wait, we’re not home right now?” 

 

Woojin shook his head. “You don’t recognize this place?” At Jeongin’s confused look he chuckled and said, “It’s the JYP Headquarters, Innie.” 

 

Jeongin gaped openly, awestruck. He had only been to the JYP Headquarters once- after the big fight with… he who shall not be named. 

 

He and most of the other Stray Kids had been badly injured during the battle and had to be treated for their wounds. Of course, they couldn’t go to the hospital- secret identities and all that- so his hyungs took him to the Headquarters for the Heroes working under JYP. Jeongin hadn’t even realised that there was a “headquarters” but he sure as hell had been excited to see it. Unfortunately, he had only been admitted to the medical wing until he had completed his training under the Stray Kids. Jeongin couldn’t wait until the day where he could finally interact with some of the other Hero groups. He had been huge fans of Got7, Day6, Twice, and the others since he had first found out about Heroes. 

 

“I’m- I’m-” Jeongin couldn’t get the words out, he was too excited. 

  
The rest of his hyungs laughed and Minho nodded. “Yup, you’re finally here, kiddo.” 

 

Jeongin was sure he looked like an idiot- mouth open in a starstruck smile. “That’s so cool,” He whispered, seeing the room in a whole new light. 

 

“We can explore the Headquarters again another time, Innie,” Chan said gently, genuinely happy at the younger’s visible enthusiasm. “For now, we should find Lix and Binnie and go home. It’s been a long day.” He ruffled Jeongin’s hair and went to go find a doctor with Woojin and Jisung. 

 

Hyunjin sat next to him on the bed, leaning against him. Jeongin leaned on his hyung as well, finding Hyunjin’s familiar weight comforting.

  
“Sorry Jeongin,” The quiet whisper almost escaped Jeongin’s ears. 

 

“Hmm?” He inquired, tilting his head to look at the other. 

 

Hyunjin looked up, misty eyes meeting Jeongin’s. “I just froze. I didn’t know what to do. It’s so frustrating!” He breathed out angrily, fisting his hair in his hands. 

 

Jeongin realised with a heavy heart that he was talking about the earlier fight. “Hyung-” 

 

“He messed me up.” Hyunjin’s voice cracked. “Malum.”    
  


The name struck a bolt of fear through Jeongin’s body, making him go tense. His chest tightened at the flood of memories that came attached to that name.

 

Hyunjin looked up at Jeongin again. Jeongin just stared at the wall opposite him, hoping to drown the memories in that off-white plaster. A hand found his, fingers interlocking, sending a flood of warmth through him. The memories faded.

 

“Sorry Innie,” Hyunjin whispered. “I know he affected you too.” The words were desolate and lonely. 

  
“No, hyung, it’s okay. We can deal with our Villain issues together.” Jeongin smiled sadly at his hyung. Although he said the words in a joking matter, he genuinely meant it. He knew Hyunjin could tell this. His hyung laughed softly and pressed closer to Jeongin, resting his head on the maknae’s shoulder. 

 

“Thanks, Innie.” 

 

“Anytime, hyung.” 

  
  


… 

  
  


Jeongin woke up to the loud sound of a camera going off and the soft music of jovial giggling and cooing. The feeling of a warm body pressed close next to him assured him that Hyunjin was still next to him, most likely asleep. He cracked open an eye to see his other hyungs- Changbin and Felix present- crowded around him and Hyunjin. Felix, Jisung, and Chan were brandishing their phones, adoring smiles on their faces as they observed the sleeping boys. Or- formerly sleeping boys. Jeongin hadn’t even realised that he had fallen asleep with Hyunjin. He had assumed that he had gotten enough sleep previously when he had been unconscious, but when he had been held so closely by Hyunjin, the lull of sleep had gotten too inviting. 

 

Hyunjin groaned at the commotion and pulled Jeongin in closer, nuzzling his face into Jeongin’s neck as his arms held onto the younger tighter. Jeongin couldn’t stop the bright red blush as it crept up his neck onto his cheeks as Hyunjin snuggled closer to him. 

 

The rest of the Stray Kids burst out laughing, much to his dismay, for that only made his cheeks glow brighter. 

 

Hyunjin finally woke up a little while later when they all prodded him awake and told him to get off of Jeongin- who was still beet red- and they began to head home. 

 

Jeongin changed out of the medical center’s issued clothes and into one of Woojin’s sweaters and simple, black jeans. The sweater completely engulfed him, hanging down just at his knees. The sleeves were too long for his hands so the extra fabric flopped around as he swung his hands childishly at his sides. He took one last quick look at the room, eager to leave. 

 

His eyes were drawn to the vibrant red rose in the corner. Jeongin had guessed that one of his hyungs was the one who brought it, but none of them had said anything about it. He figured they had been too caught up in the events that followed his awakening. To be fair, it had been fairly dramatic. He stepped towards the rose, examining it closely for the first time. 

 

Red petals littered the windowsill, looking like stark splatters of blood on the white wood. The petals had started to wilt away at the edges, turning a rusty, iron colour. Strangely enough, some of the petals were so fragile that upon touching them, the edges began to crumble into ash. Jeongin- not sure what to make of the sight- was about to leave when he noticed a light, cream coloured card propped up against the side of the vase, facing away from him. He picked up the small card carefully and examined the curling scrawl adorning it. In the graceful handwriting, a simple message was written. 

 

"Sleep well, Juliet

XOXO" 

 

Jeongin mumbled the words quietly to himself before flipping the card over to inspect the back. 

  
A crimson red lipstick mark was left on the card, an imprint of a smirk left behind. For some reason, the mark sent a chilling shiver running down Jeongin’s spine. The red mark was so dark, so cinnabar, that Jeongin couldn’t believe it was lipstick or paint. Scarily, it looked more akin to- 

 

“Jeongin! You ready to go?” Jisung called out from the hallway and Jeongin turned to go and join his hyung. Jeongin called out a cheery "Yup!" as he put down the card, leaving it on the wood.

 

Walking home with everyone, he completely forgot about the mysterious card and the kiss mark that looked entirely too crimson to be lipstick. 

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! OoOOO mysterious messages- and what's up with Changbinnie?  
> All with be reveaaaaaaled in the near future my dear readerssss~ 
> 
> In other news: 
> 
> HAVE YOU ALL SEEN/HEARD CLÉ 2: YELLOW WOOD YET? OH MY LOOOOOOOOOORD ThE COnSpiRACiEs - I'M DEAD.   
> MY HEAD HURTS ( ✧∇✧)!!! 
> 
> If you haven't, go check it out!! The MV for Side Effects is out on Youtube and V-Live :D 
> 
> Feel free to scream about it with me in the comments ヽ(≧∇≦)ﾉ


	7. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hyungs were going to kill him.
> 
> Or at least Minho and Woojin were going to.
> 
> Oh, this had been a dumb idea. He definitely should have just stayed home and watched Netflix.
> 
> Whelp, too late now, he figured.
> 
>  
> 
> Might as well just accept his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is more of a chill chapter I guess- but the drama will pick up soon!! 
> 
> Some of Jeongin's sunbaes(?) make an appearance so that should be fun!   
> \\(>w<)/ Hope you enjoy!

 

A crimson red lipstick mark was left on the card, an imprint of a smirk left behind. For some reason, the mark sent a chilling shiver running down Jeongin’s spine. The red mark was so dark, so cinnabar, that Jeongin couldn’t believe it was lipstick or paint. Scarily, it looked more akin to- 

 

“Jeongin! You ready to go?” Jisung called out from the hallway and Jeongin turned to go and join his hyung. Jeongin called out a cheery "Yup!" as he put down the card, leaving it on the wood.

 

Walking home with everyone, he completely forgot about the mysterious card and the kiss mark that looked entirely too crimson to be lipstick. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 7:**

  
  


Jeongin’s cuddle pile with the rest of his hyungs, sadly enough, didn’t last long. 

 

Chan and Woojin had brought out mugs of hot chocolate for everyone, topped with cute, miniature marshmallows. Jisung and Felix had gathered all the blankets and pillows they could while Changbin and Minho moved the furniture out of the way so that they could make a giant pillow fort in the middle of the living room. Hyunjin and Seungmin had helped Jeongin select a movie to watch. They had decided on the classic “Singing in the Rain”. 

 

Snuggling into Chan’s chest with Changbin carding his hands through Jeongin’s hair, he didn’t think he could be happier. Seungmin and Woojin were happily singing along to Gene Kelly’s delightful songs while Felix and Jisung tried to messily braid Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin had fallen asleep during the process and Minho had taken advantage of the situation and was painting Hyunjin’s nails a sparkly blue.

 

Jeongin had looked around and noticed that pretty much all of his members were dead tired. He felt a rush of guilt as he realised that it was probably because he had kept them up with worry when he had gotten hurt. He was glad, however, that they got the chance to rest now. 

 

Of course, that didn’t last long. 

 

The familiar ringing of the telephone dampened the genial mood of the room within seconds. Jeongin reluctantly sat up, letting Chan get up to answer the phone. Jisung moaned and flopped on the ground as Woojin sighed tiredly. 

 

Chan rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone, expression grim. “Yes, yes, this is him. Another one? Yes, okay, we’ll be there soon. Thank you,” Chan sighed and turned to them with a forced smile. “C’mon guys, we’ve got a job. Some criminals are robbing a tech company and they asked for our help.” 

 

Jisung let out a prolonged groan as Felix tried to pull him up from the floor. Jeongin gigged at the sight and Changbin pinched his cheek and cooed at the sound. “Our Jeonginnie is too cute,” He smiled as Jeongin, who groaned as Minho joined in on the teasing. 

 

“Our little maknae~” Minho pulled on his cheeks and burst out laughing along with Changbin. 

  
Jeongin pouted and burrowed into Felix’s chest, mumbling an embarrassed “Help me Lix hyung!” Felix laughed and hugged Jeongin tightly against himself. 

 

Jeongin sighed into the hug, practically melting in the embrace. He didn’t want to let go, but he knew he had to eventually. When he did, Felix pressed a small kiss to his cheek and gave him a reassuring grin. “We’ll be okay, Innie. Just wait for us and we’ll come back as soon as possible, okay?”

 

Jeongin nodded but bit his lip worriedly. If his hyungs got hurt during the mission… 

  
Jeongin snapped out of his thoughts when Woojin and Hyunjin suddenly appeared in front of him, dressed already in their super-suits. Hyunjin’s mask was on, an aura of intriguing mystery surrounding him. As Jeongin looked at his hyung’s face, he wondered how he never realised beforehand that the famous Hero “Scintil” was really Hyunjin. The black hair falling in his dark umber eyes perfectly paired with his bright cherry lips- it was crazy how Jeongin never recognized him. 

 

“What’s with that pout, baby?” Hyunjin teased and Woojin chuckled at the words. Jeongin narrowed his eyes at the two of them and haughtily looked away, trying to hide his own smile. Hyunjin and Woojin burst out in laughter at his attempt to look indifferent. Even then, he knew that despite the antics, he couldn’t hide his fear. Hyunjin appeared to know as well, it seemed. 

  
His hyung leaned in closer, eyes shining with sincerity. “Jeongin, we'll be fine. I promise.” Jeongin nodded at his words and Hyunjin seemed content with that. 

 

Jeongin stood on the balcony, waving goodbye to his Hero hyungs as they departed to better the streets of Seoul. 

 

Even when Jisung and Felix sent him exaggerated kisses and finger hearts as they ran down the street, Jeongin couldn’t help but feel like a part of him was being torn away as he watched their retreating figures. 

 

All too soon, they were out of sight and Jeongin was left alone once more. 

 

_ Now _ , he wondered, staring out at the still light sky.  _ What to do? _

  
  


… 

  
  


His hyungs were going to kill him. 

 

Or at least Minho and Woojin were going to. 

 

Oh, this had been a dumb idea. He definitely should have just stayed home and watched Netflix. 

 

Whelp, too late now, he figured. 

 

Might as well just accept his fate. 

 

“Do you like it?” 

 

Jeongin stared at his reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. His formerly black hair was now layered in shades of rosy red, falling messily into his eyes. He had gotten the idea to dye his hair while lounging on the sofa at the apartment. He had been bored out of his mind and wanted to do something independently. He decided to dye his hair on a whim and went out to find a barbers shop. When the stylist noona had asked what colour he wanted, he panicked and blurted out the first colour he thought of- red. 

  
He hesitantly touched his newly dyed hair. The crimson colour was vivid and strong but was tinted a rusty red at his roots, which helped to balance it out. It was like a fiery, harmonious mess.

 

He loved it. 

 

“It’s so cool!” His eyes shone with excitement and he thanked the hairdresser profusely. “I just don’t know what my hyungs are going to think,” He mumbled worriedly, eyeing his bright hair in the mirror. 

 

The stylist noona laughed, pinching his cheek. (What was up with his hyungs and everyone else pinching Jeongin’s cheeks? He didn’t understand what was so appealing about them.) 

 

“I’m sure they’ll love it. You look really good- red suits you.” Jeongin thanked the older woman and paid. She gave him some instructions for hair care and then sent him on his way. 

 

Jeongin pondered what his hyungs would think about his hair as he walked down the familiar streets that lead back to the apartment. He figured his younger hyungs would be pretty excited for him but he had no idea how the older boys would react. He finally got home and discovered quickly that they weren’t back yet. Simultaneously too excited and worried to sleep, he went up to the roof- which he discovered on the first night he moved into the apartment. It was getting pretty late- Jeongin could see the faint glimmer of stars hidden behind fluffy clouds- but he wasn’t exactly sleepy yet. He rested his head in his hands as he stared out at the glittering city of Seoul. His sleep schedule had been so messed up over the past couple days that he wasn’t entirely sure if he felt tired or awake. 

 

He sighed, deciding to go downstairs. He entered his room and flopped onto the bed, groaning in pure boredom. He had nothing to do. This was dumb. He played games on his phone and listened to music until the sun had disappeared completely, giving way for the moon to rise. 

 

Eventually, he must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to the sound of a high pitched screeching right next to him. 

 

Jeongin shot up from what was previously a warm, comfortable utopia of blankets and pillows, screaming in response to the first scream.  

 

Jisung was hopping up and down, hands on cheeks, with the biggest smile on his face ever. His eyes were sparkly and huge as he yelled, “Jeongin! Oh my god, your hair!” 

 

Jeongin blinked in confusion before really comprehending what had just happened and who was standing in front of him. “Jisung hyung! You’re okay!” He stood up and hugged his hyung before pulling back to ask “Is everyone else okay?” 

 

Jisung nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Innie. We’re all fine. We got back last night but we assumed you had gone to bed and we didn’t want to wake you up.”    
  


Jeongin nodded thankfully. Jisung took his hand and led him out into the living room for breakfast, excitedly chatting about how he loved Jeongin’s new hair and how his other hyungs were going to go crazy over it. 

 

Jeongin nodded but was anxious over the reactions he would get. 

  
When he walked into the kitchen he was met with the adorable sight of Felix, Hyunjin, and Changbin all leaning on each other with half-lidded, sleepy eyes as they sat at the kitchen island. Changbin ended the train, leaning on Seungmin, who surprisingly enough, put up with it, stroking Changbin’s cheek idly. In his other hand, he clutched a coffee cup like a lifeline, sleepily looking down into the dark liquid. Woojin and Chan were on the opposite side of the island, filling plates with toast and eggs. Minho was making coffee nearby, his black hair looking like a bird’s nest. 

 

At first, no one noticed Jeongin and Jisung standing at the entrance of the kitchen, but then Chan glanced up and saw them. He promptly shrieked like a small child. “Ah! Jeongin-ah! You look so cute!” 

 

Everyone’s eyes went to Jeongin, who shrunk behind Jisung. Jisung laughed heartily and wrapped an arm around Jeongin’s waist, dragging him in front of him so that the rest of his hyungs could see his hair. 

 

Felix and Hyunjin immediately ran up to him and started playing around with his hair, looking at it from all angles. “Oh, Jeonginnie! When did you do it? It’s so cool!” Felix exclaimed, eyes bright as he hopped up and down excitedly. 

 

Hyunjin laughed and cupped Jeongin’s face in his hands, ignoring Jeongin’s struggling. “It’s suits you well, desert fox,” His eyes crinkled into happy crescents before a mischievous grin slipped onto his face. “Woojin hyung and Minho hyung are going to kill you by the way.” He whispered before pushing him forward to his other hyungs. 

 

Changbin was smirking, looking amused at the whole scene. When he met Jeongin’s eyes his expression changed to something softer and he murmured in a low voice, “You look really good, Jeongin.” 

 

Jeongin wanted to claim that he hadn’t flushed bright red and nervously gesticulated wildly at the comment but alas, he couldn't deny that he had. “Thanks, hyung,” Jeongun mumbled, scratching at the back of his head. 

 

Jeongin winced as he turned to look at Minho and Woojin. His two hyungs’ reactions had been what he had been most worried about- theirs and Seungmin’s- so he was nervous to see what they would think. 

 

Minho was leaning over the counter, eyes wide and sputtering as he stared at Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin was about to ask if he was okay when Minho yelled out at Woojin, “Jinnie! Our child is being rebellious! We have to send him to the ranch!” 

 

Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin burst out in wild laughter as Chan facepalmed and shook his head, a small, affectionate smile gracing his lips.

 

Jeongin sighed in relief and let a big grin slip onto his face. Woojin nodded at him, approval on his face. “It’s a good look for you, Jeonginnie. Wish you’d told us though,” He stuck his tongue out cheekily and Jeongin gave a half-hearted apology, still ecstatic at all their reactions. 

 

While Minho yelled more about how rebellious “his child” was becoming, Jeongin had quietly snuck off to sit down at the counter. Chan passed him a plate of food with a mirthful smile and Jeongin happily dug into the fluffy eggs. He didn’t notice the way Seungmin stared at him with a dreamy smile adorning his lips, pure adoration gleaming in his dark eyes. 

 

After Jeongin had finished eating breakfast, Changbin leaned over the counter, locking eyes with the younger with a serious look on his face. 

 

“You okay Changbin hyung?” Jeongin asked, frowning in confusion and concern at his hyung’s expression. 

 

Changbin seemed to snap out of whatever he had been thinking of and nodded. “Ah, sorry, Innie. I just wanted to tell you that I need to bring you to the Police Headquarters with you.” 

  
Jeongin’s eyes widened at the statement. Had he done something wrong? Why was his hyung bringing him to the main police station? 

 

“Ah, don’t worry Innie,” Changbin chuckled at his expression. “We’re just going there to input your new powers into the system.” 

 

Oh, that was right. As far as the South Korean government knew, Jeongin was still a powerless, regular civilian. He had to be there in person to report his new powers and sign the legal contracts and all regarding the responsibility required to handle them. 

 

“Oh, they also need at least two Stray Kids to write a statement about the whole-” Changbin coughed, looking away for a second. “Malum thing.” He finished in a quieter voice. 

 

Jeongin froze. 

  
“It’s perfectly okay if you can’t Jeongin, I can ask Chan or-”    
  


“No, no, hyung it’s okay I can do it.” Jeongin interrupted him. Changbin’s wording had not gone unnoticed- his hyung had said that the police needed “two Stray Kids”, which meant that he thought Jeongin was one of them! The flood of joy at the words grew into determination as Jeongin steeled himself for the task that awaited him. 

 

Changbin chuckled at his haste and told him to get ready. Jeongin made his way to his room and started picking out clothes for the day. He opened his drawer and rifled through the masses of multicoloured sweaters and hoodies, pulling out a familiar bubblegum-pink, fuzzy sweater. Slipping it on, he checked his reflection in his bathroom mirror. Instead of focusing on the outfit, his eyes were drawn to his colourful hair and he grinned ecstatically it. At first, he had thought that the red might have been a mistake, but he was slowly beginning to grow fond of the colour. It made him look like a flower, he thought happily. 

 

Changbin popped his head into the room along with Seungmin, who had decided to come with them just in case they needed help. 

 

So Jeongin walked with Changbin and Seungmin, in the middle of the two. He held onto their hands tightly, talking excitedly about the latest news about the Hero group Got7. He missed Changbin and Seungmin’s shared smirk as they listened on to the youngest’s endearing rambling.

 

Jeongin was pretty nervous when they finally arrived at the Police Headquarters, not sure what to expect. Seungmin went to go report their arrival and Changbin led Jeongin to the waiting area. 

 

Jeongin took the chance to look around. Fake plants in pots decorated the bleak, grey office in random spots, looking somewhat like an afterthought. An attempt to look more inviting, perhaps. Jeongin couldn’t say that it was very effective. Black and white mug shots lined the walls, the posters all containing some sort of chilling warning, detailing their past crimes. The working officers all looked stern and annoyed, either barking on the phone or filling out papers at their desks, all with serious looks on their faces. Jeongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit intimidated by the officers around him. So when Changbin went to go get a cup of coffee and a juice box for him (Jeongin hoped Changbin had been joking when he said that but there was no telling with his hyung) Jeongin wasn’t feeling the greatest. 

 

He was staring at the wall feeling very small when all of a sudden loud yelling erupted in the police station. Jeongin whipped his head up just in time to see a crazed man brandishing a pistol, which had clearly been concealed somewhere on his body. The man locked eyes with him and with an animalistic snarl ran straight for him, speeding past the police officers that tried to intercept him. Jeongin pressed against the wall behind him, shrinking in on himself as the man approached. He tried to scream out to his hyungs but nothing came out of his throat. It was like he was being strangled by fear. Just before the criminal could grab onto Jeongin and use him as a hostage to argue his own release, the man was pulled back roughly and slammed against the wall next to Jeongin. 

 

A police officer grabbed the man’s arms and pushed them onto the wall, squeezing his wrist until the man let go of the gun with a yelp. He moved with almost inhuman speed and strength. The officer kicked the fallen gun away and Jeongin watched as it skidded across the tiled floor of the precinct, stopping at another policeman's feet. When the criminal was disarmed, the officer grabbed his head and slammed it onto his knee. Jeongin winced at the resounding crack that the man’s head made and watched with wide eyes as he went down, unconscious. 

 

Jeongin looked up, shocked and slightly scared at the policeman in front of him, who was heaving for breath, a disturbing smirk on his face. Another policeman ran up to them, instantly cupping Jeongin’s cheeks in his hands. 

 

He worriedly asked, “Are you okay?” Before turning to the other policeman with a stern exclaim of “Jungkookie! I thought we talked about this!” The kind looking policeman turned back to look at Jeongin with sympathetic puppy eyes as he pouted, “He looks so scared!” 

 

“Jungkookie” had the decency to look somewhat sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, murmuring an apology. Other policemen arrived to haul the criminal away, offering numerous apologies to Jeongin and assurances that the criminal would not be able to do any more damage. 

  
“Are you okay, though?” The kind policeman asked him and Jeongin nodded quickly. 

 

“Y-yes, sir! I’m just a bit- um, shaken up.” 

 

“Aw, such a cutie,” The policeman cooed, a boxy smile lighting up his face. Jeongin finally took a proper look at the two policemen and his eyes widened in surprise. They were both extremely handsome but in two completely different ways. 

 

The policeman who had saved him from the criminal had a strong, dark aura surrounding him. His eyes were a smouldering black, which matched his hair. He was the essence of intimidation and strength. His partner, however, was his exact opposite. 

 

His boxy smile lit up his entire face and his eyes were crinkled in happy crescents. The man positively radiated sunshine and Jeongin immediately was drawn to him, for some unknown reason. His bright, electric blue hair was a sharp, colourful contrast to his partner’s, but for some reason, the duo worked well. 

 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” 

 

Jeongin blinked, surprised and quickly answered as a reflex, “Yang Jeongin, sir!” 

 

The police officer laughed, and Jeongin caught his intimidating partner smirking at his response. Jeongin felt his cheeks flush a bright red that challenged his hair. 

 

The kind policeman laughed cutely. “You are too cute. I’m Kim Taehyung and this is Jeon Jungkook,” He gestured at his partner, who nodded at him cooly. "We work here in the special crimes unit.” Jeongin had heard of the special crimes unit- they dealt with a lot of the Hero and Villain conflicts around Seoul. 

 

Jungkook cocked his head to one side and asked, “Are you here with someone or-”    
  


He was interrupted by a frantic “Jeongin!” and looked up to see Changbin and Seungmin racing towards him, panic evident on their faces. 

 

As they came towards him, Jeongin missed the exchange that Jungkook and Taehyung shared and the way that Jungkook mumbled, “So, he’s Chan’s new boy,” with a little smile. 

 

“Hi hyungs,” Jeongin waved with a small, diffident grin on his face. 

 

Seungmin immediately patted him down and checked to see if he was injured while Changbin asked what had happened. 

  
Taehyung and Jungkook filled him in while Seungmin worried on endlessly. Too focused on Seungmin rambling on in front of him, Jeongin missed the hushed words that Changbin exchanged with Taehyung and Jungkook, who ruffled his hair and told him to be careful out in the field before asking how the “team” was doing. 

 

“Seo Changbin? Yang Jeongin?” A lady called out, directing them to a separate doorway. “They’re ready for you.”  

 

“I’ll wait by the main desk, okay Innie? If you need me just come and get me.” Seungmin assured him and pinched his cheek before he left.  

  
Jeongin turned to see Changbin and Jungkook laughing together, Jungkook telling him to “Say hi to Joon if you see him, he’ll be happy to know you guys are doing well.” before letting him go. 

 

“You know them?” Jeongin asked Changbin, eyes sparkling like large gemstones. 

 

Changbin laughed and nodded. “Something like that.” He didn’t elaborate and Jeongin didn’t press any further. 

 

Changbin guided him through the process as they inputted Jeongin’s powers under pyrokinetics in the police system. Jeongin was just about finished signing all of the papers and documents h needed to when Taehyung- Jeongin recognized the shock of blue hair in an instant- entered the room with two men dressed in black suits and stern looks. Jeongin thought they looked like soldier statues- sturdy, strong, and completely void of emotion. 

 

“What’s going on?” Changbin asked, standing up from where he and Jeongin were sitting at a table. 

 

Taehyung looked grim, which was a worrying change in the expression he wore before. “We’ve been informed by the police chief that Jeongin is needed.” 

 

Changbin and Jeongin frowned in confusion. “What for?”  

 

Taehyung sighed, dangerous darkness settling in his eyes as he fixed his gaze on Jeongin. 

 

“Jeongin… someone’s requested to see you.” He paused, seeming to struggle with the next words. Jeongin felt Changbin slip his hand into Jeongin’s, who gripped his hyung’s hand tightly, bracing himself for Taehyung’s next words. 

 

But nothing he or Changbin could do could prepare him for what Taehyung said.  

 

“Jeongin, it’s Malum. Malum wants to see you.” 

  
  


… 

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 7**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm sorry (Not sorry heh) but I couldn't resist making Jeongin's hair red- because even though he slays the blonde hair, his hair looked so adorable during the Miroh era and I loved it so much. Plus it matches his fire powers so liiiiike (≧ڡ≦) 
> 
> (Also did anyone catch that Pewdiepie reference? Lol I'm sorry I couldn't resist I'm insane) 
> 
> Important question time: 
> 
> So my updates have been pretty random and crazy lately and I was just wondering if you guys would prefer a regular update schedule or have updates every time the chapters are ready. I don't mind either one but I wanted to know what you all thought.
> 
> Okie that's all for now- Have a great day/night!!   
>  ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝ᵇʸᵉᵉᵉ!


	8. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin watched with narrow eyes as Malum, one of the most formidable Villains Korea had ever seen, fidgeted nervously. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What? What is it?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “There’s another.” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Another what?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Another pyrokinetic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter :D 
> 
> The plot thickens :P 
> 
> (This is one thicc plot)

****  
  


“Jeongin… someone’s requested to see you.” He paused, seeming to struggle with the next words. Jeongin felt Changbin slip his hand into Jeongin’s, who gripped his hyung’s hand tightly, bracing himself for Taehyung’s next words. 

 

But nothing he or Changbin could do could prepare him for what Taehyung said.  

 

“Jeongin, it’s Malum. Malum wants to see you.” 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 8:**

  
  


“Wh-what?” Jeongin stuttered, feeling his heart squeeze at the words. 

 

“No,” Changbin stated firmly stepping in front of Jeongin. He eyed the men in black next to Taehyung then looked to his friend. “I’m not letting that happen.”    
  


“Changbin-”    
  


“Under no circumstances will Jeongin be meeting that- that monster.” Changbin spat out and Jeongin leapt to his feet, placing a hand on his hyung’s arm carefully. He could tell Changbin was getting mad and he definitely didn’t want things to escalate further. Even though his hyung was super cute and fluffy at home, Changbin had his dark side. And it wasn’t cute, nor fluffy. 

 

“Hyung,” Jeongin whispered, tugging on his arm. “I can do it.” 

 

“What?” Changbin spun around and stared at him, incredulous. “You aren’t actually considering this, are you Jeongin? This is Malum we’re talking about- possibly the most dangerous Villain we’ve seen in the last century. He kidnapped us, Jeongin. He hurt us-”

 

“Hyung,” Jeongin stated again, locking eyes with Changbin, bringing him down from his angry tirade. He gazed deep into Changbin’s dark coal eyes, trying to get his hyung to see what he was feeling. Determination. Resolve. Courage. Holding onto Changbin's arm, he softly spoke. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

 

Changbin seemed to recede, although somewhat unwillingly, and gave Jeongin a small, reluctant nod. Jeongin didn't miss the way his hyung's hand reached for his, squeezing it softly. It was almost like he was making sure Jeongin was still there. 

 

Jeongin looked at Taehyung with determined eyes, steeling his nerves for the task ahead of him. “I can do it,” He said, nodding slightly. “I will do it.” 

 

Taehyung gave him a grim look but nodded in understanding. He looked back at the guards behind him and they stepped forward, leading Jeongin out the door. 

 

“Only him.” One guard said roughly as Changbin stepped forward, pointing at Jeongin. 

 

Jeongin’s hyung narrowed his eyes but quickly stepped back after Jeongin gave him a reassuring smile. Jeongin was taken out of the room and down the hall, trying to catch a final glimpse of his hyung before his vision was taken over by the scariest face he’d ever seen. 

 

He was taken down the hall and flinched as the door behind him shut with a loud bang. 

 

It was strange how fast he could go from perfectly happy to scarily alone. 

 

Taehyung caught up with guards, scolding them for moving too fast without him. “You do know that you guys have no authority here right? It is the police station, not whatever government section you come from.” 

 

The man to his left- who Jeongin decided to call Goon 1- didn’t even turn to look at Taehyung as he stated robotically in his gruff voice, “We work under the President of the-” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know about the Anti-Villain Association crap, it means nothing to me.” Taehyung slid past Goon 2 and grabbed onto Jeongin’s arm, pulling him in front of him. Jeongin looked up to the older, surprised at his sudden protectiveness. Taehyung looked down and gave him a small grin, whispering simply, “Your Changbin hyung is very intimidating.”    
  


Jeongin, groaning in embarrassment instantaneously understood. Of course, Changbin had to threaten everyone around him. It was his second nature. 

 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, but Taehyung interrupted him with an exaggerated shush. 

 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, honey,” Taehyung turned to shoot the men next to them a narrow-eyed glare and urged Jeongin on. “Now, I won’t be allowed to go into the room with you,” At Jeongin’s wide-eyed look he quickly said, “Neither will they.” 

 

Jeongin looked at Goon 1 and Goon 2 hesitantly before glancing back to Taehyung, stepping closer to his hyung. Taehyung felt like an older brother to him, even if they had just met a few hours ago. The elder radiated positivity and warmth and something strangely magnetic. Jeongin had the feeling that Taehyung was very popular wherever he went. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Goon 1 and Goon 2 suddenly stepping in front of him and Taehyung. 

 

“He’s behind this door.” Goon 1 stated, holding Jeongin’s gaze sternly. “You’ll have ten minutes,” He continued. “No more, no less. There is a bulletproof glass panel between you and the offender and no physical contact will be permitted or possible. Everything will be recorded and accessible to the government. You may enter when you are ready.” Goon 1 stepped to the side, allowing Jeongin to enter the room. 

 

Jeongin gulped, staring at the door in front of him, not entirely sure what he was feeling. A mix of dread and fear? Anger? Reluctance? None of what he was feeling was good, that much he was sure of. 

 

Taehyung put a hand on his shoulder and Jeongin looked up at the elder. “Changbin reminded me to tell you that you don’t have to do this, Jeongin. I myself aren’t sure if you should.” 

 

Jeongin’s eyes remained on the steel doors, not willing to look away. 

 

“Jeongin?” 

 

“I’ll see you in ten minutes, Tae-Tae hyung,” 

 

Jeongin pushed through the doors, barely hearing Taehyung’s amused “Damn, that kid sure is something.” over the beating of his heart throbbing in his ears. 

 

The door shut behind him, eerily loud in the silence of the dark room. Jeongin looked around to see a near-bare room, furnished only with a table and chair pressed up against a glass wall. A dim light flickered above, lighting the room in a strange, ghostly way. Jeongin’s eyes travelled up the glass wall to see a figure sitting behind it, hands handcuffed and restrained on the table. Their blue jumpsuit was stamped with numbers too shadowed for Jeongin to see. 

 

Two gleaming eyes suddenly appeared in the dark, one a manic, golden brown and the other an icy, sharp blue. A pearly smile stretched out across a stitched up, reconstructed mouth, twisting its features sickeningly. Jeongin felt a flood of panic claw at his chest and desperately fought back the fragments of memories that attacked him. Mismatched eyes. Stark black stitches. Deranged, crazed laughter. All of it swarmed behind his eyes, tearing at his lungs, squeezing his heart. 

 

“Long time no see, Jeongin.” 

 

Jeongin tensed at the familiar, scratchy voice and somehow found it in him to reply. “Wish it were longer but you know,” 

 

Malum’s lips twisted down in a frown before he smiled again. “Now that wasn’t nice. I just wanted to talk, Jeongin.” He purred, leaning forward towards the glass. 

 

“Then talk.” Jeongin shot back, already done with the entire conversation. 

 

Malum’s eyes darkened at his tone and his smile wavered but it remained on his face. “Very well then. I heard you’ve developed some… abilities.”  

 

Jeongin stilled in shock. “Wh-what are you talking about?” He bluffed, hoping he could fool Malum into thinking he was misinformed. 

 

Malum chuckled, shaking his head. “Pyrokinetics  _ is _ hard to hide, you know?” He laughed again, “Well of course _you_ know, excuse my slip.” 

 

Jeongin weighed his options. Playing the fool and denying everything Malum said might work- but if he got mad at Jeongin… He almost shuddered at the thought of it. He could tell Malum the truth… It would save time and Jeongin wouldn’t have to watch everything he said around the Villain. Besides, Malum couldn’t do anything to him. He was locked behind glass, isolated in darkness. By the Villain’s clear excitement and the way his eyes moved around restlessly and his fingers twitched uncontrollably, Jeongin suspected it had been a while since Malum had received any visitors. 

 

“Awfully quiet there, Jeongin. You think-” 

 

“You’re right.” Jeongin locked eyes with Malum, glaring straight into those mismatched eyes. “I do have powers.” 

 

Malum, to Jeongin’s surprise, looked shocked, mouth parting slightly. “So it’s true,” The Villain murmured. “You do have pyrokinetics,” 

 

Jeongin said nothing, knowing that his expression alone told Malum everything he needed to know. 

 

Malum frowned, expression changing to slight judgement and confusion. “So… Why on Earth are you still hanging around those losers? The Stray Kids, they’re called?” 

 

Jeongin glared at Malum fiercely. “Don’t you dare talk about my friends like that.” 

 

Malum looked like he wanted to put up his hands apologetically. Instead, he chose to roll his eyes and said in an oily voice, “Sorry, sorry. But don’t you think that they’re deadweight? They’re holding you back, Jeongin. You’re a pyrokinetic! You control one of the main elements in life- that makes you rare, Jeongin. Special. Imagine what you could do without them, what we could do-”    
  


Jeongin seethed. “Shut up!” He shot up from the chair, slamming his hands down on the table. “My hyungs care for me and I love them! I will never,  _ ever  _ partner with you.” 

 

Malum pressed on, not seeming to care about Jeongin’s anger. “They are holding you back! Why, Jeongin, do you think that pyrokinetics was outlawed? Because of one person’s meaningless blunder?” Malum laughed an evil, condescending sound. “No. It’s because you’re dangerous, Jeongin. More so than you think. You are powerful, just like me.”  

 

Jeongin paled, fear rushing through him. His words caught in his throat, unwilling to come out. 

 

"People like you  _ruled_ , Jeongin. Once upon a time, your kind was the best of the best. The strongest. You were worshipped and feared by all. Now look at you," Malum scoffed, shaking his head. "A lineage of imperial, ardent rulers reduced to a scared, dependent child. It's pathetic. Get over your useless Heroic visions, for they shall grant you nothing but pain. Embrace your power Jeongin," Malum stared deeply into his eyes, the fiery passion behind them frightening. "And shake the world." 

 

Malum, seemingly content with his response- or lack thereof- stated, “Think about that when you sleep tonight. That is  _ if  _ you can get to sleep.” He stopped, expression changing to something more cautious- hesitant. “Now that I know you’re capable… there's something you must know, Jeongin. It’s very important- life-saving, even.”  

 

Jeongin watched with narrow eyes as Malum, one of the most formidable Villains Korea had ever seen, fidgeted nervously. Malum was wavering, vacillant. 

 

“What? What is it?” 

 

Malum sighed. “There’s another.” 

 

“Another what?” 

 

“Another pyrokinetic.” 

 

Jeongin snapped his head up at the completely unexpected answer. “W-What?” 

 

Malum grimaced, regret clear in his eyes. “You heard me right. You’re not the only fire-manipulator out there, Jeongin.” 

 

“How is that possible?” Jeongin burst out, glaring at the Villain across him. 

 

“He is- uh, was my… apprentice of sorts. He came to me asking for help with his powers.” 

 

Jeongin groaned. “Well great, with you as a teacher there’s no way that he’s a good person.” 

 

“Unfortunately,” Malum sighed, “You are correct. Although I don’t appreciate the comment about my teaching ways.” 

 

Jeongin let out a prolonged groan, planting his head on the cold, steel table in front of him. 

 

Malum shook his head, a disapproving look on his face. “With your strength, Jeongin, you have a responsibility. To keep others safe.” 

 

“Heh, ironic, jackass,” Jeongin snorted, muttering sarcastically. “Since you tried to kill the Heroes and all that.” 

 

Malum shook his head, sincere panic evident in his eyes, making him look somewhat human for one of the first times. “Jeongin you must remember-” 

 

The doors swung open suddenly with a large bang and Jeongin turned to see Goon 1 and 2 striding in, ready to pull Jeongin out of the room. Taehyung was nowhere in sight. 

 

“Your time is over. You need to go.” Goon 1 stated roughly, his silent counterpart nodding at the words. 

 

Jeongin frowned, ready to protest, but before he could utter a single word, Goon 2- the quieter one- wordlessly grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder forcefully. Jeongin yelled in objection, kicking and screaming as the man carried him away, his grip on Jeongin’s waist too tight and painful. 

 

“Jeongin! Romeo! Beware of Romeo!” Malum was pressed up against the glass, slamming his shoulders into the surface as he shook the chains around his hands. “Beware of Romeo-” 

 

The doors slammed behind him and Jeongin continued to scream, yelling everything he could think to yell at the men, especially the one gripping onto him way too tightly for it to be comfortable. 

 

“Take care of him,” Goon 2 yelled over Jeongin’s screams. “He’s making too much noise.” 

 

Goon 1 nodded, and to Jeongin’s horror, pulled out a transparent case from his pocket. He popped it open and revealed the sharpest needle Jeongin had ever seen, the syringe filled with a strange, clear liquid.

 

He jabbed it into Jeongin’s flailing arm and all too soon, his vision began to cloud and blur, his thumping heart slowing down in his chest involuntarily. 

 

“S-stop this,” He whispered, hitting Goon 2’s back with trembling, clenched fists. “Ch-Changbin hyung!” He called out weakly, fighting the urge to sleep. “Seu-Seung... min hyung…” 

 

His vision snapped into monochromatic grey and then, he saw nothing, but black. 

  
  


… 

  
  


“You think he’ll wake up soon?” 

 

Voices. Voices all around him. 

 

“If he doesn’t I’m suing the government.” 

 

“To hell with that, I’m going to kill those idiots.” 

 

“Not before I do.” 

 

Angry voices. Jeongin tensed, scared. Although… upon listening to the voices closer, they seemed familiar… 

 

“Guys, stop- I think he’s waking up.” 

 

Jeongin saw slivers of colour surrounding him and annoying, bright light and he moaned, turning away. Cool hands cupped his cheeks and murmured apologies were uttered, and Jeongin relaxed, nuzzling into the cold touch. 

 

“Aw, cutie,” Someone muttered, and Jeongin felt a hand run through his hair. “Jeonginnie? Can you open your eyes for me?” 

 

Jeongin groaned but cracked open an eye, squinting up at the blurry faces surrounding him. Was that… Felix and Changbin? And Seungmin and Hyunjin? He blinked harshly and the faces around him focused, revealing themselves to be his hyungs. 

 

“Wha-What’s up, hyungs?” Jeongin murmured, wincing at his scratchy voice. He sounded wrecked. 

 

“Oh, thank god,” Changbin breathed out, relief clearly flooding his tense form. 

 

With the help of Seungmin, Jeongin was sitting up, still very sleepy and confused. His arm ached with a dull pain and Jeongin frowned in confusion, giving it a glance. A small bandaid was placed over his skin. His eyes followed the pale skin of his arm down to his hand, which was being gripped tightly by another. He looked up to see Hyunjin and Felix holding onto his hands, looking both angry and scared. “What happened?” Jeongin was almost too afraid to ask. 

 

“Those dickheads injected you with some sedative. Guess you put up too much of a fight for them.” Jisung snorted, arms crossed angrily across his chest. 

 

“Oh, yeah, them." Jeongin frowned, recalling Goon 1 and 2 and their injection. That explained the pain in his arm. They had probably gotten his muscle with the needle. "They kinda sucked,” Jeongin mumbled, a smile breaking across his face at the sound of his hyungs laughing. 

 

“Understatement of the year,” Chan- who had walked into the room with Woojin- snorted as he placed a tray of mugs down next to the group. 

  
Jeongin realised that he was on the couch in the living room and immediately relaxed, happy to be back at home and not at that terrible police station- which reminded him…  

  
“Is Taehyung sunbaenim okay?” Jeongin asked, recalling that the police officer hadn’t been there when Goon 1 and 2 came to take him out of the room. 

 

He ignored Jisung’s little snicker of “He said ‘sunbaenim’.”

 

“Ah, Channie called them and Namjoon assured him that Taehyung is fine,” Woojin said as he handed Jeongin a cup of hot chocolate. “They’re pissed as hell, though. Especially Kook.” He added in a smaller voice.

 

Jeongin didn’t see Minho’s wince at the words and missed his small exclaim of “Poor baddies. They’re gonna get dragged to hell and back by Joon’s boys.” 

 

“Are  _ you  _ okay?” Chan crouched down in front of him, worry evident in his voice. 

 

Jeongin nodded but inside, he didn’t feel even remotely okay. Malum’s words echoed in his mind, chilling him to the bone. 

 

Romeo. He had said, “Beware Romeo.” Jeongin didn’t have a clue as to who or what “Romeo” was, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

 

All of a sudden, someone grabbed Jeongin around his waist and hoisted him up. Jeongin squeaked in surprise and instinctively threw his arms around Minho’s neck. The older laughed and curled an arm under his legs and another behind his back, holding Jeongin in a bridal carry as he clutched his hyung tightly. Jeongin snuggled against Minho, forgetting about Malum for a moment as he basked in the warmth of his hyung. 

 

“Can we go snuggle?” Jeongin whined as he pouted, turning to look at his other hyungs. He hid a smile against Minho’s chest as he saw Chan, Jisung, and surprisingly enough Seungmin melt at his voice “All of us?” 

 

All of them immediately stood up, like eager, excited puppies and Jeongin giggled. 

  
Minho set him down and he was immediately snatched up by Chan, who hugged him tightly as they fell onto the soft, carpeted floor. Jeongin laughed and screamed for mercy as his hyung started tickling him, much to the amusement of the others. Felix and Jisung grabbed pillows and started flinging them into Minho and Changbin, yelling out “Pillow fight!” as they attacked their hyungs. Woojin and Minho fought with surprising ferocity while Seungmin and Changbin just sat back and watched, amused. 

  
Hyunjin grabbed onto Minho and pulled him away from Jisung and Felix just as Changbin pulled Felix back. Eventually, all of them ended up curled around each other, exhausted from their escapades. Jeongin found himself hugging Chan, arms wrapped around his hyung’s waist, snuggled into his back. Seungmin lay next to Chan, resting on Felix’s legs. Felix himself was clutching Changbin’s hand- their interlocked hands laying atop of Changbin’s chest. Hyunjin, Minho, and Woojin all lay on Changbin’s legs, which must have been uncomfortable but Changbin didn’t seem to care. Hyunjin and Minho were cuddling, with Hyunjin’s arm thrown over Minho’s chest. Jisung lay next to Hyunjin, close to Changbin. 

 

Jeongin smiled happily, feeling a warmth incomparable to anything burst in his chest, filling his heart up. Looking around at his hyungs, he felt protected and loved from everything. Nothing could harm him here in the company of his hyungs. Except, his thoughts. 

 

Even as he lay with all of his kind, amazing protective hyungs, he couldn’t help but think about Malum’s words. Romeo. Romeo must be the pyrokinetic that Malum had been talking about. His “apprentice”. His evil, rogue apprentice. That would be fun to deal with, Jeongin sighed in his head. He paused, remembering the severity in Malum’s face as he warned Jeongin of his apprentice. Jeongin was confused- that was a true understatement- but he was certain of one thing. 

 

A new Villain was coming, and Malum was scared. And that, perhaps, was the most frightening part of the entire situation. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 8**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! 
> 
> Hehe I couldn't resist adding a bit more of Taetae to the mix- he's just fun to write ( ˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و  
> Goon 1 and 2 are meanies (>~<)   
> But don't worry- Namjoon and the bois have taken care of it   
> ( ಸωಸ) 
> 
> aaaanyway 
> 
> In regards to the question I asked last time- most of you have said that you don't mind when I update and don't mind not having a schedule. (You've all been so nice about it so thank you!! (≧∇≦)/)   
> So I'll update whenever I can/whenever I've written a chapter 
> 
> Anywho I think that's all for now- I'll see you all later!!


	9. Scene Stealers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have-have we met before?” Jeongin asked shakily, shrinking into himself as the boy seemed to scan him, eyes trailing up his body, making Jeongin feel self-conscious. 
> 
> “Hmm? Oh, I don’t think so.” The boy’s smile grew and Jeongin gaped at his canines- they were as sharp as a snake’s fangs. “I’m sure we’ll get to know one another better though,” He purred, taking another step towards Jeongin. “It’s inevitable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers :3 
> 
> Hehe this chapter was fun to write- I hope you all enjoy!!

 

He paused, remembering the severity in Malum’s face as he warned Jeongin of his apprentice. Jeongin was confused- that was a true understatement- but he was certain of one thing. 

 

A new Villain was coming, and Malum was scared. And that was perhaps the most frightening part of the entire situation. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 9:**

  
  


Jeongin dodged a punch, stepping to the side as he clenched his own hand in a fist, ready to punch back. His fiery red hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and the water from the water bottle that Minho had dunked on him before they had started sparring. He was currently fighting Chan and Jisung, testing out some of the moves that Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin had taught him. 

 

His hyungs had suggested the combat training just in case Jeongin found himself in a situation where he was unable to use his fire powers, and while Jeongin was thankful for the help, he had to admit that it was exhausting work. Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin had personally taken it upon themselves to teach him self defence moves and tactics, which had taken the entire morning and a good chunk of the afternoon. 

 

His other hyungs had finished sparring and had sat down on the sidelines to watch his fight with Jisung and Chan. Jeongin didn’t exactly like the attention, but he didn’t have time to think about it as Jisung ran forward, eyes glittering with mischief.  

 

Jeongin, pulling his punches slightly as to avoid injuring his hyungs, threw his fist into Jisung’s shoulder and ducked under Chan’s right hook. He whirled around and kicked his leg out as he ducked to the ground, aiming to swipe Chan’s legs out from under him. Much to Jeongin’s surprise and dread, his hyung barely even moved as Jeongin’s legs slammed into his. Jeongin gaped up at him and Chan gave him a devilish grin before he grabbed onto Jeongin’s shirt, pulling him up. Jeongin grabbed his wrists and pulled them off his shirt with all his might. He heard the tell-tale sound of threads ripping as he adjusted his grip and pushed Chan’s hands off him. Chan’s eyes widened in panic as he realised what was happening and he let go of Jeongin’s shirt- which was now a tattered v-neck. 

 

“No, no, no! This is a safe show! I repeat, a safe show!” Hyunjin yelled as he ran forward to hug Jeongin, hiding his slightly open shirt from the others. 

 

Jeongin blushed red but hoped that it was hidden on his already flushed face. Jisung was cackling as he wiped his face with a towel and Chan was apologizing profusely, trying to catch Jeongin’s eyes from behind Hyunjin’s protective barrier. 

 

Jeongin assured him multiple times that it was okay but Chan still wanted to make it up to him- thinking he had gone too hard on him. His hyung had suggested that they go out and do something fun for once.

 

It was a weekend and JYP News had given them 3 days off- which was unusual but Jeongin figured that it was because the boss really liked Chan. Seizing the opportunity, Jeongin and his hyungs had convinced Chan to actually take the time off to do something fun instead of heading back to the office to get a head start on work. Luckily, his hyung seemed to be trying to enjoy the weekend. So they changed out of their training outfits and got into what Seungmin liked to call ‘civilian mode’. Completely normal, young boys just walking the streets of Seoul. (Although Jeongin knew that as long as cool Hyunjin, blondie Chan, and dark, ‘Binsual’ Changbin were with them they would never be able to escape attention fully.) 

 

Now, Jeongin was arm in arm with his favourite Binsual, skipping down the street to a nearby ice cream store with his other hyungs walking nearby. 

 

They all sat down in one of the booths- a tight fit but they made it work- and Woojin ordered all the ice cream. Chan was happily digging into a caramel vanilla fusion while Woojin and Minho were sharing a strawberry sundae. Changbin had an almond-chocolate scoop while Jisung and Hyunjin had chocolate and cherry. Felix was feeding little spoonfuls of cookies and cream to Seungmin, who was blissfully eating the cold treat. In turn, he fed Felix a share of his own mint chocolate chip ice cream. Jeongin sneakily stole a bite of all of his other hyungs ice cream- especially Hyunjin’s. There was something about the cherry ice cream and the way it was as red as his hyung’s lips that kept him coming back for more. 

 

Hyunjin sighed as Jeongin leaned against him with a sly smile on his face but gave in quickly to the younger's wide, sparkling puppy eyes. While Jeongin was distracted with his spoonful of cherry ice cream, Hyunjin stole a bite of Jeongin’s own rocky road. Jeongin noticed the move but didn’t say anything, opting instead to lean into Hyunjin’s side, enjoying the feeling of Hyunjin's hand carding through his hair. 

 

“Attention, please,” Chan declared, tapping his plastic spoon against his ice cream cone, smiling like a doof. An adorable, too-cute-for-his-own-good doof, but still a doof nonetheless. 

 

“I would like to acknowledge the efforts that our Jeonginnie has made throughout the past week. Always asking for extra training, always helping out around the house- you’ve made a lot of progress and I want you to know that we’ve all noticed it.” Chan smiled at Jeongin, who looked back happily. “We’re sorry for benching you, and that probably won't change right now, but if you keep up the hard work then we’ll all be making our debut as the new Stray Kids together!” Chan looked so excited- like a little beagle- that Jeongin would do anything for him. Woojin and Changbin instantly shushed the leader, reminding him that they were in public. They couldn’t be sure who was listening, so they had to be careful as to not blow their Hero identities. Chan sheepishly scratched his head, apologising quietly with a small smile. 

 

“Alrighty, hyung,” Jeongin sighed, but it was clear that he wasn’t annoyed. “I’ll continue to work hard.” 

 

Jisung let out a loud, comical “Fighting!” and the rest of his hyungs broke out in laughter.

 

Jeongin wanted to laugh alongside them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do anything but smile shakily. The real reason he had buckled down during the week and started working harder to get better, faster, and stronger was because he was scared. He was certain that what Malum had told him wasn’t just some caution.

 

Romeo was a threat. And sooner or later, Jeongin would have to deal with them. And when he did, he would be ready. 

 

He had made that promise to himself on the night that Malum had talked to him. He intended to keep it. 

 

“Innie? What’s with the long face?” Hyunjin knocked shoulders with him and Jeongin looked up at his hyung, blinking out of his thoughts. 

 

“Ah, sorry hyung, it’s nothing,” Jeongin said, dismissing his hyung’s worries. He slipped a smile onto his face, hoping desperately that it looked convincing. He just didn’t want them to worry. 

 

“Are you sure? You looked-” A sudden crash interrupted his sentence and Jeongin jolted in fear, immediately turning to look at what had caused the loud noise. A waitress stood, staring at the small TV in the upper corner of the room, her arms and hands trembling where they were placed on her mouth which was agape in horror. A tray lay on the ground in front of her, glass cups shattered all over the floor. 

 

“Ma’am? Are you okay?” Woojin asked, standing up to help her. He glanced up to the TV and immediately stopped in his tracks, eyes scanning the horrible sight on the screen. 

 

Jeongin, upon seeing his hyung’s face looked up to the TV screen immediately, dreading for what was to come. 

 

Fiery destruction wreaked havoc on the streets, the small figures of people running evident on the broadcast. Jeongin stared at the sight, feeling his heart plummet to his stomach. So much for a fun afternoon. 

 

The rest of his hyungs quickly stood up after seeing the live video footage. Jisung grabbed Jeongin’s hand and pulled him outside along with his other hyungs. 

 

“Jeongin, go home,” Minho kindly but firmly ordered, seconded by a nod of agreement from Chan. 

 

Jeongin pouted, still clutching his melting ice cream in hand. He wanted nothing more than his hyungs to stop playing the Heroes for one second, however selfish that was. He also wanted to join them and fight alongside them, but he knew that was out of the question. 

 

So all he did was nod. 

 

“We’re sorry, Innie,” Woojin murmured, ruffling his hair apologetically. 

 

Jeongin smiled up at him. “It’s okay, hyung. I get it.”    
  


“Do you want me to walk you home?” Felix asked, gently knocking shoulders with him. 

 

Jeongin shook his head. “It’s okay hyung, I can manage on my own.” 

 

“Alright then, if you’re sure.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. You guys should go. Saving the world and all that.” Jeongin said the words with a smile, but he knew that it didn’t look convincing. Felix gave him a sorry look and pressed a kiss to his cheeks quickly. 

 

“We’ll be back soon, Innie.” 

 

Jeongin nodded as he waved goodbye. The rest of them immediately ran the opposite direction, down the streets. Jeongin kept waving until they had all disappeared from sight- no doubt to one of the many locations where they had extra suits or equipment stashed. It had been Jisung’s idea- just in case they were away from home and needed to get changed into costume quickly. His hyungs had promised him that when he joined the team they’d show him all the secret spots. Until then, Jeongin just speculated. 

 

He started walking down the streets, wondering where exactly the fires were. Jeongin remembered that strangely enough, the flames had been a striking blue. Wondering how his hyungs would handle it, Jeongin went through each of their abilities in his head. 

 

Changbin’s powers were sure to come in handy- he could pack snow and ice onto the flames. He wasn’t exactly sure how Hyunjin and Seungmin’s powers would help- electric powers and sonic manipulation would be tough to integrate into the situation. They were more offensive abilities than defensive. Felix’s powers could be helpful, he noted. His hyung could telekinetically transfer water to the fires to put them out. Although it would depend on if there was any water nearby and how energised his hyung was feeling. 

 

He decided to take a detour, choosing to walk the streets a little more. Spring was blooming and pretty, white flowers were blossoming on the trees, sprinkling petals on the paths like snowflakes falling down to earth. He happily strolled through them, trying to catch a few of the soft, feathery petals in the palms of his hands. 

 

When he had walked around and explored enough of the streets, he started to make his way back to the apartment, knowing that the time had flown by and his hyungs would be arriving back home soon.  

  
Jeongin walked on, trying to ignore the doubt and worry creeping into his chest. He tried to believe that his hyungs would be okay. That they would come back to him just like before. That they would always come back to him, no matter what. 

 

But what if one day, they didn’t? 

 

And then… Jeongin would be alone.  

 

He hadn’t even realised that he was crying until warm, salty tears slipped down his cheeks and fell onto the ground, like raindrops tumbling from the sky. 

 

“What’s with the tears, darling?” 

 

Jeongin snapped his head up, blinking tears out of his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision. A boy around his age stood in front of him, tall and slightly intimidating. He was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket which engulfed his slim yet muscly figure. He didn’t look completely Korean- maybe half American? Black hair fell into his eyes, which were a glimmering hazel, almost golden in colour. They were framed by long, caliginous eyelashes. His lips were a dark, blood red, shiny and turned up in a smirk. 

 

Realising he was blatantly staring, Jeongin shook himself out of his thoughts and stuttered out, “Oh, um, nothing, it’s- I’m fine. Thanks,” He mumbled, embarrassed. 

 

The other laughed, tossing curly, dark hair out of his eyes. “It’s alright. I don’t mind a few tears. You look pretty either way,” 

 

Jeongin’s eyes widened at the sudden compliment, shocked. “Oh, um, thank you,” He squeaked out, taking a little step back as the other boy stepped forward. “Have-have we met before?” Jeongin asked shakily, shrinking into himself as the boy seemed to scan him, eyes trailing up his body, making Jeongin feel self-conscious. 

 

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t think so.” The boy’s smile grew and Jeongin gaped at his canines- they were as sharp as a snake’s fangs. “I’m sure we’ll get to know one another better though,” He purred, taking another step towards Jeongin. “It’s inevitable.” 

 

Jeongin moved to step back again but his back hit the wall next to his apartment door. He wondered faintly how he had ended up in the position as he looked up at the boy in front of him. “I-I don’t understand. I don’t even know your name.”    
  


“You will soon, Mia Cara.’’ He said in an accent that sounded oddly Latin. 

 

Jeongin wanted to question the other further but was interrupted by the boy’s gaze flickering to something in the corner of his vision. A smirk slipped onto his face and all of a sudden, he placed his hands on Jeongin’s shoulders, leaning in to whisper “We’ve got company, dear. I guess my little distraction didn’t work for long. Oh well,” He fisted his hands into the fabric of Jeongin’s shirt, eyes gleaming like pyrite. 

 

“Just makes this moment sweeter.” 

 

With no warning whatsoever, he pulled him in forcefully, pressing himself close to Jeongin. 

 

Then, he surged forward and pressed his lips to Jeongin’s. 

 

Jeongin blinked in confusion as the boy held him close, too shocked to resist the kiss. His brain was too slow to process what was happening, and his hands were hovering at his sides, uncertain and trembling. 

 

Jeongin finally got a bearing and pulled away, slamming back against the wall behind him. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he gawked at the boy in front of him. 

 

“Wh-why would you-”

 

The boy shushed him pressing a finger to his crimson lips. “We’ll meet again, Juliet. May fate see to that.” 

 

With that, he left Jeongin, disappearing down the street in a flash of black. 

 

The boy’s words echoed in his mind and Jeongin, feeling needles creeping up his spine, recalled what he had said.  _ We’ll meet again, Juliet.  _ That boy… he was Romeo. There was no mistaking it. His mind flashed back to the note that he had received while he was still in the JYP Headquarters’ medical center. “Sleep well, Juliet” the notecard had read. Jeongin yelled at himself inwardly for his stupidity. Romeo and Juliet, of course. 

 

The boy’s slick words haunted him.  _ We’ve got company, dear _ . Jeongin, pressed against the wall, raised his head, fearing the worst.

 

He was met with exactly that.

 

There, standing in the middle of the street, were his hyungs, who had no doubt witnessed everything. 

 

And they were furious. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 9**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe pls don't kill me（/∇＼) 
> 
> I imagine Innie to be of legal age in this fic, but still- consent is cool so don't be like the Romeo!
> 
> I wonder how Innie's hyungs will take mystery boi's & Innie's kiss... 
> 
> I guess we'll find out next time (ಸ ‿ ಸ)  
> See you all later!! <3


	10. Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeongin how did this happen?”
> 
> I don’t know, I’m sorry hyungs. 
> 
> “He didn’t do anything else, right?” 
> 
> I’m sorry hyungs. I’m sorry. 
> 
> “So what if he didn’t Woojin! He still stole Innie’s kisses and that’s unacceptable!”
> 
> Please stop shouting, please. I’m sorry. 
> 
> “I’m making sure nothing worse happened!” 
> 
> Please…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> Sorry!! This chapter's on the shorter side and is a bit of a buildup to the next one (which will be posted soon I promise!) 
> 
> I'll see you all later! >w<

“We’ve got company, dear.” 

 

He fisted his hands into the fabric of Jeongin’s shirt, eyes gleaming like pyrite. With no warning whatsoever, he pulled him in forcefully, pressing himself close to Jeongin. 

 

Then, he surged forward and pressed his lips to Jeongin’s. 

 

The boy’s slick words haunted him.  _ We’ve got company, dear _ . Jeongin, pressed against the wall, raised his head, fearing the worst. He was met with exactly that. 

 

There, standing in the middle of the street, were his hyungs, who had no doubt witnessed everything. 

 

And they were furious. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 10:**

  
  


Jeongin stared for a second at his reflection in the mirror before he opened the doorway and hurried up the stairs, not wanting to look back at his hyungs, who were following close behind him.

 

He tried to forget his chilling image in the mirror. His lips were a vivid red so dark it was like they were bleeding. The boy’s lipstick was all over his face. It made him sick. It hadn’t been his first kiss- Jeongin wasn’t  _ that  _ innocent- but it had still rattled him to his core. He could still remember Romeo’s ice-cold lips against his, curling up in a cat-like smirk, boastful and cocky. 

 

Jeongin wanted to run to his room, shut the door, and never come out, but Chan grabbed his wrist before he could bolt and gently led him to the living room couch. Jeongin remembered the night where they had all cuddled together on the fluffy carpet, feeling closer and safer than ever. That was a distant memory in the hellish nightmare he was currently living through. 

 

“What the hell was that?” 

 

Jeongin flinched at Minho’s loud voice as the elder paced around the room, brow furrowed angrily. “I-I don’t-” 

 

“Who was that, Jeongin?” Seungmin’s voice was murderous. 

 

“Do you know him?” Woojin spoke up, caution in his words.

 

“N-no, but-” 

 

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Felix sounded so worried, it struck him like a slap. 

 

“No, I-”

 

“I’m going to kill him, I swear. He had no right! Did you see Innie? He was forced!” 

 

“Hyungs wait, I-” 

 

“I don’t understand, how could this happen?” 

 

“I won't let him get away with this.”  

 

“Neither will I. C’mon Changbin we’re hunting him down.”

 

“Everyone shut up!” Jeongin yelled, feeling tears prick at his eyes and frustration claw into his lungs, making it hard to breathe. “Just, shut up,” He shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

Silence followed before a small voice apologized. “Sorry Innie,” Jeongin cracked an eye open to see Chan’s worried eyes looking back at him. “We need to know what happened, is that okay?” 

 

Jeongin clenched his hands into fists but nodded, understanding why. But… that would mean he’d have to tell them about Malum and “Romeo”. He needed to if he wanted their help. 

 

“Okay,” He sighed, looking up at his hyungs through his dark lashes. “But please promise me you won't hate me.” 

 

“Why on Earth would we hate you, Innie?” Woojin asked, frowning at the youngest’s words. 

 

“Please, just promise.” Jeongin pleaded, and his hyungs nodded, promising him. 

 

With that, Jeongin launched into his story. 

  
  


… 

  
  


“So what you’re saying, is that the crazy, deranged Villain that kidnapped all of us and put you through hell had an apprentice- who is also a crazy, deranged person who now wants to kidnap you because you’re the ‘Juliet’ to his ‘Romeo’?” Jisung asked incredulously, eyes wide in disbelief. 

 

Jeongin nodded. “Yup, pretty much.” 

 

"So he started those fires to lure us away from you." Woojin murmured, eyes narrowing slightly. "I hate to say it but he's smart. And that can be dangerous." 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner Jeongin?” Minho’s eyes were stormy and dark, full of anger and terrible disappointment. Under the frustration, however, was a glint of hurt and dejection.  

 

Jeongin felt his heart squeeze painfully and tried to apologise, but Changbin spoke up before he could even open his mouth. “He’s right, Jeongin. You put yourself and us in danger because you hid this from us. That isn’t acceptable.”

 

“I’m more focused on the insane murderer intent on kidnapping him,” Hyunjin growled, brows furrowed. 

 

“Don’t forget about the kiss,” Felix mumbled from where he sat on the sofa, arms clutching his arms tightly as he looked down at his crossed legs. 

 

“How could we?” Seungmin bitterly retorted, hands clenching into fists. “I swear I’m going to kill that idiot.” 

 

“Jeongin how did this happen?”

 

_ I don’t know, I’m sorry hyungs.  _

 

“He didn’t do anything else, right?” 

 

_ I’m sorry hyungs. I’m sorry.  _

 

“So what if he didn’t Woojin! He still stole Innie’s kisses and that’s unacceptable!” 

 

_ Please stop shouting, please. I’m sorry.  _

 

“I’m making sure nothing worse happened!” 

 

_ Please… _

 

“Guys,” Felix began, eyeing Jeongin, but was quickly interrupted by his hyungs talking over him. 

 

“I am going to hunt that boy down and I swear I will-” 

 

Jeongin stood up abruptly, tears slipping down his red cheeks as he pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the yelling of his hyungs. Memories struck him like punches and he trembled silently, wishing for it all to end. 

 

He caught Felix’s eyes, which were worried and alert as they scanned his face. He saw his hyung open his mouth and tell something to the others, but couldn't hear anything besides the thudding of his heart in his ears and temples. Jeongin saw with distant eyes how his hyungs all looked towards him, expressions of anger morphing into varying versions of alarm, shock, and dismay. Jeongin couldn’t take it anymore and ran out of the room, ignoring his hyungs calls. He rushed up to the roof, locking the door behind him with a shuddering gasp.   

 

Remembering what he had learned about panic attacks from the JYP medical center doctors, he leant on the door for support, trying to regain control of his breathing. In for 4, hold for 4, out for 4, hold for 4. Repeat. He used the tactic and focused solely on breathing. Jeongin wasn’t sure how long he had spent breathing in and out, back pressed against the door, tears slowly drying on his cheeks, but he predicted it had been ten minutes? Fifteen? 

 

He hadn’t felt this scared since…. since his father had- Jeongin fisted his hands in his hair, closing his eyes to desperately chase the painful memories away. He didn’t need another panic attack. 

 

He shuddered out a heavy sigh, burying his head in his knees. God, his hyungs must think he was insane. An idiot. A crazy, childish idiot. The thought brought more tears to Jeongin’s eyes, stinging with sadness. 

 

“Hello, Jeongin.” Jeongin whipped his head up, squinting into the darkness, trying to see the owner of the voice that had suddenly called out to him. 

 

There. 

 

Standing in the shadows, was a very familiar figure, golden eyes gleaming in the dark like a cat’s.  

 

“I knew we’d meet again. One could say,” Romeo smirked, eyes gleaming like a snake’s. 

 

“It was fate.” 

  
  


**…**

 

  
**END OF CHAPTER 10**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my last week of school in Japan so things have been a little hectic 😅 which is why this chapter's a bit shorter than usual. The next one will be up a bit sooner than this one was so I hope that makes up for it (´・ω・｀) 
> 
> Jeonginnie's feeling like an angsty lil' nugget - but who can blame him? 
> 
> Also- this is very random but writing weird characters like Romeo is strangely fun (´∀｀) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! I'll see you all soon <333


	11. M.I.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you following me? Why are you obsessed with me? Why are you-” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Because Jeongin,” Romeo raised his voice, stepping closer to him. He held out the rose, brandishing it in Jeongin’s face. “We’re the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm back! Sorry for the last chapter - I've had more time to write the past two days so I could whip this boi up. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy & Thanks for your patience!!

 

 

“Hello, Jeongin.” Jeongin whipped his head up, squinting into the darkness, trying to see the owner of the voice that had suddenly called out to him. 

 

There. 

 

Standing in the shadows, was a very familiar figure, golden eyes gleaming in the dark like a cat’s.  

 

“I knew we’d meet again. One could say,” Romeo smirked, eyes gleaming like a snake’s. “It was fate.” 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 11:**

  
  


“What-what are you doing here?” Jeongin leapt to his feet, arms held out in front of him defensively. 

 

The Villain grinned at him, cocking his head to one side as he examined Jeongin. Jeongin chose to do the same and took in the Villain’s appearance. Romeo was wearing a red mask, which surprised him slightly. He had already seen the Villain’s face, so what use was the velvet covering it? He was wearing a white linen shirt with small golden details running down the sleeves and front. The shirt was tucked into a pair of simple black slacks which led down to the large, almost knee-length boots he wore. What stood out the most to Jeongin was the long, red cape settled on his shoulders, draped royally down his back. Realising he was staring, Jeongin cooly met Romeo’s eyes, blankly watching the other.

 

“Aw, baby, why so cold?” Romeo quipped, holding out a gloved hand. Jeongin stared at it, then looked up at the boy with a glare that could freeze fire. 

 

“Get off my roof.” 

Romeo looked taken back for a second before he laughed loudly. He covered his mouth with his black-gloved hands quickly. “Can’t have others interrupting again, can we?” He uttered in a smaller voice, grinning before suddenly stepping forward, grabbing Jeongin’s hands in his.

 

Before Jeongin could do anything, he was being pulled along with surprising strength, along towards the nearby apartment’s roof. Jeongin let out a small exclaim as Romeo grabbed him around his waist and threw him down to the roof of the other building. It wasn’t a phenomenal distance down from the roof he was already on, but Jeongin still felt his heart pounding away at his ribcage from the leap. 

 

“Hey!” He yelled up at the Villain above him after regaining his composure. “What the heck!” 

 

Romeo laughed, jumping down to join him. His fluttering, red cape glowed in the moonlight and his eyes seemed to flash gold as they caught the pale light. He landed gracefully, bending slightly in a bow. “I have a gift for you, Juliet,” 

 

Jeongin frowned at the nickname, glaring daggers at the Villain. “My name, as you know, is Jeongin. Not Juliet. So stop calling me that.” 

 

The Villain glanced up at Jeongin with something akin to disappointment darkening his eyes. He held Jeongin’s gaze, smiling a strange grin. 

 

Jeongin blinked in surprise as a flurry of red appeared right in front of him. A single, crimson rose was held out for him, greeting him with its striking colour. Romeo grinned behind the rose, held so delicately between his fingers. 

 

“What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” Jeongin stared at Romeo, confusion written clear across his face as the boy recited the words carefully. 

 

“What?” 

 

Romeo sighed, placing the flower in Jeongin’s hands. “That was your line, by the way.” He turned away, pacing the rooftops. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Jeongin frowned, looking down at the rose in his hands. Its thorns were sharp and ready to cut away at his skin. 

 

“Guess you’ll need to catch me to find out.” 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

Romeo bolted, cape fluttering behind him as he vaulted off the rooftop onto the next one, looking behind with a mischevious smirk. “Catch me if you can, Jeongin!” 

 

Jeongin threw his hands up and wondered what he had ever done to deserve the situation he was in at the moment before running to catch up to the Villain. He tucked the rose away in his pocket and went after the other, cursing all the way. 

 

They ran like animals, illuminated silhouettes leaping like rabbits in the moonlight. As the chase went on, Jeongin felt an exhilarating rush run through him, fueling his legs to continue their path. Jumping over walls, throwing himself down stairwells, rolling, ducking, leaping, it all became second nature in a flash. Instinctive, even. 

 

Jeongin, determined and fired up, sped up even more, forcing himself to catch up to the shadow escaping him. Finally, he was close enough to grasp at the velvety fabric of Romeo’s cape. He yanked the Villain back, hands gripped in his crimson cape. 

 

They stopped, breathing heavily from their run. Jeongin’s hands were still bunched in Romeo’s cape, desperately holding onto the fabric. The two of them were bent over, trying to catch their breath. 

 

Jeongin realised with a jolt that he was grinning ear to ear, an invigorating feeling flooding through him. His lungs burned something fierce and his heart thudded in his ears, yet he felt the best he had in a while. He felt alive. He felt... powerful. 

 

Romeo righted himself first, golden eyes gleaming in the dark as he held Jeongin’s gaze. Grinning devilishly, he placed his hands behind his back, hidden in the shadows of his red cape. Jeongin also stood up, confused by the other’s actions. His puzzlement was quickly resolved when the Villain revealed his hands, which were clutching a dozen roses, all a dark, enigmatic red. 

 

Where Romeo had gotten the roses from, Jeongin didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. The Villain pushed them into Jeongin’s hands, clamping his own fingers around Jeongin’s. Jeongin tentatively held onto the roses, wincing as the thorns bit into his skin. Romeo had pushed all but one of the roses into his hands, idly playing with the petals of the one he held. 

 

“You and I, Jeongin,” Jeongin looked up at Romeo, frowning at his words. “We are truly meant to be.” 

 

Jeongin stepped back, thorns cutting into his palms as he squeezed the flowers tight. He stared at Romeo, disbelief and disgust clear in his eyes. “What?” 

 

“You heard me, darling,” Romeo stalked closer, cat eyes flashing as they caught the light of the moon. “We’re soulmates. Fate says it so.” 

 

Jeongin glared at the Villain, not caring about the stinging cuts scratched across his hands. “Well, this is what I think of our ‘fate’.” 

 

Hot flames flew up his fingers, winding around his hands like fervent fireflies. Vermillion fire sparked in the air, sweltering in the cool night. The roses blackened in seconds, wilting under the intense heat of Jeongin’s fury. Soon, all that was left of the crimson petals was ash, scattered in the wind. Nothing proving the roses’ existence remained except the thin, prickling cuts on Jeongin's palms. 

 

“What was the point of this, Romeo?” Jeongin stared the Villain down, hands fisted at his sides, still burning bright with flames. 

 

“The point of what, Jeongin?” The Villain seemed unimpressed, staring at his hand, which held a single, red rose. 

 

“Why are you following me? Why are you obsessed with me? Why are you-” 

 

“Because Jeongin,” Romeo raised his voice, stepping closer to him. He held out the rose, brandishing it in Jeongin’s face. “We’re the same.” 

 

Bright, electric blue flames sparked between them, lighting the roses in a blazing inferno of azure. The rose withered, smoke curling up from the bud as it smouldered with the blue flames. Jeongin could only stare in utter surprise and horror as Romeo controlled the flames, wrapping them around the rose like a boa constrictor around prey. 

 

Jeongin looked up into Romeo’s eyes- which were now a chilling, icy blue, instead of its usual burnt gold. The colour was eerily familiar, sending shivers of haunting nostalgia running down Jeongin’s back. 

 

The rose, blackened beyond repair, crumbled into ashes when the Villain tossed it behind him, dissipating into nothingness. 

 

“You’re- you’re-” Jeongin stuttered, stumbling back. His legs hit a wall behind him and he looked back to see a thin fence separating him and the endless void of the drop down to the streets. 

 

“Yes, darling?” Romeo edged him on, forcing Jeongin’s attention back to him. 

 

“You’re a pyrokinetic.” Jeongin managed to get out, disbelief clear in his icy eyes. He and his hyungs had suspected that Romeo had lit the fires that had distracted them, but they had all assumed that he had manually lit the flames, not that he had fire powers. To their knowledge, Jeongin was the only pyrokinetic in all of Korea. Now, he realised how naive that postulate had been. 

 

Romeo hummed in agreement. “Just like you.” 

 

“So that means…” Jeongin trailed off, gazing into the other’s eyes, trying to see past the blue rings.  

 

“You’re right,” Romeo stared back, seeming to be searching for something in Jeongin’s expression. “I’m Malum’s heir.”

 

Jeongin gripped the wall behind him, barely noticing the sting of his palms as his thorn-scratched hands rubbed against the rough texture of the barrier. Malum’s fear-struck face appeared behind his eyes, a frightful omen. 

 

“Darling,” Romeo said, catching Jeongin’s attention once more. The Villain was looking past Jeongin out at the dark night’s sky. “Do me a favour and don’t tell anyone about this nighttime rendezvous, okay?” Jeongin’s mouth was as dry as a desert. “We wouldn’t want any interruptions next time, would we?” The Villain looked back at him, shadows hiding the glint in his eyes.

 

“Don’t look for me, Juliet. I’ll see you next time on the balcony once more.” With that, the Villain ran forward and leapt up onto the wall. Arms spread like a bird of preys, smile glittering with something frightfully wrong, Romeo toppled off the roof, still facing him. 

 

Jeongin ran to the edge of the roof, feeling terror clutch his throat like a vice. He looked down, half expecting to see the mangled body of the Villain. Instead, he saw nothing but the empty street below him, desolate and haunting. 

 

With a trembling sigh, Jeongin fell to the ground, hands pressed into his eyes, pushing back scared tears. 

 

As sobs wracked his lithe frame, Jeongin distantly wondered how he would get home. 

  
  


… 

  
  


When Jeongin stumbled into the living room, he definitely hadn’t been expecting to see three of his hyungs waiting for him. 

 

Felix, Changbin, and Hyunjin were all present- the latter two talking softly amongst themselves. Felix had fallen asleep against Changbin’s side, the younger letting out soft exhales as he snoozed. Changbin also seemed to be on the verge of nodding off, his eyes half-closed as he tiredly carded his hands through Felix’s golden hair. 

 

Hyunjin, however, was wide awake, his foot tapping consistently against the floor. He was restless and worried. Those emotions amplified when he looked up to see Jeongin standing in the doorway. 

 

“Innie!” Hyunjin yelled, racing towards the youngest. Felix and Changbin startled awake, almost immediately realising what was happening. In a flash, Jeongin was being hugged by a frantic Hyunjin and a near-sobbing Felix, while Changbin scanned him thoroughly at arm's length, looking for any sight of an injury. 

 

“I’m fine, guys,” Jeongin assured, arms wrapping around Felix and Hyunjin instinctively. Felix pressed up against him like a cat. “I’m okay, I swear.” He locked eyes with Changbin, who seemed to understand his predicament. 

 

“Alright, guys, let go of him.” 

 

Changbin’s words were met with the unwilling groans of Hyunjin and Felix but the two obeyed, instead choosing to pull Jeongin down on the couch with them. 

 

“Where were you, Innie?” Hyunjin asked, holding onto Jeongin’s arm tightly. “We went up to the roof to look for you but you weren’t there…” 

 

Jeongin frowned, looking down at his lap. He couldn’t tell his hyungs about his meeting with Romeo. The Villain had warned him against it, and he definitely didn’t want to see what consequences would arise if he did tell them. 

 

“I- um,” Jeongin paused, eyes flitting around the room nervously. “I took a walk.” 

 

“How did you get down to the street?” Felix mumbled sleepily, confusion hazing his voice. 

 

“Who said I walked in the streets?” 

 

Changbin looked up at that, disbelief flashing across his face before he controlled himself. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow, Jeongin, but for now you should get some sleep.” 

 

The rest of his hyungs stood up to go to their rooms, but Jeongin remained seated, looking down at his feet sheepishly. 

 

“What’s wrong, Jeongin?” 

 

Jeongin looked up to see Hyunjin’s concerned face looking down at him.

 

He mumbled his response, eyes flickering back down. A hand gently lifted up his head, nestled under his chin. Jeongin’s eyes met Hyunjin’s sincere, ochre eyes. 

 

“Could you repeat that, honey?” 

 

“I-” Jeongin sighed, giving in to his hyung’s gaze. “I don’t wanna sleep alone.” 

 

“Say no more!” Hyunjin declared grandly, throwing his arms around Jeongin in a tight hug. Still hugging Jeongin, Hyunjin waddled them over to his room, saying a quick goodnight to Felix and Changbin- who headed into Changbin’s room for the night. 

 

Hyunjin and Jeongin changed quickly and flopped on the bed, sighing in relief. Jeongin especially was happy for the moment of rest- however brief it would be. He cuddled close to Hyunjin, although hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if his hyung would want him to be so near. His doubts were immediately cast away as Hyunjin pulled him in close, hugging him securely. Jeongin sighed happily into Hyunjin’s chest, although something in his chest ached dully at the action. 

 

He felt guilty for lying to his hyungs about where he had been, but could he have done anything else? Telling his hyungs would put them at risk, and Jeongin could never do that to them. Not after all they had done for him. He just had to be better. Had to be stronger. Then he could take care of himself without worrying his hyungs. 

 

Feeling the lull of sleep grasp him, he snuggled closer into Hyunjin’s comforting warmth, closing his eyes. He would think about Romeo and the impending battle to come later. 

 

For now, he slept. 

  
  


… 

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 11**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, Romeo returns. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter \\(>u<)/
> 
> I'm heading to America in a couple of days because my brother's going to a summer program there and I get to tag along for a few days, so I may not have that much time to write, but I'll try my best ⸜( *´˘`)⸝ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! <3


	12. Young Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I was little, I was never in one place for long. The term ‘home’ meant nothing to me because I had so many in such a short amount of time. Pretty much every year I would move to a whole different country because of my parents’ jobs. Friendships were never permanent and I would change school curriculums so much that I had no idea what I was learning. Furthermore, my parents were never around. They had too many things to do and not enough time for the small, menial things in life. 
> 
> "Apparently, I fit under that category.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for being so patient with me! As a lot of you know I'm in New York right now for summer break so things have been a little crazy and I haven't had that much time to write - but I managed to get this one out and I'm pretty happy with it! 
> 
> Speaking of this chapterrr... We get to learn a little more about Jisungie- which should prove interesting (> ‿ <) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

 

 

  
  


He just had to be better. Had to be stronger. Then he could take care of himself without worrying his hyungs. 

 

Feeling the lull of sleep grasp him, he snuggled closer into Hyunjin’s comforting warmth, closing his eyes. He would think about Romeo and the impending battle to come later. 

 

For now, he slept. 

  
  


… 

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 12**

  
  


Jab one, two! Uppercut, duck, roll to the side. Punch, kick to the knees, activate fire and… Shoot!

 

Flames shot out of Jeongin’s palms, swirling in a vortex of furious, red fire. The training holograms couldn’t avoid the attack, even though they were carefully created simulations and were designed to be extremely agile. Their scanners detected the attack and the hologram figures fizzled out of sight, disappearing in a flurry of pixels. The serpentine flames disappeared as quick as they came, sending surges of heat coursing through the air. 

 

Jeongin smiled in triumph, but that quickly disappeared from his face when a wave of exhaustion crashed into him. He stumbled to the side, pressing a hand to the wall in a desperate attempt to steady himself. Grimacing, he pressed a hand to his forehead, alarmed at how hot he felt. 

 

He had started training hours ago when the sun was still up and shining. Needless to say, it was pitch black outside. 

 

Jeongin would have stopped earlier, really he would have, but Romeo’s golden eyes glinted at him every time he closed his own eyes and fear struck his heart like a whip. He needed to be ready when they met again because he knew they would eventually, there was no denying it. So he went to the training quarters every day, continuously practising for hours, sometimes not even stopping to eat. He needed to be as strong as his hyungs, as flexible, as agile. And this was the only way he could do it. 

 

That didn’t mean it wasn’t tiring. 

 

His knees shook and sudden vertigo overtook him, hazing his surroundings. 

 

“Oh man,” He groaned, blinking repeatedly, trying to get rid of the black spots swarming his vision. “That’s not good.”   

 

“You’re right, it isn’t.” 

 

Jeongin snapped his head up at the abrupt sound of a familiar voice, wincing as he met the disapproving eyes of Hyunjin and Minho. His hyungs had their arms crossed over their chests, both of them fixing their unimpressed, concerned stares on him. 

 

“Hey, hyungs,” Jeongin drew out the greeting, straightening up as nonchalantly as he could. He rested a hand on the wall beside him casually, using it to support his weight. His legs and hands were shaking badly, despite his efforts to stop them. Jeongin hoped his hyungs didn’t see it, but the chances of that were slim. 

 

What’s up?” He asked indifferently, giving the others a small smile as he wobbled slightly, knees knocking against each other as he fought the exhaustion weighing his shoulders down. 

 

“Oh, Jeonginnie,” Minho sighed as Hyunjin moved forward, grabbing Jeongin’s arms to keep him upright. 

 

“What?” Jeongin frowned, wanting to pull his arms away from Hyunjin’s supportive grasp. He chose not to, however, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stand by himself. Despite that, he still argued, “I’m fine, hyung.” 

 

“You’re exhausted, sweetie,” Hyunjin commented quietly, brushing Jeongin’s damp hair out of his eyes, which fluttered shut at the gentle contact. Because of his rigorous schedules, it had been a while since Jeongin had been around his hyungs long enough for them to give him their usual doses of physical affection. He was slightly surprised to realise that he had missed it. 

 

“Let’s get you home, okay Innie?” Minho said kindly, placing a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. 

 

“But hyung,” Jeongin began, frowning as Minho grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulder. “I still want to train- I have to work on my agility more, it's getting better but I’m still slow and-” 

 

Hyunjin shushed him, pressing his soft lips to Jeongin’s cheeks. “Hush, baby,” He tutted, smiling against Jeongin’s flushed cheeks. “You need your sleep, sweetie.” 

 

“Hyunjinnie’s right, you know?” Minho said, wrapping his arm securely around Jeongin’s waist. “You’ve worked hard enough, Innie. Let’s go home.”

 

Defeated, Jeongin gave in and let his hyung shoulder his weight, leading him down the hallway to the elevator. He knew that Chan or Woojin had probably sent his hyungs to come and get him, most likely because Hyunjin and Minho knew the most about overworking in the group. The two often spent hours practising various martial arts along with Felix at the training quarters. Sometimes his other hyungs- namely Woojin and Changbin- had to drag the three back to the apartment before they collapsed there. 

 

During the walk back to their home, Hyunjin kept him entertained with stories about the rest of his hyungs’ Hero trainee days. Jeongin found himself laughing along with Minho at the stories of Chan and Woojin blowing up at the younger members for goofing off during battles and the endless antics that the younger members got up to. 

 

Jeongin felt his eyes drooping shut and pouted, stopping in the middle of the street. He knew it was childish, but his whole body hurt and he really didn’t want to walk any further. Hyunjin, who hadn’t noticed him stopping continued strolling down the street, in the midst of an animated story, arms gesticulating wildly as he described the trouble that he and Jisung had gotten into when they were first starting out as Heroes. 

 

Minho, however, noticed immediately as he was still holding onto Jeongin's arm. “Jeongin?” He questioned, looking curiously at the younger. Jeongin closed his eyes, still pouting. His nose crinkled up as he frowned at the ground, looking similar to a toddler. 

 

Hyunjin, now realising that no one was following him, looked back and immediately burst into laughter. “Aw, Jeonginnie,” He giggled, moving back to Jeongin, pinching his cheeks. “Are you that tired?” 

 

Jeongin felt his lips tug up in an attempt to smile, but he fought to maintain the pout. He nodded and Minho laughed in understanding, hugging Jeongin tight. “Aw, our little maknae is tired of walking, huh?” 

 

Jeongin couldn’t hold back his embarrassed smile as he played along, nodding twice, eyes still shut tight. Minho laughed and crouched down in front of him, arms held out behind him. “Get on, Innie, I’ll carry you.” Jeongin opened his eyes and weakly tried to protest but Minho continued to insist. “C’mon, Jeongin! Hyung knows you’re tired and you worked so hard.” 

 

Hyunjin laughed and pushed Jeongin towards his waiting hyung. Jeongin sheepishly got onto Minho’s back, apologising as the elder effortlessly lifted him up. “Sorry hyung, I know you must be tired too-” Minho shushed him quickly and began walking, Hyunjin keeping up next to them. 

 

“It’s okay Jeongin. I mean, what kind of hyung would I be if I didn’t carry you like the baby you are?” Minho teased gently as Jeongin wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, hanging on his back like a koala. 

 

“Hyung,” Jeongin whined, burying his face into Minho’s back. Hyunjin laughed and jumped up to ruffle Jeongin’s hair. 

 

“Try to rest, Innie. We’ll wake you when we get home, okay?” 

 

Jeongin nodded and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep to the quiet chatter of his hyungs conversing and the rhythm of Minho’s steps, rocking him back and forth. 

 

**…**  

  
  


Jeongin’s back hit a firm mattress and he rolled over immediately, confused and surprised. 

 

Wrong move. 

 

He heard a cry and a shout as he rolled straight off the bed and hit the ground, groaning at the impact. 

 

Arms wrapped around him and urged him to stand. Jeongin moaned again but stood, letting himself be lead back to the bed. A warm figure pressed against him, carding their fingers through his red hair sweetly. 

 

“Aw, our Jeonginnie is so cute.” A small voice that sounded very familiar whispered as arms encircled him, pulling him close. Jeongin let out a happy, little exhale as he snuggled close to the warmth, burying his face in the person’s chest.

 

Feeling warm and safe, Jeongin let himself drift off, the worries and voices in his head quieting down, chased away by the person holding him tight. 

  
  


**…**  

  
  


When Jeongin woke up, it was to the cutest sight ever. 

 

Jisung was lying next to him, curled in on himself like a baby. His hazel hair was sticking up everywhere in fluffy tufts and his pink lips were turned upwards in a small smile. Jeongin giggled as he sat up, still pressed close to his hyung. He brushed Jisung’s light hair out of his closed eyes, stifling a laugh as his hyung leaned into his touch, nuzzling his cheek against Jeongin’s hand. 

 

At his poorly contained laugh, Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, his dark, sleep-filled irises fixing on Jeongin’s face almost instantly. His hyung stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

 

“Mornin’ Innie,” 

 

“Good morning, hyung.” 

 

Jeongin smiled as Jisung flung his arms open, waiting patiently. At Jisung’s expecting glance, Jeongin relented and fell forward into his hyung’s arms, sighing contently at the warmth that enveloped him, comforting and protecting. Jisung snaked an arm around Jeongin’s waist and positioned him so that he was lying against Jisung’s chest, his hyung’s arms still wrapped around him tight. Jeongin let out a squeaky laugh as he felt Jisung’s hands slip under his shirt and icy cold fingers pressed against his sides. He screamed and writhed in Jisung’s tight hold, yelling out breathless cries of “Hyung! No! Stop, augh, it tickles!” Jisung just cackled evilly, attacking Jeongin’s sides with unbridled determination. 

 

The fun and laughter, however, stopped in an instant when Jisung pressed against his ribs. Agony lanced through his body like a lightning bolt, seizing his muscles up painfully. His muscles were aching from the day before, but his ribs were excruciatingly sore. It was probably from his reckless fighting tactics and the numerous times he had flung himself away from the simulation’s attacks, landing on the ground hard. Jeongin let out a harsh breath, trying to hold back a moan. His attempt failed, apparently, as Jisung immediately let go of him, asking hurriedly if he was alright. Jeongin breathed in and out shakily, trying to calm his breath and quell the pain away. 

 

“Jeongin? Oh my god, should I call Chan? Or Woojin or-” 

 

“No, no, hyung!” Jeongin interrupted him, not wanting to get his other hyungs involved. “I’m fine, I promise.” At Jisung’s incredulous look, he reiterated. “I’m just sore from training yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And-” At Jisung’s raised eyebrow and his disapproving look Jeongin quieted down. “I’m fine, hyung.” He mumbled,  

 

Jisung tentatively placed his hands back on Jeongin’s waist, moving past it to grasp his hands. “Jeongin,” He began, gripping his hands securely. “Why don’t you want me to call the others?” 

 

Jeongin didn’t say anything, avoiding his hyung’s eyes. 

 

“Jeongin…” 

 

He sighed, giving in. “I don’t want to worry everyone for nothing.” 

 

Jisung immediately responded with a small, “Oh, Innie.” Jeongin stayed quiet, not wanting to disappoint his hyung any further. The silence hung heavy in the room, like thick, suffocating fog. 

 

“When I was little, I was never in one place for long. The term ‘home’ meant nothing to me because I had so many in such a short amount of time. Pretty much every year I would move to a whole different country because of my parents’ jobs. Friendships were never permanent and I would change school curriculums so much that I had no idea what I was learning. Furthermore, my parents were never around. They had too many things to do and not enough time for the small, menial things in life. Apparently, I fit under that category.”  

 

Jeongin felt a pang strike his heart. His own father’s face flashed behind his eyes, making him tense up. His mother’s cold distance and his father’s screams echoed in his ears, relentless and haunting. He pushed the memories away, choosing instead to focus on his hyung. 

 

Jisung paused, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, grip slackening around Jeongin’s hands as he recalled his own memories. “I was floundering, drowning in a sea with no lifeline to save me. My parents didn’t care about me, I had no friends, I was stranded. Until,” He paused, a melancholy smile creeping onto his face. “I met Chan and Changbin.” 

 

Jeongin knew that the three of them had been the first of the nine to meet and that they had formed a strong bond before Jeongin and his other hyungs came into the picture.

 

“I met those two goofs in high school, and they helped me through so much. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them. Mostly because-” Jisung cleared his throat, swallowing nervously. “Mostly because of my separation issues.” 

 

Jeongin’s eyebrows leapt up in surprise and he turned his head to catch his hyung’s eyes. “Separation issues?” 

 

“I have separation anxiety disorder, Jeongin,” Jisung said shakily, his hands leaving Jeongin’s to curl up in fists at his sides. “It’s why I’m so clingy around you and the others and why I have to know where everyone is at all times. It’s gotten better- I can let people out of my sight and touch- but it still affects me sometimes.” 

 

Jeongin felt horrible. He hadn’t known that his hyung had gone through such a terrible journey to get to where he was now. In an instant, Jeongin realised something that made his heart drop to his stomach. His hyung had separation anxiety that hurt him at times, and Jeongin had disappeared for hours last night with no warning or reassurance to his hyungs that he would come back. Jisung had probably been so worried and panicked- Jeongin felt sick. 

 

“Jeonginnie! Stop thinking, I can practically hear the wheels turning in that brain.” Jisung pinched his cheek, but his voice held less of its usual sweet cadence. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung-” Jeongin began but was promptly shushed by the older. 

 

“You have nothing to apologise for, Jeongin.” 

 

“But after the last mission-” 

 

“We were all fired up that day, Innie. That Villain-” Jisung shuddered and Jeongin winced, recalling Romeo’s glimmering hazel eyes as he pressed his ice cold, vermillion lips to Jeongin’s. “Just,” Jisung breathed in shakily, his voice growing thick with emotion. “Don’t do it again?” 

 

Jeongin nodded, looking down at his lap. 

 

“Innie, I just wanted you to know,” Jisung put his thumb under Jeongin’s chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “I never would have been able to become a Hero and the person I am today without help from you and your hyungs. It’s not a show of weakness to depend on the people closest to you sometimes, Jeongin. We’re here to support and help you, no matter what. And you’ve already proven numerous times that you are not weak or helpless or a bother! So from now on, when you train, I want you to know that it’s okay to ask one of us to come with you. I know for a fact that Minho, Hyunjin and Felix would love to train more with you. I for one wouldn’t oppose having some extra Jeongin time,” He wiggled his eyebrows and Jeongin elbowed him, laughing at his hyung’s antics. 

 

“Sungie hyung,” Jeongin dragged out his hyung’s name, pushing Jisung away. 

 

His hyung just laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, swinging him side to side like a teddy bear. “Come on, Innie,” He murmured, his lips close to Jeongin’s ear. Close enough to send goosebumps running down his arms like tiny electric currents. “Let’s go eat breakfast.” 

  
  


**…**  

  
  


“Innie~” Seungmin brandished a spoonful of rice in front of him, singing his name in an obnoxious tone. “Open wide!” 

  
Jeongin groaned and shut his eyes, shaking his head no. Jeongin’s post-wake-up tiredness weighed down his eyelids, making him want to curl up against his excited hyung and fall asleep all over again.

 

“Come on, Jeongin! You need your nutrition!” 

 

Jeongin moaned, instead choosing to fall forward into Seungmin's arms. He heard his hyung’s surprised exclaim as Seungmin quickly moved his hands away to ensure that Jeongin didn’t get a faceful of rice. 

 

“Aw, our Innie has worked so hard lately,” Minho tousled his hair and Chan laughed at the adorable sight. Jeongin’s face was smushed into Seungmin's chest, cheeks squished like a hamster’s. Changbin was laughing softly at his appearance as Seungmin hugged him close, rocking Jeongin back and forth. 

 

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed, cutie,” Chan pinched his cheek as he came up next to him, giving him a small hug from behind. “You know what?” Chan pulled back, seeming to ponder something, and Jeongin opened an eye in curiosity to look at his hyung. Drawn out of his tired stupor by the silence, Jeongin spoke up. 

 

“Yeah, Channie hyung?” 

 

“I think you might be ready for a mission.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” Jeongin dismissed and rested his head back on Seungmin's chest. 

 

_ Wait-  _

 

Jeongin paused, frowning as he replayed their conversation in his mind. 

 

_ What did Chan hyung say? That I'm… ready for a mission?  _

 

Jeongin realised exactly what his hyung had suggested and in a second he was up from his seated position, eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

 

“Oh my god!” Jeongin screamed loudly, jumping up and down like a bunny. “You mean it hyung? I get to go on an actual mission with everyone?” Woojin cringed at his dolphin screaming but Jeongin couldn’t help it-  _ He was going on a mission!  _

 

Hyunjin burst out in laughter while Chan tried to calm Jeongin down, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulders. 

 

“Jeongin, simmer down,” Chan laughed as he spoke, barely getting the words out through his amused merriment. 

 

“But hyung, you’re serious right?” Jeongin yelled excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

 

“Yes, Jeonginnie, I’m serious. But-” Chan warned, his voice sobering as he met Jeongin’s excited eyes. “You have to promise that you’ll be more careful when you train from now on, okay?” 

 

Too hyped to argue, Jeongin yelled out, “Yes hyung! I promise!” 

 

Jeongin was ecstatic- absolutely nothing could ruin his mood. He was finally going to go on a mission with his hyungs! He was finally going to make his Hero debut with the Stray Kids. 

 

He couldn’t wait. 

  
  


**…**  

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 12**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> Jeonginnie is excited and so am I~ ヽ(◕∇◕ヽ)
> 
> Jisung's past is sad angsty times but I feel that parts of it are/can be extremely relatable- especially to TCKs (Third Culture Kids) like me. Ugh, my least favourite question is "Where do you call home?" because that's so difficult to answer for me. 
> 
> Anywho, enough with the angst- I hope you all enjoyed this part! Thanks for all your sweet comments ( ˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵) <3 they really mean the world to me and brighten up my day! See you next time \\( >w<)/


	13. Start Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You guys are Heroes?” Jeongin gasped, exclaiming in utter surprise as he gaped at his hyungs. Both of them looked at each other with blank faces before smiles began to creep on their lips and they burst out in simultaneous laughter. "You guys are Heroes!" 
> 
> Jeongin's mind was blown. Destroyed. Pulverised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! 
> 
> This chapter contains cameos from other hyungs~ because I had to!!! 乁(´∀｀)∫ 
> 
> Jeonginnie finally gets to explore JYP Headquarters and gets his suit!! 
> 
> Thx for reading!!   
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

  
  


 

“Oh my god!” Jeongin screamed loudly, jumping up and down like a bunny. “You mean it hyung? I get to go on an actual mission with everyone?” Woojin cringed at his dolphin screaming but Jeongin couldn’t help it-  _ He was going on a mission!  _

 

Jeongin was ecstatic- absolutely nothing could ruin his mood. He was finally going to go on a mission with his hyungs! He was finally going to make his Hero debut with the Stray Kids. 

 

Jeongin couldn’t wait. 

  
  


… 

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 13**

  
  


Jeongin twirled in a slow circle, looking around at the high walls around him. Golden picture frames containing old newspaper clips detailing pictures of regal Heroes donned in costumes with capes flowing behind them lined the simple wallpaper. Jeongin recognised some of the masks and costumes in the pages, but others were unfamiliar. He grinned widely as he passed a picture of his eight hyungs, epically positioned in front of their first mission location. With debris surrounding them, their costumes torn and ripped, they looked tired. But those small details were barely noticeable- all overshadowed by the gigantic smiles on the Heroes' faces. Looking back behind him, he smiled as he observed his hyungs. 

 

Hyunjin, Woojin, and Felix had come with him to the JYP Headquarters- a kind-of-secret base for the Heroes working under JYP- their boss. 

 

He was now situated in the lobby of sorts, looking around with wide, awestruck eyes at the furnished room around him. Colourful fish swam lethargically in their brightly lit tanks and Jeongin watched with much amusement as Hyunjin and Felix pressed their hands against the glass walls of the aquarium. The two Heroes watched the fish swim about, following their movements with their fingers dragging against the glass walls. 

 

Woojin was talking to the receptionists about getting Jeongin an ID card so he could enter the building regularly without his hyungs. As Jeongin watched Woojin converse with the lady at the desk, he couldn’t help but take in his hyung’s broad shoulders and chest covered by a simple, striped button down. He was wearing dark jeans that clung to his legs and accentuated his height. Woojin should wear jeans more often, Jeongin noted as he stared on dreamily. 

 

So caught up in blatantly ogling his hyung, Jeongin didn’t notice a familiar pair of troublemakers sneaking up on him until strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up whilst an excited voice called out, “Jeonginnie! Chan told us you were finally coming here today!” 

 

Jeongin squeaked in surprise and flailed like a fish out of water as he panicked, looking back at who was flinging him around. 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam’s elated, mischievous faces looked back at him and he immediately relaxed in Yugyeom’s embrace, smiling back at the fellow maknae of their respective groups. “Hi hyungs, what’s-” He stopped, mouth parting in shock as he realised something. 

 

If Yugyeom and Bambam were at JYP’s secret headquarters then that meant… 

 

“You guys are Heroes?” Jeongin gasped, exclaiming in utter surprise as he gaped at his hyungs. Both of them looked at each other with blank faces before smiles began to creep on their lips and they burst out in simultaneous laughter. "You guys  _are_ Heroes!" Jeongin's mind was blown. Destroyed. Pulverised. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

Jeongin whirled around to look at the owner of the voice and was shocked to see Jinyoung- a friend of Bambam and Yugyeom’s (and Hyunjin’s idol)- standing in front of him. What was most surprising about his hyung’s sudden appearance was that instead of his usual casual dress, Jinyoung was wearing a dark blue skin-tight suit paired with a flowing cape made of the same dark material. He immediately recognised the outfit as one of his favourite Hero’s. 

 

Tempest, the weather manipulator of Seoul. 

 

The chest and forearm sections of the costume were made of a strange fabric that was designed to mirror weather patterns. At the moment, it looked like clouds were floating across it, fluffy and white. Jeongin knew from his reporting job that the fabric’s pattern changed into different types of weather depending on the Hero’s mood. It was a present from one of Got7's other Heroes- an electronically proficient member. Clouds must mean that Tempest was calm. 

 

Jeongin’s train of thought caught up to him in a flash and he stopped his automatic recollection of Hero knowledge. 

 

Jinyoung- no, Tempest- no, Jinyoung- looked down at him with a confused look as he stared blankly at the elder. 

 

“Oh my god,” Jeongin breathed out, eyes starry and bright. “Jinyoung hyung, you’re- you’re-” The words were caught in Jeongin’s throat as stared up at his hyung, who was growing more and more entertained by his reaction. 

 

“I think you broke him, hyung.” Yugyeom snickered as Bambam nudged Jeongin with his elbow. 

 

“You’re Tempest! From the Hero group Got7!” Jeongin managed to blurt out and Jinyoung nodded calmly, patiently waiting for Jeongin to figure everything else out. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long as Jeongin snapped his gaze over to Yugyeom and Bambam. “Which means that you two are-” He paused, squinting at the two of them. “Velocity,” He recalled the name of the speedy Hero from Got7 as he imagined Yugyeom in a mask. “And Viper.” He finished as he turned to Bambam, clearly picturing the other in a green, shimmering Hero suit. 

 

“Ding ding ding,” Bambam- or Viper, as the rest of the world knew him- exclaimed brightly, assuring Jeongin he was correct as he patted the younger's head. 

 

“Ah, Innie, I see you’ve met Got7. Or at least three of them.” 

 

Jeongin turned to see Woojin walking up to them with Felix and Hyunjin close behind him. “Hello Jinyoung hyung,” He addressed the elder somewhat casually, and Jeongin was reminded how much they worked together in the News Department. He speculated that they must have worked together _outside_ of their office jobs as well- if you caught his drift. 

 

Jinyoung gave him a nod and a friendly smile as he ushered Yugyeom and Bambam away from Hyunjin and Felix, who were being subjected to the dynamic duo’s teasing. As Jinyoung passed them, Jeongin couldn’t help but giggle at Hyunjin’s starstruck eyes as he watched the older Hero came near. His efforts to mask his laughter doubled when Hyunjin practically fell into Felix’s arms as Jinyoung gave him a dashing smile filled with charisma. Although his hyung’s reaction was extreme, Jeongin couldn’t hold it against him. If he had been hit with that smile head on his knees probably would have given out as well. Felix laughed as he held Hyunjin, stroking the practically unconscious boy's hair consolingly. 

 

As the Got7 trio said goodbye, Jeongin turned to smile at Woojin, bouncing up and down happily. “That was so cool!” 

 

Woojin gave him a small grin, staring off into the distance as he seemed to go over something in his mind. “Well, it’s only been thirty minutes, Innie. Get ready for the rest of your day, it’s going to be wild.” 

 

Jeongin snorted, rolling his eyes in disbelief. “What could beat this? I just met my idols! Who are actually my hyungs and coworkers from the News Agency! Nothing could be better than this.” He declared firmly. 

 

Woojin nodded and started towards the elevator doors. “If you say so, Innie.” He paused, looking back with a devious smile. “You still haven’t seen your super suit, though.” 

 

Jeongin’s head snapped up to meet Woojin’s gaze. “Wait, what!” 

 

Woojin stepped inside the elevator, waving goodbye to Jeongin as he stifled his laughter. 

 

“Wait hyung, did you say _super suit_?” Jeongin yelled, rushing forward to the elevator doors. Just as Jeongin reached them, they closed with a chirpy “ding!” and Woojin disappeared from sight, his devilish grin imprinted in Jeongin’s memory. 

 

“Argh! Hyung!” Jeongin yelled in frustration and he threw open the doors to the stairwell, running up them as fast as he could. 

 

In his haste, he seemed to miss the twin cackles of Hyunjin and Felix, the former of which whispered sneakily to the latter, “You think he knows there's another elevator?” 

 

“Nope,” Felix laughed softly. “He definitely does not.” 

  
  


**…**

  
  


“Oh. My. God.” Jeongin breathed out every word, trying to catch his breath. He placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and hunched over, his other hand on his knee as he carried on breathing. “This. Is. Awesome.” He finally got out, smile as bright as the sun. 

 

They all stood around a mannequin purposely made to fit Jeongin’s build exactly. Displayed on it was a suit as black as coal. A burning flame emblem was fitted on the suit, right in the middle of his sternum. The emblem, when touched, lit up with flickering wisps of cherry red, deep orange and golden yellow that seemed to dance together atop the suit. They could spread all over the black material, swirling in random patterns and directions. The movement was absolutely captivating. Hyunjin explained that if he was ever depleted of his fire powers, he could harness extra flames from the emblem to use. 

 

Not to mention it looked dope. 

 

Felix had mentioned that they could add a cape, but Jeongin decided against it. Until he had complete control of his fire powers he wasn’t going to add the hassle of dealing with a cape. He honestly didn’t know how Minho, Chan, and his other hyungs who had capes dealt with them. 

 

The cherry on top of the entire outfit, however, was the muted red leather jacket adjourning the tight fitting material. Jeongin was glad for the jacket, as he didn’t exactly feel comfortable prancing around all of Seoul wearing a skin-tight, flaming suit. It was basically an invitation for everyone to stare at him. At least the jacket offered some cover from the inevitable looks. He felt terrible just thinking about it. 

 

“Why do you look so down, Innie? Do you not like the suit? We could ask Tech to make a new one-” 

 

“No, no, hyung that’s not it! I like the suit, really! It’s just…” Jeongin’s eyes flitted around the room, looking for an excuse for his expression. His eyes locked on the headless mannequin and an idea came to him. “It’s just that I don’t have a mask!” He said, pointing at the mask-less model. 

 

“Oh, right, how could we forget!” Hyunjin exclaimed as he walked over to the many glass drawers lining the display room. 

 

He slid open the first one and picked up a matching, coal black mask. He handed it to Jeongin, who startled as the mask responded to his touch, lighting up with flames. The fire spread across the fabric steadily until the entire thing was a burning inferno. Jeongin carefully fitted it on his face, trying not to flinch at the flames. He had only had his powers for a little while- he was still trying to get used to being fire-proof. 

 

Hyunjin and Felix fanboyed excitedly over his appearance and Woojin gave him a mirror to look at his reflection. 

 

Jeongin stared into his dark eyes in the reflection of the mirror, marvelling at the sight before him. The mask’s flames twisted down in tendrils of spires across his face, making it look like he had a firey butterfly masking his features. The flames flickered, making it look like the butterfly-like mass was moving, wings beating. 

 

“Oh, dude, that’s lit. Literally!” Hyunjin breathed out as he looked at Jeongin’s moving mask. 

 

“ _ Lit _ -erally!” Felix giggled and Woojin rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. 

 

“They’re not wrong though, you do look quite cool Innie.” Woojin smiled at him and Jeongin nodded with a growing grin.

 

His response was cut off by Felix wincing and pressing a hand to his head, hunching over slightly as he leaned against the wall heavily. 

 

“Lixie?” Hyunjin questioned as he grabbed onto Felix’s arm, holding him up. 

 

“Incoming mental transmission from Changbin- a bank down South is being robbed by a group of Villains! They’re holding the bank employees hostage until they recover all the money they can accumulate. Chan wants us down there now.” He paused, locking eyes with Jeongin. “All of us.”

 

Jeongin’s eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly before he got a hold of himself. He nodded readily, fists clenching at his sides as he steeled himself for the events to come. 

 

“Go get dressed, Jeongin. The time has come for your first mission. Are you ready?” Woojin asked, retrieving a white mask from his back pocket and slipping it on. 

 

Jeongin took a last look at the mirror, at his fiery reflection, burning bright and fierce. A formidable sight to behold. 

 

“Yes. I’m ready.” 

 

“Then let’s win this fight.” 

  
  


… 

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 13**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again~ 
> 
> The next chapter will contain the mission, and I think it'll be a pretty lengthy chapter because I really want to focus on the detail & quality, which means it may take longer than usual to write- so please be a little patient ハ(・ω・｀ ) 
> 
> Also- I'm ᴺᴼᵗ sorry for Hyunjin & Jinyoung's scene- I couldn't help myself (≧ワ≦) 
> 
> Thanks for your support!!! <33


	14. Hero's Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand clawed into Jeongin’s shoulder, viciously pulling him back into the darkness. 
> 
> Letting out a surprised gasp, Jeongin tried to turn back and see his assailant, but the passageway was shrouded in shadows and he couldn’t see a thing. He was about to call out to his hyungs but a hand whipped around his neck and crushed his throat, sharp nails digging into his flesh. 
> 
> “Try anything and you and your friends are dead. And that would be such a shame, wouldn’t it, Juliet?” 
> 
> Jeongin’s blood turned to ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm back! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it- it might be my favourite chapter yet (and I think it's the longest too) - even though things get a bit crazy. 
> 
> Just a warning for this chapter - there is some upcoming violence. It's not too graphic or anything but please be careful! 
> 
> Without further ado, have fun!! 
> 
> (and I'm sorry in advance)

 

 

  
  


“The time has come for your first mission. You ready?” Woojin asked, retrieving a white mask from his back pocket and slipping it on. 

 

Jeongin took a last look at the mirror, at his fiery reflection, burning bright and fierce. A formidable sight to behold. 

 

“Yes. I’m ready.” 

 

“Then let’s win this fight.” 

  
  


**…**  

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 14**

  
  


“Hyung, hyung, hyung! What’s gonna happen? Who are we fighting? Are they famous Villains? Or- wait I guess they’d be infamous, huh? Or would they be- mmph!” 

 

Jeongin stared at Seungmin’s hand covering his mouth, going cross-eyed as he looked down his nose. His eyes darted up to meet Seungmin’s which were simultaneously exasperated but amused. 

 

“Shh, Innie!” His hyung hushed the younger, moving his hand to cup Jeongin’s cheek. Calmly, he answered, “We’re going to go fight the Villains who are robbing a bank downtown- some of them have been identified by reports from civilians, but because they’ve taken hostages and are blockading themselves inside the bank, we can’t be sure. And yes, ‘infamous’ would be correct in this situation.” 

 

Woojin and Changbin gave twin sighs of relief at the silence that followed and the absence of Jeongin’s constant badgering. Jeongin smiled sheepishly at the two of them, remembering his endless excitement as he jumped around the jet, clinging onto his hyungs’ arms and shaking their shoulders as he asked his questions. Jisung and Felix had given up trying to calm him down and were settled by the windows, staring out vacantly at the clouds passing by. Hyunjin was posting a selfie on his social media pages. 

 

When his hyung had first started up the account with Felix, the older hyungs had been wary and frankly against it. The increased media attention could endanger their secret identities and reveal important information about themselves to Villains. 

 

When weeks had passed and none of that happened, however, they happily joined in on the fun. Chan and Felix had fun speaking English for all of their fans during their live streams. Of course, they had to alter their voices with technology that Seungmin helped them figure out, but it was still an enjoyable experience. At times Jisung and Seungmin joined in as well, testing out their English. Minho had his cooking lives and Hyunjin had his beauty vlogs. He couldn’t do much with his mask on, but he managed to have fun anyway. They did all of the videos and posted all of their pictures with their masks on in order to reduce any risk of their identities being found out. 

 

At first, Jeongin had thought his hyungs were silly for posting their pictures and speaking to their fans online, but soon like his oldest hyungs, he joined in as well. He wasn’t ready to put himself out there until he felt fully integrated into the team, and luckily, his hyungs were overwhelmingly understanding and supportive of his decision. Instead, he spent time happily taking pictures of them in their super-suits and helped create fun captions for the photos. Hyunjin, in particular, was a fan favourite and Jeongin couldn’t say he was surprised. His hyung’s amazing visuals and cute personality automatically made him popular.

 

Apparently, according to Changbin, their boss, JYP, hadn’t been happy with them starting their social media accounts for fear that their identities would be compromised. That was until the positive effects of the exposure became clear. 

 

With the newly found way of connecting to the Heroes, the stigma and fear surrounding masked vigilantes began to disappear, replaced with growing love and admiration. A lot of other Hero groups had already begun doing the same, posting updates and reassuring messages to the citizens of Korea and recently, the whole world. Slowly but surely, the world was warming up to their supernatural inhabitants, and Jeongin couldn’t be happier for his hyungs and friends. He couldn’t wait until he was posing with them in various different, cheesy shots. 

 

Jeongin let his mind wander as he took in his surroundings. The jet’s interior was spacious and organised. A large table stood in the front of the plane, control panels and other technology placed on it. Several chairs dotted the plane’s inside, providing a place for the team to sit during the flight. 

 

Initially, Jeongin had been confused when Woojin, Jisung, and Felix had led him up to the roof where they met their other hyungs, already dressed and ready. He was about to ask why they were waiting on the roof when they had civilians to save but had been interrupted by the arrival of a small, dark plane appearing seemingly out of thin air. 

 

Jeongin had been awestruck, to say the least, when he saw the famous Hero group Day6 exit the plane, looking tired but still as valiant as usual. Jeongin recalled with a small giggle how Seungmin’s eyes had lit up when he saw Sensum step out of the plane. Sensum was one of Day6’s Heroes and was well known for the strange juxtaposition of his bright and happy attitude with his odd, rare powers. 

 

Sensum was famous for his sensory deprivation powers that enabled him to take away any one of the five senses from a person. Sensum, apparently, was also Seungmin’s idol. Jeongin had watched his hyung carefully with a growing smile as he interacted with the older. He had a strange case of déjà vu as he recalled his hyung talking with similar excitement to their older coworker Wonpil at the News Agency. 

 

Seeing his hyung so happy and cute did strange things to Jeongin’s heart. 

 

Snapping out of the memories, he looked back up at Seungmin. He found his hyung staring at Jeongin, dark sable eyes warm with affection. Jeongin blinked blankly at the other, wondering why he was so fixated on Jeongin. 

 

Seungmin’s deep, twinkling eyes met his and Jeongin’s gaze zeroed in on his hyung’s features. Jeongin could count every dark eyelash lining Seungmim’s pretty, almond eyes and could see every rosy rivulet of his lips. 

 

“Hy-hyung?” Jeongin stammered out, feeling his cheeks warm considerably as Seungmin drew closer. 

 

His hyung’s lips quirked up in a devious smirk as he watched Jeongin squirm. Fortunately for Jeongin, he was saved from the situation when Chan and Minho walked into the room from the cockpit, in the midst of a conversation. Minho had finished programming the plane to be invisible, with some help from Chan. 

 

“Alright, ETA is three minutes, get ready to drop in,” Chan informed them and Jeongin immediately sat up taller, listening avidly to his leader’s instructions. He couldn’t mess this up- it was his one chance to impress his hyungs and show them that he could handle himself in a fight. 

 

“What are we expecting, Chris?” Woojin asked, stretching his arms as he stood up. He quickly made his way over to Changbin, buckling his seat belt before moving on to Jeongin and Seungmin. Jeongin snorted- Woojin really was the team’s mom. 

 

“Five Villains have been reported by civilians on the street. Their powers have not been identified, but we are quite certain that at least three of them have them. The police have gotten on the scene and are trying to negotiate the release of the hostages, but so far they’ve had no luck. Our main priority is to get the hostages out of there. If the Villains engage- and let's face it they probably will- then we’re cleared to fight back. But we can’t injure any civilians.” 

 

Jeongin nodded intently, hanging onto every word that the older boy said. His hyung was entirely in his element- head held high and determination glinting in his eyes, embodying the regality of a prince- and Jeongin was enthralled. As Chan kept talking, the rest of Jeongin’s hyungs walked into the cockpit and took a seat. Woojin, true to his nature, went around tightening everyone’s seatbelts before sitting down.

 

Jeongin almost couldn’t contain his excitement. He knew it was a serious mission and he should be in control of his emotions, but he couldn’t help that his heart was racing and his hands wouldn’t stay still where they lay in his lap. 

 

This was his first real mission and he couldn’t mess it up. He was determined to make sure that everything went according to the plan. 

 

Things were going to go perfectly. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


Things were not going perfectly. 

 

The true understatement of the year, it seemed. It had all started out fine, but none of them expected the events that followed.

 

When they got to the bank, Chan assessed the situation and swiftly split them all up into groups. Before heading into the captured bank, the bank manager ran up to them along with the Police Chief. The manager briefed them on the bank’s general layout and gave them the keys to the back door. 

 

Minho and Jisung ran into the bank first, turned invisible by Minho’s powers. Changbin and Seungmin followed them with Felix and Chan trailing close behind. 

 

Hyunjin, Woojin, and Jeongin went around the back and entered through a backdoor with the manager’s keys. The hallways were dark and desolate. The manager had told them that the generators had cut out and the power was gone in the entire building. The emergency generators had started working but they were weak and only sections of the building were lit. Almost all of the sections that were lit were bathed in a very soft, dull light, no brighter than fading fireflies. 

 

Unsurprisingly, the Villains were holed up in the one room that was fully lit. Luckily, as Seungmin pointed out, that meant that nearly every hallway and entrance to that room was shrouded in shadows, which gave them a place to hide until they coordinated an attack.  

 

Almost immediately after Jeongin and his hyungs stepped in through the backdoor, a voice called out to him, echoing slightly in Jeongin’s mind. 

 

_ “Hey guys, Chan and I have entered the main room and we’re getting the hostages out. We need you all to distract the Villains for as long as possible.”  _

 

Jeongin let out a strangled scream, as Felix’s voice sounded out in his head, quickly clapping his hands to his mouth to silence himself. Hyunjin desperately stifled his laughter as he latched onto Jeongin’s arm, ruffling his hair. 

 

In a second, Hyunjin’s voice flooded his mind. “ _ Innie’s not used to this, Lixie. You want to explain?”  _

 

Jeongin pressed his hands to his head, wincing at the echoing voices rebounding in his mind. It felt like someone was throwing softballs in his brain. It was definitely one of the less pleasant experiences Jeongin had undergone. 

 

_ “Ah, sorry Jeongin! I totally forgot I haven’t done this with you and everyone else. I’m using my telepathy to connect all of our minds so that we can know where and what everyone is doing when we’re on missions. It may be a little weird at first but you’ll get used to it eventually.”  _

 

Jeongin looked at Woojin and Hyunjin, tentatively asking, “How do I, uh, speak? In my mind.” He clarified, ignoring Hyunjin’s giggles. 

 

Woojin ushered them down the dark, harrowing hallway as he answered through the mind link.  _ “Well I think it’s a bit different for everyone but I find it easiest when you envision who you’re talking to. In simpler terms, just think what you want to say but imagine you’re speaking to all of us when you think it.”  _

 

_ “Hyung that makes no sense.”  _

 

Woojin whirled around, his smile wide and happy. Jeongin blinked in confusion before realising with a gasp. 

 

_ “I did it!”  _ He jumped up and down, feeling his fingertips tingle with heat as his excitement loosened his control on his powers.  _ “Hyungs I did it again!”  _

 

_ “Jeongin, that’s wonderful sweetie but we’ve got some Villains to fight, remember?”  _ Chan’s teasing voice echoed in his mind and Jeongin flushed red, feeling childish. 

 

_ “Sorry,”  _ He telepathically whispered and Hyunjin cooed quietly at him, pinching his cheek. 

 

Woojin shushed them as they rounded a corner, his shield brought up in defence. Jeongin peeked around the corner and saw two people dressed all in black. 

 

_ “Ah, Villains on a budget, I see.”  _ Jeongin could practically see Jisung rolling his eyes alongside his snarky comment. Although honestly, Jeongin couldn’t help but agree. The so-called “Villains” were wearing all black, their faces covered by ski masks with badly cut eye-holes. They looked like they came from a badly shot cop film from the 60s. Although it was highly suspected that they had powers, both of the Villains had guns gripped tightly in their hands, the safety clearly off. 

 

Jeongin observed the room further and his heart dropped to his stomach. Faintly illuminated by the lights in the room were the vague shapes of people, curled up behind pillars and furniture. The hostages. Jeongin spotted men and women of all ages. He couldn’t see any children, but they could be hiding in the shadowed areas of the main room. 

 

Through his shocked horror, he barely registered Woojin shushing Jisung while Chan told them all the plan. He forced himself to snap out of his torpid stupour and tuned in to the leader’s words. 

 

_ “Alright guys, listen up. Two of the baddies are here- that means the other three are unaccounted for. If these two are here that means that there’s a good chance that the other three are probably still transporting the money from the bank vaults to their getaway vehicle. That means we have time. So this is what I want you all to do…”  _

 

Jeongin listened carefully, taking note of every aspect of the plan. Making sure he understood everything, he waited for his signal. 

 

Seconds later, they launched into the battle.

 

Minho grabbed Changbin and the two of them linked arms, disappearing from sight. Seconds after the pair had turned invisible, a smoky fog started to creep across the floor, swirling around the Villains. Changbin had created the icy vapour, Jeongin noted as he watched it crawl towards him. It reached Jeongin and his other hyungs in their shadowy hiding place and he shivered at the cold vapour. Even with his red jacket on, he was beginning to feel the cold seep into his bones, foreign and disturbing. At least he had reacted better than the Villains, he commended himself silently. The pair of baddies panicked, swinging their guns wildly as the icy smoke curled around their feet, chilling them to the bone. 

 

Jeongin watched as a figure appeared in the corner of the room. It was Changbin, crouched on the ground, hands pressed to the floor. Minho must have left him there, Jeongin realised, as he squinted through the flickering lights, trying to spot his hyung. He was about to give up his search when he noticed that whisps of the fog curled and swept around the room as an unseeable figure walked through them. Jeongin was certain that no one would spot Minho unless they were specifically looking for him, and clearly, the Villains were too preoccupied with losing their minds to do so. 

 

And in mere minutes, the numerous people cowering behind tables and pillars disappeared from the room, flickering out of sight one by one. Jeongin’s eyes swept over the room, trying to detect invisible Minho leading the also-invisible hostages out of the room. Before he even realised it, the room was completely clear of all civilians. They could attack the Villains freely. 

 

Jeongin took his cue and crept away from Hyunjin and Woojin, sneaking across the dark corners of the room to take his position behind a desk. He was unnerved to be separated from his hyungs but took a deep breath, pushing the bout of jitters away. There was no time to be scared. 

 

Jeongin caught a glimpse of blond hair in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see Felix thrust his hands out in front of him, moving them up in the air slowly. His hyung’s face was scrunched in concentration and Jeongin could see how pale his skin had gotten. Felix had activated his telepathy and his telekinesis at the same time, and Jeongin knew that couldn’t be easy. 

 

The fog rose up accordingly, swarming around the Villains like sentient smoke. The two masked criminals naturally freaked out, suddenly blinded by the freezing vapour. 

 

_ “Now!”  _ Chan called out and Felix pushed his hands to the side. The fog parted in a massive tidal wave of smoky mist. 

 

Now able to see the Villains, Seungmin ran out into the room, blasting the discombobulated duo with a sonic scream. They fell to the ground almost immediately, hands pressed against their ears as Seungmin unleashed his powers. Their guns clattered to the floor as they abandoned them to block the noise. As soon as Seungmin screamed, the sound waves cleared away any remaining vapour that swirled around the room. 

 

Now out in the open without any cover, Seungmin was in danger of an attack. Luckily, Jisung took action, leaping out of the shadows and shifting midair into a snarling tiger. The Villains instinctively jerked back, intimidated by the ferocious beast in front of them. 

 

And surprisingly enough, that was the moment when it all went downhill. 

 

As per Chan’s plan, Jeongin ran out of the shadowed halls, fire blazing in his outstretched hands. He was just about to try form a fiery cage around the Villains to contain them when a hand clawed into Jeongin’s shoulder, viciously pulling him back into the darkness. 

 

Letting out a surprised gasp, Jeongin tried to turn back and see his assailant, but the passageway was shrouded in shadows and he couldn’t see a thing. He was about to call out to his hyungs via the mind link but a hand whipped around his neck and crushed his throat, sharp nails digging into his flesh. 

 

“I know all about your friend’s little mind tricks. Try anything and you  _ and  _ your friends are dead. And that would be such a shame, wouldn’t it, Juliet?” 

 

Jeongin’s blood turned to ice. 

 

He could hear his hyungs calling out to him through their mind link, asking him where he was and if he was okay. Jeongin held back tears of pain and terror as Romeo’s nails dug into his flesh, wondering faintly if they were drawing blood. 

 

He vaguely contemplated whether or not Felix could hear his panicked thoughts before remembering how shaky his hyung looked when they were fighting. Felix had been using both of his powers at the same time- that must have been exhausting. Jeongin could barely use his one power without blacking out. His hyung wouldn’t have the strength to maintain the mind link  _ and  _ listen for his thoughts. It was simply too much. 

 

He was jolted back into reality when Romeo leaned in close to him, whispering right into his ear. “Now back away. Slowly.”

 

Jeongin swallowed, not daring to do anything else but walk backwards, Romeo’s hand still pressed against his throat. Of course, Romeo of all people had to be working with the criminals. What the pyromaniac wanted to do with millions of banknotes, Jeongin had no idea, but it definitely couldn’t be good.  

 

As Jeongin was dragged away he tried to catch a glimpse of his hyungs, tried to tell them what was happening, tried to get help, but to no avail. Romeo led him down the flashing hallways until they reached a metal door with a red sign hanging next to it. Jeongin caught the words “ **EMERGENCY FIRE EXIT** ” before Romeo pushed open the heavy door, shoving him through the opening. Once they were both inside, the Villain turned him around and pushed him towards the stairs, forcing him to go up. 

 

Finally able to see the Villain clearly, Jeongin took in his appearance. Romeo was wearing the same strange outfit that he had been wearing the last time Jeongin had seen him- the dated, ruffled white shirt and black pants, intricate golden details running down his sleeves and chest. The embellishments were the same luminous gold as his eyes. 

 

The only difference now was that he was without his cape. The Elizabethan style clothes made him seem like the antagonist in a twisted fairy tale. Paired with his blood-red lips and gleaming lustrous eyes, the Villain screamed danger. 

 

They only flashed brighter when Romeo stalked towards him, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You know I’m really liking the whole outfit change, Jeongin. It’s very… literal.” He ran a finger down the side of Jeongin’s mask, grinning at the orange flames that licked at his fingers. 

 

Jeongin glared at him and stepped away, forcing himself not to flinch at the Villain’s burning touch. 

 

“Aw don’t be like  _ that _ , sweetheart.” Romeo took a step forward, making Jeongin step up the stairs to put distance between them. “I never said I didn’t like it. Although the jacket seems a bit overkill. I mean, I like the red but _leather_? Really?” Romeo tutted, shaking his head in disapproval. “A cape would suit you much better, darling.” 

 

“When did you become my fashion advisor?” Jeongin retorted, turning away from the Villain. It was disturbing how fast Romeo could switch between sinister, deranged psychopath mode and silver-tongued sweet talker. 

 

“When your current stylist did a terrible job.” 

 

Losing his patience, Jeongin didn’t think twice before he scoffed out, “Oh yeah? Where’d you find that shirt? Your grandma’s closet?” Jeongin turned back, giving the Villain a deriding look before he strode forward, climbing up the stairs. 

 

Ignoring Romeo’s half mock-offended, half actually-offended gasp, he rubbed his neck, wincing as his fingers brushed over the crescent-shaped indents imprinted in his skin. The only upside to his situation was the lack of blood on his fingers as he removed them from his neck. The marks would fade. That was a small comfort in the sea of suffering he was drowning in. 

 

Jeongin winced at the bright light of the sun, shining through an opening in the side of the building. He quickly reached the second floor and looked out beyond the railing, gaping at the sight before him. 

 

Hyunjin was standing on the roof of the nearby building, hands stretched out to the sky. The light, fluffy clouds gracing the sky had turned an angry, lowering colour, fulgurating with restrained energy. 

 

The bright flashes illuminated a figure hovering midair, their cape flapping behind them in the wind. Chan’s cape whipped violently in the wind surging past him and Jeongin saw his hyung fighting to stay upright against the gale. Jeongin gasped as he saw another figure dressed in all black leap up into the air, their hands seeming to propel them up. As they flew higher, the winds whirling around them increased, throwing the sky into a cacophony of chaos.

 

As the sky lit up, Jeongin managed to make out four figures on the rooftops. He quickly identified Hyunjin, Felix, and Woojin but the last person on the roof seemed to be another Villain. They were the fifth Villain, Jeongin realised with a frightened gasp.

 

Hyunjin was crouched on the ground nearby, his entire form crackling with lightning. Energy crackled around him, almost at the exact same time as the flickering clouds. Jeongin realised that his hyung was charging the storm above, getting ready to harness lightning from the cloudburst. Felix, standing between Hyunjin and their enemy, was using his telekinesis to throw debris at the Villain on the roof, defending Hyunjin’s exposed position. Woojin was helping him, engaging their opponent in battle as he threw punches and charged at the Villain with his shield. 

 

A surprised yell cut through the squall and Jeongin looked up to see Chan barely dodging a fierce gale, sent through the air by the Villain. Jeongin gathered that the Villain could control the wind and was using it to try and knock Chan out of the air. His hyung was using his powers of flight to stay upright against the violent winds, but Jeongin could tell that he wouldn’t last in a fight where he couldn’t get near the Villain and was facing constant attacks. 

 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to endure it any longer. 

 

Felix changed tactics and used his telekinesis to tear the railing off of the side of the roof, bending the metal with his mind. He wrapped it around the Villain fighting Woojin before telling Woojin to get ready. Even though Jeongin heard the plan through their mind link, he was still wonderstruck when they jumped into action. 

 

Now with one Villain incapacitated, Felix didn’t have to worry about defending Hyunjin and launched Woojin in the air with his powers. Woojin soared through the air, his white super-suit catching the light of the flashing stormclouds, gleaming like irradiant diamonds. 

 

_ “Don’t worry, I got you, sweetheart!”  _ Woojin winked at Chan, laughing as the other flushed a bright, tomato red. 

 

Jeongin’s jaw dropped as his eldest hyung slammed straight into the hovering Villain, kicking them away from Chan. He took aim and threw his shield, watching with a triumphant expression as the spinning disk of gold and white flew into the Villain. The sheer force of the impact drove the Villain through the air until they hit the side of the bank, dropping like a stone to the roof. 

 

The winds around them ceased almost instantly as the Villain shakily leant against the wall, dazed and aching from the hit. Felix fell to one knee, visibly trembling as he struggled to keep Woojin up in the air. 

 

Chan immediately flew towards his saviour, scooping Woojin up in his arms. Woojin laughed and threw his arms around Chan’s neck, grinning widely at the other. Chan returned the smile and thanked his hyung before quickly letting Felix know that he could rest.  

 

_ “It’s alright Lixie, I’ve got him.”  _

 

Felix fell to the ground, breathing hard as he pressed his hands against the concrete of the roof to steady himself. Jeongin gripped the railing, leaning forward to try and make sure his hyung was okay. 

 

Before he could worry any further, Hyunjin stood up with great effort, hands stretched out to the sky. A streak of pure light erupted out of the clouds, splitting into two as it careened down to the ground. The bolts slammed down into the Villains, who seized up before passing out due to the extreme voltage. Jeongin gaped at his hyung, who stood on shaky legs. The clouds, now exhausted of any energy that once surged within them, began to clear, giving way to the sun bleakly shining through the leaving storm. 

 

Hyunjin quickly slid next to Felix, making sure the other was okay. Seemingly satisfied with the Aussie’s condition, Hyunjin visibly relaxed. Upon seeing that, Jeongin let out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. 

 

If his hyungs were up on the rooftops then that meant that the other two Villains in the bank’s main lobby had to be defeated right? Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin, and Minho were probably taking care of them, giving them to the police, perhaps. Counting the two Villains that his hyungs had just defeated, that made four vanquished crooks. If Romeo was the last one, Jeongin just had to keep him busy until his hyungs could come and help him take him out. 

 

Jeongin’s eyes caught a sudden flash of movement and he looked up just in time to see Hyunjin snap his head up suddenly, turning towards Jeongin. Their eyes met for a second and relief flooded his hyung’s ethereal face before it was replaced with alarm. 

 

_ “Jeongin look out!”   _

 

“Did I tell you to stop moving?” An arm hooked around his waist, pulling him away from the reassuring sight of his hyungs violently. Romeo’s golden eyes glinted like a snake’s, dangerous and alluring. 

 

The door of the stairwell burst open, revealing a man dressed in black at the top of the stairs. His attire and the shock of bright red hair peeking through his badly cut ski mask told Jeongin that this was a new Villain- the… sixth? Jeongin counted in his head. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Jeongin remembered only five Villains had been reported. So that meant Romeo- 

 

“Who are you? You aren’t part of the team!” The red-haired Villain exclaimed, his hand pointing at Romeo. Jeongin snorted inwardly. Well, that confirmed it. Romeo wasn’t part of the bank heist. 

 

The man’s eyes flickered to Jeongin, no doubt taking in the burning mask and suit. “Wait… You’re one of the Heroes!” He turned towards Romeo, an elated grin visible through the ripped mouth-hole of the mask. “Oh my god, man, you captured one of them! That’s gonna guarantee us hundreds of thousands- maybe even millions in dollars man!”    
  


Romeo raised a brow, stepping in front of Jeongin. “This one isn’t yours to take.” 

 

Jeongin looked back at the stairwell, wondering briefly if he could make a run for it while the two idiots clarified which one would be kidnapping him. 

 

The red-haired man frowned behind his mask, his eyes visibly slanting. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“He isn’t going with you,” Romeo stated firmly. 

 

Red-haired Guy was not amused. “Are you joking? I know hundreds of people that would pay good money for a boy like him.” He walked up to Jeongin, grabbing his chin and lifting his head up, examining his features. Jeongin was about to push him away (and possibly drop kick him) when Romeo did it for him.

 

“I  _ said _ ,” Romeo shoved him away, anger radiating off of him. Jeongin subconsciously turtled in on himself, backing away from the fuming Villain. The air around Romeo crackled with heat. “He isn’t going with you. Now turn around and walk away.” 

 

“Hell no, dude! He’s heard my voice- He can identify me! I can’t go to jail man, I can’t!” The man stepped back before yelling at Romeo once more. “What are you doing, Casanova? He’ll get you too! He’s right there, take him out!” 

 

Romeo raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the Villain. “Take him out? The only ‘taking out’ I’m doing for this cutie is taking him out on a date.” He looked back at Jeongin with a cat-like grin before turning back to the criminal.    
  


Jeongin restrained his disgusted exclaim, knowing that it probably wouldn’t work out in his favour if he dissed Romeo like that. After all, the Villain was the only thing keeping Red-haired Guy from killing him. 

 

“And it’s not ‘Casanova’, fool. It’s Romeo.”  

 

Well, that certainly didn’t help alleviate the tension, Jeongin noted with a silent sigh. 

 

“Fine,” Red-haired Guy sighed, whipping his mask off. He had a prominent scar running down the side of his face, which was surprisingly young. Jeongin felt a sharp pang strike his heart as he wondered what he had gone through to make him a criminal at such a young age. 

 

His burnt sienna eyes locked onto Jeongin’s, narrowing as he moved his hand behind his back. Jeongin blanched, his heart pounding in realisation. If the Villain was revealing his face that meant that he didn’t care if Jeongin saw. Which could only mean that he was sure that Jeongin wouldn’t tell anyone. Or  _ couldn’t _ tell anyone. 

 

His dismay was only confirmed when the man pulled out a gun, his expression severe. “I guess you really have to do the hard work by yourself.” 

 

Even though he was expecting it, the gunshot stilled his heart, clenching it in a claw of fear. He was paralyzed, waiting with a hopeless heart for the bullet to rip through him. 

 

Instead of the painful impact of the bullet in his chest,  all Jeongin felt were hands grabbing his shoulders and throwing him to the side. Spots swarmed Jeongin’s vision as vertigo overtook him, sending his surroundings in a frenzy of hazed colour. 

 

When Jeongin’s eyes focused they locked onto Romeo’s face, which was terrifyingly vicious. His eyes were gleaming with malicious intent, all of his teeth visible as he turned with a psychotic smile. One of Romeo’s arms was around his waist, holding him in a dip while the other one was stretched out in front of him, blue flames already curling around his fingers. Romeo held him steady in their dancerly position, Jeongin’s back arched as he leaned on the Villain’s arm, petrified. 

 

Knowing what was coming before it happened, Jeongin turned away, reluctantly burying his face in Romeo’s shirt. The tortured screaming that filled the hall only warranted his action. 

 

All too suddenly, it stopped, and the intense heat swarming the stairwell dissipated. The events that just occurred struck his mind like a whip and Jeongin gagged, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. Romeo gently pulled him upright, hand still hot from the deadly flames that covered them moments before. 

 

The charred smell of burning flesh filled the stairwell and Jeongin’s knees gave out, bile rising in his throat. The red-haired man was unidentifiable, burnt to a point of no recognition by the cruel, murderous blue flames that still blazed maliciously in Jeongin’s memory.  

 

Pain shot through Jeongin like a lightning shock, hitting every nerve in his body. He found the epicenter with a grimace. His suit was ripped in the side, blood flowing from the wound. The bullet had just grazed him and no doubt would have hit a major organ if not for Romeo pulling him out of the bullet’s path. 

 

His words hit him at full force a second later. 

 

Romeo had saved him. 

 

Romeo had killed a man. 

 

To save him. 

 

Horror and nausea flared up in him, a hundred times worse than any bullet wound. He gagged, tears flooding his eyes as he stared up at the Villain. 

 

Romeo ran a hand through his dark locks, crimson smeared all over his mouth like blood. The Villain looked completely indifferent- as if burning a person alive was just another daily occurrence in his regular life. 

 

The crazed murderer he had seen seconds ago was gone, replaced by a calm, impassive boy. 

 

Jeongin stumbled away from the Villain, a hand pressed desperately against his mouth as he gripped the stairwell railing, his hands shaking uncontrollably. “How-” Jeongin closed his eyes, trying to regain control of his breathing. “Why? Why do you keep coming back to me?” 

 

Romeo examined his nails, looking up at Jeongin, his face entirely emotionless. “You’ll find out soon, darling,” He ensured, stepping up to face Jeongin. Jeongin pressed against the wall behind him, shrinking away from the boy in front of him. Romeo cocked his head to one side curiously, seeming interested as he casually asked, “How much are you willing to risk for them?” 

 

Jeongin immediately knew he was talking about his hyungs. He didn’t need to think for a second. 

 

“Everything I have.”

 

Romeo looked taken back for a split second before he laughed quietly, eyes gleaming like pure, liquid gold. “Heh, cute.” 

 

Jeongin shivered at the words, closing his eyes. He opened them a second later to meet the Villain’s gaze but was faced with an empty corridor. His eyes widened as he whipped around, looking down and up the stairwell frantically.

 

Romeo had disappeared. 

 

The only remainder of his presence was a pile of ash, scattered across from him on the ground. 

 

All Jeongin could do was stare at the ash, tears raining down his face as his world came shattering down around him. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill meee!!! \\(≧﹏≦)/
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I realise it went from like fluffy fun times to death and psychopaths really quick which is... slightly disturbing actually. whoops (◕ヘ◕✿) (At least Day6 made an appearaannnnce?) 
> 
> The next chapter will be the aftermath of this mission and will definitely have some angsty times™ but also fluff- because I need it after this chapter (ㄒ﹏ㄒ)
> 
> Anywho, feel free to yell at me in the comments (´∀｀ )  
> See you all next time!!


	15. Grrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix stared down at the silvery ash scattered across the floor, his eyes pooling with tears. Abruptly, he looked up at Jeongin and his gaze turned murderous and impossibly pained.
> 
> “Hyung?” 
> 
> “You killed him.” Felix’s body started to fade, ash swirling in the air around them as he disintegrated. “You killed him!” The words echoed around the empty ballroom and Jeongin’s tears spilt over, clouding his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience~ I haven't had much time to write this week but I'm pretty happy with this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it too! 
> 
> Just some warnings: There are mentions and appearances of abuse, past abuse, PTSD, and nightmares in this chapter so please be careful if you are sensitive to any of these themes!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!   
> (Please read the endnotes too ヾ(＾-＾)ノ)

 

  
  


“How much are you willing to risk for them?” 

 

“Everything I have.”    
  


Romeo laughed quietly, eyes gleaming like pure, liquid gold. “Heh, cute.” 

 

Jeongin shivered, closing his eyes. He opened them a second later to retort but was faced with an empty corridor. He whipped around, looking down and up the stairwell, but Romeo had disappeared. 

 

The only remainder of his presence was a pile of ash, scattered across from him on the ground. 

 

All Jeongin could do was stare at the ash, tears raining down his face as his world came shattering down. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**START OF CHAPTER 15**

  
  


“He burned him alive, hyung. He was there. And then he just,” Jeongin’s breathed in shakily, shuddering at the phantom hands gripping his waist and neck, pushing into his skin like knives. “He just wasn’t.” 

 

Arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him close to a warm chest. They were careful not to touch his side, which was bandaged up from the bullet wound Romeo had saved him from. Jeongin’s throat burned just thinking of it. 

 

Comforting words were whispered in his ears as tears slipped down his face, relentless and aching. The only thing that cut through his storm of sadness was a flare of anger from his hyungs. 

 

“Why is he targeting you? There has to be more to this Shakespearean drama- it’s sick and twisted and he cannot be allowed to get away with this.” 

 

“Who is he, anyway? His real identity, I mean.” 

 

“Jisung I’m going to take you up on your previous offer- let’s hunt him down.” 

  
“Guys,” Felix warned them all, tone uncharacteristically dangerous. “Stop it. Remember what happened last time?” They fell silent, none of them wanting a repeat of the events that had occurred when they first confronted Jeongin about Romeo.  

 

Jeongin pressed his face further into Hyunjin’s chest, memories flashing behind his eyes like sirens. Running up to the rooftops. Meeting Romeo. Burning roses. Glinting yellow eyes. He let out a sob, trying to force the images away. More flooded his mind. Wind howling around him. A flashing sky. Nails biting his skin. Heart thudding in his chest. Red hair. Ash. 

 

Jeongin hadn’t realised that he stood up until a hand grabbed his wrist, stilling him in his tracks. “Innie?” Hyunjin’s voice was… small. Concerned. Scared. His hyung looked incredibly tired, most likely the aftereffects of exhausting his powers. Charging up the thunderstorm at the bank had taken a lot out of the young Hero. Hyunjin met his vacant gaze, eyes shining with the faintest tinge of blue. “Are you-” 

 

Jeongin looked away, not wanting his hyung to see the tears pooling in his eyes. “I- Can I go to sleep?” 

 

Changbin stood up immediately, pulling Jeongin into a secure hug. Jeongin pressed his face into his hyung’s shoulder, knowing very well that Changbin could feel the warm, wet spots blooming on his shirt. Luckily his hyung didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he whispered, “Do you want me to come with you?” 

 

Jeongin shuddered in a breath, moving away from his hyung, shaking his head. “I’m okay, hyung.” He said robotically, the words practically programmed to leave his mouth. “I just want to go to sleep.” He mumbled and Changbin nodded, although the pained expression his hyung held was a slap to the face. 

 

Jeongin didn’t dare look at his other hyungs’ faces as he walked into his room, locking the door behind him. He walked into the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the dimly lit room. The sun was barely visible as it set, covered by dark, wispy clouds. His copper hair shone in the light, rusty red. Jeongin’s eyes travelled down to his chest, which still bore the emblem of fire, glowing faintly on his suit. Jeongin grabbed his shoulders, hugging himself tightly. A little too tightly. His nails dug little crescent moons into his skin and Jeongin held them there for a second before he threw his jacket on the ground and ripped the suit off, leaving it on his bathroom floor. The mask on his face was coal-black, the flames usually gracing it extinguished. He tugged it off, staring at the dark eyeholes as he held it for a second before throwing it down alongside his suit. 

 

He fell into his bed, barely managing to change into pajamas before he collapsed. No more tears fell, even though his heart ached and his eyes stung. No sobs wracked his body, even though he shook all the same. 

 

Closing his eyes, he let himself slip into sleep, hoping desolately for a dreamless slumber. 

  
He should have known, really, that he wouldn’t be able to escape the demons that plagued him even when unconscious. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


Music floated across the room, fueled by the cheery mirth of the dancers parading across the room in pairs. 

 

Jeongin looked around, surprised and confused. An ornate mirror hung on the wall in front of him and upon looking into it, Jeongin openly gaped at his reflection. 

 

He was wearing an intricately ruffled shirt, the fabric pure snowy white. The shirt collar was a flowery burst of petal-shaped appliques that bent over his neck like swan feathers. A fitted, high collared jacket lay on top of the shirt, golden buttons leading all the way down the front. The dark coat had embroidered designs flowing down it, graceful and pretty. He wore fitted pants made of the same fabric as the coat. He looked like a prince or a character from some Elizabethan romance novel. 

 

“Care for a dance?” 

 

Jeongin whirled around, his eyes widening substantially as they fell on a familiar figure. Minho stood before him, smiling widely as he extended a hand to him. But… this Minho wasn’t Jeongin’s familiar hyung. If Jeongin looked like a prince, Minho looked like a king.

 

This version of his hyung was clothed in regal attire, similar to Jeongin’s own clothes. Minho was wearing a royal blue coat that fell past his knees, decorated with golden lace. A white ruffled collar was fitted tightly to his neck, the lace hanging down to his sternum. A large ruby sat in the middle of the collar, scintillating and brazen.

 

Jeongin, upon seeing his owlish eyes in the ruby’s carmine faces, snapped out of his torpor. He looked up to his hyung’s face, which was expecting and patient, and realised that Minho was patiently waiting for an answer. 

 

Before he could blurt out one, Minho continued. “My friends convinced me to inquire. Apparently, they noticed how I’ve been staring at you all night long.” Minho looked back at a group of people dancing, and Jeongin felt his mouth part as he took in the sight before him. 

 

He almost didn’t recognise Hyunjin and Seungmin as they twirled around the dance floor, regal and graceful. Jeongin observed with growing confusion as Seungmin leaned in close, whispering something to Hyunjin that had the other laughing uproariously. 

 

Near them, Chan and Woojin danced, staring into each other’s eyes lovingly. Chan, weirdly enough, was wearing an exquisite circlet atop his golden curls, dripping with multicoloured jewels. It marked something important, Jeongin supposed, but he couldn’t think of what it could mean. Woojin didn’t seem intimidated by the princely diadem, however, and danced with avidity, happily conversing with his partner. Jeongin thought he saw a glinting, silver key secured around his eldest hyung’s neck, but he couldn’t be sure. 

 

Behind the dancing foursome stood Changbin, Felix, and Jisung. Jisung stood behind Felix, gesturing wildly at Changbin, who was trying to talk to Felix. By the looks of things, Changbin was trying to flirt with Felix and was failing miserably. Jisung was hopelessly attempting to help his friend, which probably was the reason why Changbin was failing. 

 

“Quite the group you have there,” Jeongin hid his laugh behind a hand, amusement glittering in his eyes. 

 

Minho laughed with him before regaining his air of mystery. His lips held secrets untold, Jeongin gathered as Minho smiled, looking at Jeongin with deep, impassioned eyes. And he desperately wanted to know them. 

 

“Truth be told, we were all charmed by your delicate looks.” The words were somewhat whispered, almost tentatively. His eyes widened in realisation and he quickly blurted out, “Oh, I’m Minho by the way. Sorry, I forgot to mention,” He scratched his head sheepishly, giving Jeongin a cute half-grin. 

  
Jeongin couldn’t stop his lips from curling up and he crossed his arms over his chest. If this was what his dreams were like he should sleep more often. Wait… was he dreaming? The thought struck him and he pondered. The ballroom seemed too intricate, too elaborate to be a product of his imagination. If it was a dream, then what would be the harm in enjoying it?

 

Looking up at Minho he returned the older’s smile, extending a hand with a foxy smile. “I’d love to dance. I’m Jeongin, by the way.” He teased the older, parroting his previous words. 

 

Relief flooded Minho’s features, which was a strange sight to behold. Minho was usually calm and collected- when he wasn’t being insane and weird- so seeing his hyung so relieved over something as mundane as a request to dance was peculiar. 

 

Minho took his hand and lead him out to the ballroom floor. Before Jeongin knew it, the sweet, lilting music around them grew louder, surrounding them as they swayed. Minho took the lead and they danced all over the room, his hands resting gently on Jeongin’s sides. Jeongin gazed up at him bashfully, placing his hands on Minho’s shoulders. Time seemed to slow around them as they moved. Minho leaned closer, his rose-pink lips parting as he moved to say something. 

 

_ Bang!  _

 

Jeongin screamed as the gun sounded out, instinctively gripping on to his hyung’s coat and holding him close. 

 

“J-Jeongin?” 

 

Jeongin looked up to see Minho’s eyes, wide in shock and pain. Jeongin cupped his hyung’s cheeks, hurriedly asking. “Minho hyung! Are you okay? What’s happening?” 

 

Jeongin stared in horror as Minho’s dark eyes filled with tears and his carmine lips parted. “Why didn’t you save me?” The words cut deep and vicious, like a knife slashing his heart.  

 

Suddenly, Jeongin was alone. His hyung’s warmth disappeared in a flash and Jeongin was left with nothing. 

 

Nothing… but handfuls of ash. 

 

Jeongin cried out in fear, dropping the cinders. He stumbled away, hands pressed to his mouth as terror flooded his veins. He turned, looking for his other hyungs. They would know what to do. They would help. 

 

Jeongin saw Woojin and Chan, the pair now still, and immediately ran towards them. Just as he reached, them, two loud shots rang out. 

 

_ Bang!  _

 

_ Bang!  _

 

Chan fell to the floor, his hand clutching his heart, dissipating into grey matter before he even hit the ground. 

  
Woojin turned to face Jeongin slowly, his eyes dull and betrayed. “How could you, Jeongin? We loved you.” 

 

“Hyung, no!” 

 

Jeongin’s hands grasped Woojin’s shirt. 

 

Jeongin’s hands grasped ash. 

 

_ Bang!  _

 

_ Bang!  _

 

His heart thundering in his temples, Jeongin ran towards Seungmin and Hyunjin, his hands outstretched towards his hyungs. They disappeared seconds before he reached them, both of them glaring at Jeongin fiercely. 

 

“This is all your fault.” 

 

“You were never one of us, Jeongin.” 

 

3 more shots rang out and Jeongin cried out, instantly whipping around to his last three hyungs.  

 

Jisung fell to the ground behind them crumbling into dust. Felix and Changbin stood petrified with horror as they watched their friend disintegrate. Suddenly, Changbin fell to his knees, his hand clutching his heart just like Chan as he disappeared. Felix let out a cry of pure agony as Changbin’s body deteriorated in his arms. 

 

Jeongin slid to the ground next to him, grabbing Felix’s hand. “Hyung, what’s happening to everyone?” 

 

Felix stared down at the silvery ash scattered across the floor, his eyes pooling with tears. Abruptly, he looked up at Jeongin and his gaze turned murderous and impossibly pained.

 

“Hyung?” 

 

“You killed him.” Felix’s body started to fade, ash swirling in the air around them as he disintegrated. “You killed him!” The words echoed around the empty ballroom and Jeongin’s tears spilt over, clouding his vision. 

 

He sobbed on the floor, curling in on himself, just wanting to escape from the hellish reality he was stuck in. 

 

The reality he woke up in, however, was much worse than hell. 

 

Jeongin opened his eyes to see pure darkness around him, suffocating and sinister. He tried to move his arms but they were stuck to his sides, bound by a tough rope. He was strapped to a chair, surrounded by a void. In his opinion, he had reason to freak out. 

 

Jeongin flailed around in his chair, yelling out random things as he tried to get out of the restrictive binds. 

 

“Hello, Jeongin,” A familiar voice sounded out from the darkness, silencing his cries immediately.    
  


Jeongin froze, almost believing that he had imagined the voice when nothing else happened after. It had sounded so eerily familiar, but Jeongin couldn’t place where he had heard the voice. It sent chills down his spine and his hands clenched into fists at the feeling. Something wasn’t right. 

 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The person spoke again, closer to him. Jeongin felt something brush up against his side and he whimpered, his voice catching in his throat. Two gleaming, dark eyes glittered in front of him and a cold hand grabbed him by his jaw, turning his face side to side. 

 

“You haven’t changed at all, have you? Still the feeble, weak boy you always were, I see.” 

 

And with that, Jeongin realised. The voice had sounded so familiar because it had haunted his nightmares every night when he was a teenager. It was the reason why Jeongin still couldn’t sleep on nights when heavy thoughts plagued his mind. It was the reason why he couldn’t understand his hyung’s affection for him and why he could never,  _ ever  _ love them like he wanted to. 

 

Jeongin looked up, staring the blazing eyes down. 

 

“Hi, dad.” 

  
  


**…**

  
  


The room had been lit, much to Jeongin’s chagrin, and his dad stared down at his puffy, red eyes and his defeated appearance with a sickening smile. He was clearly enjoying the familiar sight of his son beaten down and broken. 

 

“You made a mistake, coming here.” Jeongin snarled, clenching his hands into fists. He imagined firey tendrils curling around his fingers, blazing up his arms and twisting around his father, containing him. 

 

Nothing happened. 

 

Jeongin frowned, trying again to activate his powers. His dad watched him with amused eyes, shaking his head at the boy. 

 

“You never learn, do you Jeongin? You. Are. Nothing.” His father hissed, slamming a hand against Jeongin’s throat, grabbing it roughly. Jeongin gasped for air, his heart pounding against his chest as he writhed and thrashed, desperately trying to push his dad away. 

 

His dad smiled at him, an evil, twisted grin, and cocked his fist back. Jeongin braced for the impact of his father’s fist against him, refusing to look away. Just as his dad swung, a flash of blue erupted out into the room, blinding him for a second. 

 

When the spots finally cleared from his vision, Jeongin looked up to see his father gone, replaced by another person. 

 

One look at the new figure in front of him had Jeongin wishing that his father was still there. 

 

“Hello, darling Juliet.” 

 

Jeongin groaned, slumping over in his seat. Romeo took him by his jaw- eerily similar to what his father did- and lifted his head up so that Jeongin met his eyes. 

 

“What are you doing here, Romeo?” Jeongin sighed, avoiding the Villain’s gleaming gaze. 

 

“What do you mean, Jeongin? You do realise that we’re in  _ your  _ subconscious right? You wanted me here, darling.” Romeo looked entirely too complacent, his smirk triumphant and gloating. It was infuriating. 

 

“Why on earth would I want  _ you  _ here?” Jeongin scoffed, rolling his eyes indignantly. 

 

Romeo cocked his head to one side, cat eyes shining slyly. “You do realise that we’re quite similar, don’t you?” Jeongin frowned at him, half in confusion half in annoyed disbelief. Romeo continued, unbothered by Jeongin’s incredulity. “You hate your father, I hate my father. Practically the same person, we are.” Before Jeongin could interrupt, Romeo continued. 

 

“It truly is a shame, however, that my father was the one to unlock your true abilities. ‘My only love sprung from my only hate’. How I hate that about you, Jeongin. ‘These violent delights have violent ends’ and sadly, I must inform you,” Romeo paused in his monologue, eyeing Jeongin with a forlorn gaze. “Your end, my Juliet, will be the bloodiest of them all.” 

 

With no warning whatsoever, blue fire blazed around them and the walls of the room crumbled down into cinders. Ash swarmed around him like a hive of angry hornets. It covered him from head to toe. Ash covered his hair, his clothes, his vision. There was ash in his lungs, suffocating him from the inside. 

 

Flames licked up his legs, his clothes catching fire. The blue inferno raged around them, scorching hot. The fire rushed up around him, closing in on him. And Jeongin could do nothing but burn. 

  
  


**…**  

  
  


Jeongin woke up with a scream, searing heat surrounding him. His room was burning hot, his blankets smouldering around him. He shuddered and rubbed his arms, the phantom feeling of ash coating his every inch relentless and torturous. Jeongin’s hands clutched his neck, raking his skin with his nails as he gasped for breath.

 

_ I can’t breathe.  _

 

_ Oh, god I can’t breathe. How do I breathe- I can’t breathe- someone help me- I can’t breathe.  _

 

_ I can’t breathe!  _

 

Jeongin slammed his hands against his door, watching as the wood smoked against his fiery palms. Slapping his hands against the door in a panicked rush, Jeongin barely noticed the black handprints he was leaving all over the wood. Instead, he focused on throwing it open, running down the open hallways as fast as he could. His body on autopilot, he ran down the stairs and out the house, briefly relishing the cool air of the night. 

 

Fickle flames burnt out on his arms, their lives exhausted as the boy ran through the dark, as far away as he could. Nothing else was on his mind except the hurried message of  _ escape!  _ The street lights blurred around him and the rapid beating of his heart merged with his footsteps, reduced to a continuous throbbing in his temples. Slowly, all his senses were dulled and all he knew was that he was running, and he wouldn’t stop. Ever. 

 

Until his phone buzzed. 

 

And rang. 

 

And wouldn’t stop. 

 

Jeongin stopped in the middle of a street, looking around with wide, terrified eyes. When his phone vibrated again he realised what was happening. He had forgotten about his phone- which he had slipped into his pocket before he slept. Jeongin quickly pulled it out of his pocket, trying to adjust his vision to the bright screen. 

 

**39 Missed Calls**

 

**147 notifications**

 

Jeongin scrolled through the lines of text lining his phone, squinting at the light square. He had received calls and numerous messages from all of his hyungs. His phone buzzed with a new notification and Jeongin startled, nearly dropping the device. He checked the new text and immediately felt a rush of guilt and panic as he saw its contents. 

 

**4:13AM  | Sungie-hyung**

 

**Sungie-hyung:** _ Jeongin where are you?  _

 

**Sungie-hyung:** _ Please let us know we’re worried. _

 

**Sungie-hyung:** _ Jeongin? Please, I can’t do this. I need to know where you are.  _

 

**Sungie-hyung:** _Innie you’re scaring me. Where are you? I can’t find you_

 

**Sungie-hyung:** _ You promised that you wouldn’t do this again. Please come back Jeongin, please.  _

 

Jeongin’s hands shook as he quickly typed a text to his hyung. He was such an idiot. He had completely forgotten about his hyung’s separation anxiety and his promise to seek help from his hyungs instead of running away. Jisung had to be freaking out, and it was all Jeongin’s fault. 

 

**4:18 AM  | Sungie-hyung**

 

**Jeonginnie (you):** _ Sungie hyung, I’m sorry for running out again. I know I said I wouldn’t but I just need some time to think and calm down. I love you and I’ll be home in an hour, tops. _

 

Jeongin shut his phone off, blinking in the sudden darkness of the night. He looked around, squinting at the unknown surroundings. Choosing a random direction that looked vaguely familiar, he started walking, hoping that it was the path leading back to the apartment. 

 

It was not. 

 

Jeongin was sure that an hour had passed- probably more. He still wandered the dark streets, shivering in his thin shirt and pants. He had run out of the house with no shoes on, and his socks were soaked through and freezing. Summer nights were cold, he was quickly finding out, and he was too exhausted to ignite any flames to warm himself up. Besides, the mere thought of the destructive flames made him sick to his stomach. There was no way that he could light any fires, even small ones on his fingertips. 

 

A wet drop landed on Jeongin’s cheek and he looked up at the still-dark sky, dread filling his heart as he saw the heavy, grey storm clouds gathering above. In seconds, rain pelted the earth around him, the drops dismal and cold. Jeongin hurried across the street, looking for cover from the rain, but it was too dark to spot any places he could run to. He could barely make out the ground around him in the midst of the thundering rainstorm. 

 

Jeongin’s heart hammered in his chest as he ran through the downpour, watching as the rain poured down in sheets and torrents. The wind whipped around him, freezing him to the bone until all he could focus on was the impossible cold sinking into him, icy and sharp. 

 

Stumbling against something rough and flat, Jeongin pressed himself against the surface following the brick wall until it led to a small alleyway. He gasped for breath, coughing harshly into his sopping sleeves as he collapsed against the hard wall. Something vibrated against his hip and he sunk to the ground, shivering fiercely as he pawed at his pocket with numb fingers. His hand clutched onto a solid object and he pulled it out with shaky hands, looking at it with hazy vision. 

 

His phone lit up with a familiar face- a bright and happy Seungmin, smiling at the camera joyously. Jeongin smiled faintly as he touched the digital Seungmin’s cheek, wishing that his hyung was with him. His fingers slipped and he pressed the blurry green button, blinking harshly as his phone lit up at the contact. 

 

“Jeongin?” A voice rang out distantly and Jeongin perked up, lifting the phone up. That was Seungmin. 

 

“S-S-Seungmin hyung?” Jeongin’s teeth chattered together, breaking his words into pieces. Jeongin blearily looked at his phone, his thumb glancing over the speaker option. Immediately, his hyung’s voice sounded out, loud in the confined alley. 

 

“Oh thank god,” Seungmin breathed out audibly and Jeongin rested his head on the wall behind him, trembling as more freezing raindrops hit his face, rolling down his cheeks like icy tears. “Jeongin, where are you? We’ve been so worried!” 

 

Jeongin’s eyes fluttered shut as he hummed, too tired to think of a cohesive reply.  

 

“Jeongin? Sweetie, I need you to focus. Stay awake, okay?” The clear panic in Seungmin’s voice snapped him out of his daze and Jeongin opened his eyes, blinking hard. 

 

“Okay, hyung.” He managed to get out, his voice cracking. His lips felt numb and cold, almost like they were detached from his face. 

 

“Good job, Innie. Now, can you tell hyungie where you are?” 

 

Jeongin frowned, his eyes fighting to stay open. Where was he? He didn’t know. Oh god. Jeongin didn’t know where he was. That wasn’t good- that wasn’t good at all. He was going to die here. Alone with no idea where he was- he was going to die. Oh god, Jeongin couldn’t die he was too young to die-

 

“Jeongin! Calm down, Innie, you’re okay! You’re not going to die, sweetie.” Seungmin’s voice rang out in the din of the storm, strong and determined. “We are going to find you, okay?” Jeongin nodded, letting out a little noise of understanding. “Can you describe your surroundings, Innie?” 

 

Jeongin glanced to his side, his head still leaning against the wall. He blinked raindrops out of his eyes and squinted through the dark, trying to spot something that could help his hyungs find him. Nothing, but darkness. 

 

Jeongin shuddered out a sigh, looking away from the abyss. As he turned away, his eyes caught a sudden flash of bright, neon green and he sat up a little straighter, his vision zeroing in on the neon sign. 

 

“Jeongin? Are you okay? What do you see?”

 

Jeongin leaned his head to one side, frowning in confusion. The lights were arranged in a cross- it looked like a plus sign. Flashing lights formed words underneath the sign and Jeongin craned his neck, trying to read what it said. 

 

“There’s a- a sign. It’s g-green, a-and there’s… there’s something written under it. I think it says…” Jeongin squinted at the sign, barely making out the letters blinking under it. “I think it says ‘drugs’. Oh my god, hy-hyung.” Jeongin stuttered, his eyes widening as the letters formed. “Am I near a d-drug den? Oh god, Mom always to-told me to stay away from d-drugs. I should have- I should have listened.” 

 

Seungmin let out a breathy laugh and Jeongin frowned at the noise, wondering what was so funny. His situation definitely wasn’t. 

 

“Innie, calm down,” Seungmin’s voice held slight amusement and Jeongin could hear him quickly telling someone about the sign. Just as he started to feel alone and scared again, his hyung’s voice returned, warm and reassuring. “I think you’re near a drugstore, Jeongin. A pharmacy.” 

 

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he whirled around to look at the sign again. Now that he examined the sign a bit more, it did seem more likely that it would be a pharmaceutical logo rather than a drug gang’s insignia. “Oh,” He breathed out, relaxing against the cold wall. “That would make sense.” 

 

Seungmin let out a small giggle and Jeongin’s lips perked up at the radiant sound. Warmth rushed through his little frame as he imagined his hyung’s nose scrunched up as he laughed, his eyes little half-moons. His eyes slipped closed and he felt a new sensation rush through him, dragging his thoughts down into murky deeps. His limbs felt heavy and he heard something clatter to the ground as his fingers spasmed, numb and uncontrollable. 

 

“Jeongin?”  

 

Jeongin let out an incoherent mumble, his fingers brushing up against his fallen phone. 

 

“Jeongin, are you okay?” 

 

_ No. I’m not okay. I’m cold and tired and I just want to go home. I just want to hug you and feel okay. Is that too much to ask for? Is that too much to want? _

 

“Yeah hyung, I’m okay,” Jeongin spoke quietly, his words slurring slightly. 

 

“Just hang in a little longer, okay? The others are coming to bring you home, sweetie.” 

 

Jeongin breathed in, hope filling his chest. His hyungs were coming. They would help him. They would bring him home. 

 

As he waited for his rescuers, Seungmin kept him awake and entertained with talk about the most random of subjects. Jeongin didn’t even realise he was grinning widely as he conversed with his hyung despite the cold of the morning. The rain had stopped pelting down and was now barely a drizzle, lightly showering Jeongin with pitiful drops. The sun was weakly shining behind a group of thin clouds and Jeongin relished the heat, even if it was barely warm to his frigid body.

 

So Jeongin definitely noticed the warm mass that practically slammed into him, holding him close. He screeched as the person lifted him up, hugging him tightly against their chest. Jeongin’s heart hammered in surprise and shock as he looked up to see a mess of dark hair nestled against his neck. 

 

Behind the person were two, very familiar faces. Felix and Changbin stood, hand in hand, their faces a mix of alarm, fear, and pure relief. 

 

The person holding Jeongin let go and Jeongin immediately recognised their face as his Woojin hyung’s. Jeongin heaved a sigh of relief and leaned heavily against Woojin’s chest, feeling his legs shake under his weight. His hyung caught on and instantly crouched down in front of Jeongin, letting the younger crawl up onto his back. Woojin carried him back home, Felix and Changbin walking beside them. Through his hazy vision, Jeongin swore he saw Felix and Changbin pressed close together, hands intertwined closely as the two of them walked. Occasionally, Felix would press closer to his hyung and Changbin would pull him in, a blissful smile gracing his features. 

 

Jeongin, too tired and cold to think about it any further, just let his eyes drift shut, succumbing to the exhaustion. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


When Jeongin woke up, he was being held closely by strong, pale arms. He was wearing a large sweater and sweatpants, his hair still slightly damp. Jeongin leaned into a broad chest, sighing comfortably as the person carrying him held him close. They smelt good, like coffee and something slightly sweet. The person gently set Jeongin down on a soft mattress and footsteps receded across the room as they walked away. Jeongin let out a small whimper at the noise, not wanting to be alone any longer. Luckily, quick feet padded across the room and a hand carded through his hair, shushing him quietly. 

 

“It’s okay, Innie, you’re safe. I’m not going to leave you but I do need to change into something less wet. I’ll be right back cutie.” The nickname was spoken in accented English and Jeongin immediately relaxed, his eyes fluttering open as he sat up. 

 

His eyes met Chan’s form just as his hyung changed shirts, and Jeongin looked away with an inaudible squeak, willing the heat in his cheeks to die down. 

 

Chan turned back around and within seconds, Jeongin was being aggressively cuddled by a giant kangaroo. Jeongin squealed and laughed as his hyung tickled his sides, begging for mercy as he writhed on the bed, flailing around like a fish.

 

When the two of them calmed down, they lay together on the bed, tired but unequivocally content. Chan held Jeongin close to his chest and Jeongin happily remained there, feeling safe and protected from everything negative in his life. Malum, Romeo, Villains, it all didn’t matter as long as he was in Chan’s arms. 

 

His hyung was stroking Jeongin’s hair absentmindedly as if Jeongin was a cat. It was so early in the morning and Chan looked so incredibly tired, but he still stayed up to make sure that Jeongin was okay. His hyung was so considerate and caring, it baffled him. 

 

“Hyung, how do you do it?” 

 

Chan looked down at him, lower lip jutting out in a confused expression as he cocked his head to one side. “Do what, Innie?” 

 

“How do you care so much about others?” 

 

Chan smiled at the remark, but something in his eyes looked strangely sad. “You guys are my everything.” He spoke softly, his expression tender. 

 

Jeongin pouted at the words, feeling a spike of protectiveness build up in him. “Care about yourself  _ too _ , Chan hyung. You matter too.”

 

Chan sighed, a melancholy, weary sound. “I know.”

 

“Do you?” 

 

Chan looked at him with an expression of confusion and opened his mouth to say something, but Jeongin continued on. 

 

“You’re such a kindes, caring person, Chan hyung. You always ask how we’re doing and you take the time to teach me every single move during training. You’re an amazing leader and you know how to command and organise us so that we succeed. You’re astonishing under pressure- I still remember the countless reports that I did on ‘Princeps’ and your awe-inspiring battle tactics. Not to mention you’re really handsome, Chan hyung. Like breathtakingly handsome.” Jeongin continued rambling on, his mouth moving automatically. “Like, really, really handsome.” Realising how much he was gushing, Jeongin flushed bright red.

 

Looking up, he found that he wasn’t the only one. Chan’s face was as red as a tomato, his cheeks and neck burning bright red. Jeongin forced himself to continue, knowing that he was going to be a stuttering mess if he dragged the silence on any longer. 

 

“You’re the most genuine, sweet, amazing person I know, Chan hyung, so please,  _ please _ , take care of yourself too.” 

 

Chan nodded, speechless. Jeongin hoped he hadn’t gone too far with his rant. Fortunately, his concerns were washed away as Chan snaked his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. The two of them lay side by side, Jeongin nestled in Chan’s embrace. 

 

Sleep clouding his mind, Jeongin felt himself begin to drift away in the warm hold of his hyung. Just as he was about to succumb to the lull of slumber, a quiet voice sounded out in the silence of the room. 

 

“I’ll protect you, Jeongin,” Chan whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. “Always and forever.” 

 

Jeongin giggled at the sudden declaration, looking up at his hyung with curious eyes. “From what, Channie hyung?” 

 

Chan paused for a while, seeming to contemplate his answer. He finally settled on a decisive, “I don’t know- anything. Everything.” 

 

Jeongin’s smile was huge and wide, his eyes crinkling into happy crescents as his hyung’s words. “You’re such a sap, Chan hyung.” 

 

Chan laughed, squeezing Jeongin like a little teddy bear. As Jeongin squealed and yelled at his hyung to let go, Chan just proclaimed, “Hey! You love this sap!” 

 

Jeongin laughed softly and closed his eyes, relaxing in his hyung’s grip. “Of course,” He rested his head on Chan’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, thumping away. “I love you, Christiano Bangnaldo.” 

 

Chan laughed incredibly loudly, before quickly shushing himself. Jeongin giggled at his antics and settled down next to his hyung, quieting down along with him. As he closed his eyes and gave in to the lull of sleep, Jeongin felt a hand brush his hair back before cupping his cheek gently. 

 

It may have just been his imagination, but Jeongin could have sworn that he heard a little whisper of “I love you too, baby.” just as he fell asleep, giving into dreams of curly, light blonde hair and loud, adorable laughter. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


**END OF CHAPTER 15**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!! 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter (。・ω・。)  
> The whump and angst was reaaaal and I'm sorry!! >﹏< but at least we had some Seungmin & Channie fluff?   
> I know there was a lot to process in this chapter and I hope it wasn't too confusing! 
> 
> Important Note:   
> I've loved writing this story so much and I wanted to thank everyone for your support and kindness throughout this crazy journey. I've done some thinking and I do not think that the next chapter will be the end of this story. I still want to explore Romeo and Jeongin's dynamics further and there's still a lot more that I can do with this world and storyline that I have created. 
> 
> This means that the next chapter will most likely be a transition chapter of sorts that will enable me to move the plot on to the next story arc. That doesn't mean that the chapter's quality will be any different or anything, just that it most likely won't have a perfect happy ending. 
> 
> Annnyway, I hope that made sense and I hope you all don't mind this change ヾ(´◡`)ノ
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all later!!


	16. Stray Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, enough of this.” Jeongin stood up, crossing his arms as he stared at each of his hyungs. “What is up with all of you?” 
> 
> “What- what do you mean, Jeongin?” Felix asked, his arms flailing around at his sides in a slight panic. 
> 
> “Oh come on, hyung,” Jeongin sighed, exasperated by his hyung’s feigned ignorance. Before any of them could deny his claim, he continued. “All of you are acting so weird! Like, Jisung hyung can barely form a sentence, Minho hyung isn’t flirting with anyone-” 
> 
> “I don’t flirt with everyone!” |
> 
> “-And Seungmin hyung is drinking milk. Milk. Need I say more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I just got back home from Japan, which is both awesome and sad because I'll definitely miss Japan but returning home is always nice (≡^∇^≡)
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't too bad :P I had so much trouble writing this lol - the flow was so off- but I think after the tons of editing I did it's a bit better hehe
> 
> Just a quick warning- abuse and darker themes are brought up in this chapter, so please be careful when reading it these themes are difficult or triggering for you!! 
> 
> Without further ado, I bring you the last chapter of this sequel~   
> and I'm sorry in advance (´∀｀)

****  
  


 

“I love you, Christiano Bangnaldo.” 

 

Chan laughed incredibly loudly, before quickly shushing himself. Jeongin giggled at his antics and settled down next to his hyung, quieting down along with him. 

 

It may have just been his imagination, but Jeongin could have sworn that he heard a little whisper of “I love you too, baby.” just as he fell asleep, giving into dreams of light blonde hair and loud, adorable laughter. 

  
  


… 

  
  


“Jeonginnie?” 

 

Jeongin groaned and swatted the hand prodding at his side away. 

 

“Jeongin,” The voice chuckled, drawing his name out in a teasing matter. “Come on baby, you’ve got to wake up.” 

 

Jeongin moaned as he grabbed onto the strong arms that poked him, pulling the person down next to him. They hit the mattress with an “Oomph!” which was followed by an amused exhale. 

 

“Jeongin~” 

 

Jeongin cracked open an eye and glared at his hyung, ignoring the way Chan’s eyes glittered with affection and laughter and how close his pretty pink lips were to Jeongin’s face. 

 

“Five more minutes?” Jeongin weakly tried, groaning and hiding his smile as Chan seized him in a bear hug, swinging him from side to side in the hold. 

 

“Nope,” Chan shook his head, pulling Jeongin off the bed. “Nutrition is important, my child, and you definitely need some after-” Chan paused, his smile turning nervous and grim. 

 

_ After last night. _

 

That was what his hyung was going to say. 

 

After Jeongin had burned down his room in a fit of fiery panic and ran away, tail between his legs until he collapsed and had to call his hyungs to get him. 

 

_ What a feeble, weak boy.  _ His father’s words echoed in his ears and he wished them away, concentrating on the present. 

 

Memories could only hurt him if he let them, and as long as he never thought about it and kept it buried deep inside of him, it would be okay. Everything would be fine and he could move on and pretend like nothing ever happened. That he was the same, old, innocent Jeongin that he had always been. 

 

Except… he wasn’t. And he would never be. And that was what was breaking him. 

 

“Innie?”

 

“Let’s go eat!” Jeongin smiled brightly, looking up to face his hyung. He forced his emotions down, painting on a (hopefully) convincing smile. Chan’s brows quirked in confusion before relief flooded his body, his shoulders relaxing. 

 

“Alrighty,” His hyung chirped, opening Jeongin’s door with a flourish. “Lead the way, your highness.” 

 

They walked down the hallway to the kitchen. A delightful smell greeted him as he peered in through the open doorway.

 

What greeted him, however, was very unusual. 

 

All of his hyungs were present in the kitchen- that wasn’t the weird part. 

 

Minho and Woojin were cooking with Seungmin observing and teasing Minho. Hyunjin and Jisung were leaning over their phones, comparing their latest posts and their stats. Felix and Changbin unsurprisingly were together, talking softly as Changbin leaned against the younger, eyes closing momentarily as Felix ran a comb through his dark hair. 

 

This was all normal. 

 

What was abnormal, however, was the sudden hush that fell over the room as Jeongin arrived. 

 

Feeling awkward and small under the penetrating stares of his hyungs, Jeongin crept behind Chan, who quickly gave Jeongin a reassuring pat and sent a pointed look to the rest of them.

 

In a flash, Jisung started talking, taking Chan’s nonverbal hint. The others caught on quickly and followed suit, each pretending that the awkward lapse in the conversation hadn’t happened. 

 

Jeongin gave Chan a small smile in thanks, hoping that it didn’t look as forced it felt, and Chan returned it effortlessly. 

 

Jeongin sat down next to Hyunjin and Jisung, shrinking in on himself as Hyunjin fidgeted nervously and Jisung frantically fiddled with his phone. 

 

“Hey, hyungs. Good morning.” Jeongin said cheerily, gratefully taking a plate of eggs that Woojin passed him. His hyung didn’t say a word to him, which Jeongin found strange. Woojin wrung his hands anxiously as he turned away, not giving Jeongin his usual morning check-in. After what had happened last night, he had expected his motherly hyung to ask him how he was feeling and stress about him. He was wrong. 

 

Jisung seemed to struggle with a response, looking to Hyunjin for help.

 

“Good morning, Jeongin,” Hyunjin said with a smile. A thin, uncertain smile. Jeongin looked down at his plate, wondering if he had done something wrong. Jisung, his talkative, chatterbox of a hyung, couldn’t speak to him- which was a sure sign that something was off. Hyunjin, who always curled himself around Jeongin and pulled him into hugs, sat far away. Not to mention he had called Jeongin “Jeongin” instead of one of his dozens of cutesy nicknames. 

 

Looking around at his other hyungs, Jeongin began to notice strange things about them. For one, all of them seemed to either be avoiding Jeongin’s eyes or sneaking careful looks at him. 

 

Minho and Woojin were cleaning up the kitchen table, putting away various ingredients. Minho was silently putting the eggs back into the fridge, not making any flirtatious comments towards any of them.

 

Seungmin had finished cleaning up his area and had sat down, staring blankly into a cup. Upon further inspection, Jeongin saw the cup was filled with a white substance- milk. Seungmin never drank milk. It was always coffee, every single morning. 

 

The silence in the small space was tense and suffocating, and Jeongin didn’t know if he could bear another minute of it.

 

So he ended it. 

 

“Okay, enough of this.” Jeongin stood up, crossing his arms as he stared at each of his hyungs. “What is up with all of you?” 

 

“What- what do you mean, Jeongin?” Felix asked, his arms flailing around at his sides in a slight panic. 

 

“Oh come on, hyung,” Jeongin sighed, exasperated by his hyung’s feigned ignorance. Before any of them could deny his claim, he continued. “All of you are acting so weird! Like, Jisung hyung can barely form a sentence, Minho hyung isn’t flirting with anyone-” 

 

“I don’t flirt with  _ everyone _ !” |

 

“-And Seungmin hyung is drinking milk.  _ Milk _ . Need I say more?” 

 

A long pause held out before Changbin turned to the others, a tired expression on his face. “Can we tell him now? He’s already figured out something’s up.” 

 

Chan sighed but nodded, standing up to walk out the room. “Team meeting in the living room. Now.” He added when none of them moved to get up. 

 

As they all herded into the room, Jeongin felt his nerves act up, anxiety beginning to build up in his chest. What was so important that his hyungs needed to call a meeting to talk to him? Were they going to ban him from further missions? Oh god were they going to kick him off the team? His heart plummeted into his stomach as he ran over the possibilities. He couldn’t deal with being kicked off the team-  as dramatic as it sounded, he couldn’t live without his hyungs.

 

“Jeongin?” 

 

He jerked, snapping back to reality as he looked at all of his hyungs, sitting around the living room table in a circle. There was an open space left for him and he quickly sat down in it, his eyes flitting about nervously, catching his hyungs’ eyes.

 

“Jeongin there’s something we want to talk to you about. It’s… It’s very important.” Chan stated quietly, glancing around at the others. They all seemed content letting Chan speak, opting to remain quiet. 

 

“Are you- am I off the team?” Jeongin whispered tentatively, his eyes closing shut as he waited apprehensively for an answer. 

 

What he got was a sharp bark of laughter. Looking up, he caught Seungmin’s amused eyes with his own, wide, shocked eyes. “Off the team?” Seungmin giggled, clutching onto Hyunjin’s sleeve for support. “Jeonginnie we may be idiots sometimes but have a little faith in all of us!” 

 

Jeongin frowned, still confused, but beginning to feel less concerned. 

 

“Innie, we’d never just abandon you like that. You’ve proven time and time again that you can do this. You’ve had a couple of setbacks, but you have shown us that you belong with us, and none of us wants it any other way.’’ Changbin ruffled his hair, pressing his hand to Jeongin’s cheek gently. 

 

Jeongin smiled shakily at his hyung, leaning into the older’s side. Changbin let out a little huff of laughter as he carefully wrapped his arms around Jeongin, pulling him into a comforting hug. Jeongin let his hyung embrace him, melting into the warm hold.

 

“Which brings us to this,” Chan stated softly, bringing Jeongin’s attention back to the matter at hand. “We need to ask you something, Innie, and it’s very important. So please, can I ask you to listen without speaking for a couple of minutes?” 

 

Jeongin nodded, miming zipping and locking his mouth shut. His hyungs seemed amused by the action, but that brief moment of entertained mirth was gone as Woojin spoke, replaced by tension and fear.  

 

“Jeongin, you know how much you mean to all of us, right? You matter so much to me. Before you came into our little group of Heroes, I never had a moment of peace.” 

 

Jeongin could tell that Jisung and Felix wanted to blurt out some mock-offended yells but they managed to refrain, respectfully staying quiet. 

 

“I worried, so much.” Woojin’s eyes turned slightly glassy as he uttered the words. Minho quickly put an arm around his shoulders and Chan grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Woojin smiled at the two before clearing his throat, continuing his story. “Every day I worried that one of us wouldn’t make it back from a mission. That I’d lose one of them. It haunted me and soon I became so paranoid that I was shutting myself off from everyone, hoping that it would make it hurt less when they left me. I kept doing that until  _ you _ showed up.” 

 

Jeongin’s eyebrows leapt up, confusion settling in his features as he gazed at his eldest hyung. 

 

“The moment you joined our little group of misfits, scared and inexperienced, I realised something. I couldn’t keep pushing everyone away. I had to step up and help you and the others. If you hadn’t shown up Innie, I don’t know if I would have stayed this close to the others.” 

 

Jeongin’s mouth parted slightly in shock as he stared at his hyung. He had never known that his delightful, sweet, caring hyung had gone through all that. It did explain Woojin’s motherly tendencies and his protective, nurturing personality. Jeongin didn’t know what to say. Luckily, he didn’t have to. 

 

“The reason why I worried so much, Innie, was because these idiots mean a lot to me.” Woojin paused, his eyes meeting Jeongin’s hesitantly. “So much more than you know.” 

 

“Jeongin, you’re with us now because we wanted to tell you something.” Chan took a breath before sitting up straighter, his serious ochre eyes meeting Jeongin’s. 

 

“Jeongin, we’re all in a relationship- All eight of us.” 

 

Before Jeongin could even begin to process what his hyung had just said, Felix gently added, “And we want you to join us.” 

 

When he finally processed the words, his heart sang with joy and surprise, and a smile as radiant and large as the sun broke out on his face. His hyungs were dating? His hyungs were dating! And they wanted him to join them! They wanted him to be with them, forever, and Jeongin couldn’t wait to accept. He couldn’t wait to go on dates with them, and fight Villains together, and walk hand in hand, and kiss them and-

 

And he desperately wanted to say yes. 

 

Except… 

 

He couldn’t. 

 

“I-I-” Tears filled his eyes, hot and heavy, as he clutched his chest, nails digging into his skin. Years of torment echoing in his mind, he looked up at his hyungs and whispered brokenly, “How could you like a monster like me?” 

 

The silence was deafening

 

Jeongin stole a quick glance at his hyungs, dreading what he would see. They all looked shocked- expressions varying from horror to disbelief to panicked confusion. Jeongin knew it would be mere seconds before he was bombarded with questions and rushed to continue. 

 

Tears flooded his eyes as panic clawed at his chest, pushing words out of his mouth. Memories flashed behind his eyes and he squeezed them shut, wishing the painful images away. “You can’t- You can’t like me. Not like that, hyungs. He doesn’t- He won’t let me. He won’t let  _ you _ . He’ll hurt you, just like he hurt me, and I can’t let that happen, I can’t- I can’t!” 

 

Arms wrapped around him tightly and Jeongin continued crying, weakly pushing against the person’s chest. 

 

“Who’s going to hurt us, Jeongin? Who hurt you?” 

 

Jeongin’s ears rang as the memories stabbed his mind, relentless and painful. 

 

Angry, blazing eyes. Bleeding knuckles clenched into fists. Yells and screams and insults hurled at him one after the other, cutting into him as deep as knives. 

 

“Jeongin? Are you-” 

 

“My dad.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“My dad,” Jeongin whispered, pulling away from Changbin’s protective embrace. “He’ll never let me be with you. So this is pointless.” His voice broke as he uttered the last words, standing up to leave.

 

A hand grabbed onto his wrist, frantic and desperate. Jeongin didn’t look back, instead opting to try and tug his arm away from the tight grasp. 

 

“Jeongin,” Jisung started, moving to stand next to him. He removed his hand from Jeongin’s wrist and moved it to Jeongin’s shoulder. “Jeongin, please. Wait.” The words were whispered so softly and tentatively that Jeongin paused in his steps. “What do you mean by that?” Jisung prodded gently, leading him back to the rest of the group. 

 

Seeming to sense his trepidation, Minho took his hand in his and leaned close to him. “It’s okay Innie, just talk. We’ll be quiet and listen.” 

 

Fueled on by his hyungs’ support, Jeongin just barely managed to find his voice to continue.

 

“I- um, my childhood wasn’t the best, to say the least. My mother was always sick or tired, so I had to take up a lot of responsibilities around the house. That included taking care of  _ him _ . My father.” 

 

The two words were spoken with such atypical bitterness and despair that Jeongin wasn’t surprised to see his friends look up with immense concern and shock. 

 

“He came home late every night- if he even came home, that is- and I preferred it that way. Mostly because whenever he returned home it was always in a drunken stupor. He was dangerous that way.” Jeongin’s hands shook and he squeezed Minho’s hand, taking comfort in the firm grip Minho gave back. Jisung took his other hand, grounding him, keeping the haunting memories at bay. 

 

“Why did that make him dangerous, Innie?” Hyunjin hesitantly asked, his voice wavering slightly. 

 

Jeongin suppressed a shudder, finding the nerve to carry on. “It made him easy to anger. And when he was angry…” Jeongin shut his eyes, not wanting to see the looks on his hyungs’ faces as he told them, “He hurt me.” 

 

“ _ What _ did you say?” 

 

Jeongin snapped his head up at the husky growl, staring in disbelief at Changbin. His hyung’s dark eyes were stormy, crackling with icy anger. Jeongin had never seen his hyung like this. It was impossibly scary but also insanely hot at the same time. 

 

Felix gave him a half-grin, his eyes shining with muted amusement, and Jeongin felt the tips of his ears go red as he realised the blonde boy must have been listening in on his thoughts. Great, his hyung had heard him thirsting over Changbin. Just perfect. 

 

Noticing that his hyung was still waiting for an answer, Jeongin hurriedly responded. “I- um, he- he hurt me.” Felix’s small grin was wiped off his face immediately, replaced with a horrified, shocked look. Changbin didn’t even have to tell him to continue- his expression did it for him. 

 

“It started off small,” Jeongin said, his voice shrinking slightly as he went on. “He’d push me sometimes, yell at me, take away meals, that kind of stuff. It got worse later. That was why I ran away to the roof that night after your mission and after Romeo… kissed me. All the yelling reminded me of him.” 

 

Jeongin could see the understanding bloom in his friends’ eyes and forged on, not wanting to acknowledge it.

 

“Mom would never defend herself against his attacks- verbal or physical- so I ended up taking it all for her.” 

 

“Oh, Jeongin.” Chan exhaled shakily. His hyung looked like his heart just shattered. And he wasn’t the only one. 

 

The pure pity in Chan’s voice made Jeongin shrivel up and wince, not wanting the sympathy. “It’s fine hyung, really it doesn’t even matter-” 

 

“Yes, yes it does.” Minho glowered, squeezing Jeongin’s hand tight. 

 

“Why’d he do it? What did you ever do to him?” Hyunjin asked, sounding like a kicked puppy. 

 

Jeongin’s heart clenched and he realised it was now or never. He wouldn’t be able to tell his hyungs if he didn’t do it now. Jeongin sighed and looked down at his lap, unwilling to meet their eyes as he muttered, “I didn’t- I don’t like girls.” He went on bitterly, ignoring the jarred silence that followed his statement. “It got worse when he saw me with my friends. He just assumed that I was gay and went completely ballistic with the insults and hits. I mean he wasn’t exactly wrong but-” 

 

Suddenly, Jeongin was enveloped in a warm hug, which just got warmer as more arms wrapped around him, holding him close. His words were caught immediately in his throat, reluctant to come out. Jeongin felt unexpected tears well up in his eyes, spilling over as he gradually let himself relax in the embrace. 

 

“You’re safe now, Innie. We’ll never let you get hurt.” 

 

“Never?” 

 

“Never.” 

 

Eventually, they pulled away from the hug, tears streaking down all of their cheeks. 

 

Felix took his hands and stared directly into his eyes with the most loving gaze Jeongin had ever seen. “Innie, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful, Jeongin, and absolutely adorable, and we love you for who you are. And besides, all of us are majestic gays, so you’re really just one of us.” 

 

Jeongin giggled at his hyung, trying to ignore how flushed he felt after hearing Felix’s sincere compliments. "I really had no idea that all of you were gay." He felt like such a doof for not noticing all this time. 

 

“Well, Woojin hyung is bi and Chan is pan but yeah, we’re all super gay for each other.” Minho cocked his head to one side and wondered out loud, “It wasn’t obvious?” 

 

“No! No, it wasn’t!” Jeongin exclaimed as he felt his cheeks warm up. His face was flaming and he knew his hyungs could see it by the amused grins on their faces. 

 

“Really? I mean we didn’t try to hide it.” Jisung teased and Hyunjin nodded along, full lips turned up in a smile. 

 

“Well, I don’t know! I thought you all just really liked skinship or something,” Jeongin mumbled, looking down at his lap. “I don’t know, I guess I was just clueless. I wasn’t sure why you would like me- I’m so… flawed.” 

 

“None of us are perfect, Jeongin. It’s alright to feel these emotions and talk about them.” Changbin voiced, slinging a comforting arm around Jeongin. 

 

“But hyung, you’re practically perfect yourself. You’re always so calm and collected in battles and you always know how to make others feel better with your charming a-” 

 

“Don’t you dare say aegyo,” Changbin warned, although the corners of his lips ticked up in a badly restrained smile. “Also, I’m nowhere near perfect, Jeongin.” Changbin’s voice grew serious, his eyes flickering down. 

 

“Really?” Jeongin asked, meeting his hyung’s eyes. 

 

“Really. I didn’t have the best relationship with my parents either. They didn’t hurt me or anything, but they definitely didn’t like me and my idiot boyfriends here.” Changbin elbowed Chan and Jisung, and Jeongin assumed from the gesture that they had been the first to form their relationship. 

 

“I had no clue,” Jeongin said simply, not knowing what else to say. 

 

Changbin laughed softly, giving Jeongin a small smile. “Well, I have changed a lot since then. I used to be a scared, little boy who was so unsure of himself and was ready to give in to his parents’ twisted reality. They desperately wanted to shape me into something I didn't want to be. It got much worse when I came out to them. They had always been neglectful but that was the last straw, I guess. They kicked me out and I moved in with Channie. Sometimes I can slip back into that reality, and I need some help finding my way out of it. Luckily, when I was little, I had two very special people who saved me. And soon enough, that two became seven. Now, hopefully, it’ll be eight.” 

 

Jeongin found himself grinning widely at Changbin’s words, feeling his heart resound profoundly with them. He was still curious about one thing, however. 

 

“Okay so if that’s how the three of you met,” He looked at Chan, Jisung, and Changbin, “Then how’d you all meet?” He glanced at the rest of his hyungs. 

 

“Well, it’s a  _ really _ long story but here’s the shorter version.” Jisung began, his eyes sparkling and animated as he recounted the memories. “Chan met Woojin and was completely whipped for him, and he introduced Bin and me to Woojin. Woojinnie then joined us shortly after. Then, soon after that, Chan’s Aussie bro Felix came to visit our little group and Binnie was completely whipped for him. I’m talking literal hearts floating around him. It was hilarious yet absolutely adorable at the same time-”    
  


He was interrupted by a small exclaim of protest from none other than the lovestruck Binsual himself but Jisung carried on unabashed.

 

“And eventually we asked Lix to join and that was that. After Felix was Minho-” Jeongin didn’t miss the small look that Jisung and Minho exchanged along with the amused smirks of the others. “Hyunjinnie joined soon after and then…” Jisung paused, looking towards Seungmin. 

 

Jeongin looked between them, confused. “What?” 

 

Seungmin gave Jisung a nod and turned to Jeongin, his eyes dimming a little as he spoke. “Before I met the rest of them, I was in another relationship. It was… controlling. Unhealthy. It got to a point where I didn’t think I could escape. That was until Felix, Minho, and Hyunjin helped me. They gave me so much hope that I could finally see a light at the end of the tunnel. And then,” A smile broke out on Seungmin’s face and his eyes crinkled into little crescents. “I met you.” 

 

“M-me?” 

 

“Yes, silly,” Seungmin laughed, poking his cheek. “You. You were the little ball of sunshine that appeared at the offices one day and gave me so much joy and happiness and strength. I broke free from his control because of you.” 

 

Jeongin didn’t know what to say, his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his mouth gaping like a fish. Fortunately, Seungmin went on, leaning forward as he spoke. 

 

“Jeongin, do you want to be with us?” Seungmin cupped his face, looking earnestly into the younger’s deep eyes. The others watched him with the same sincerity, all seeming to be holding their breaths. 

 

Jeongin didn’t have to think for a second. “Yes, God yes, but-” 

 

“Then be with us, dummy,” Jisung laughed as he grabbed Jeongin and pulled him into a giant cuddle pile. Jeongin giggled and squealed as his hyungs peppered his face with kisses, laughing at the ticklish pecks. 

 

Lying in the midst of all of his friends- his  _ boyfriends _ he realised with a little giggle- he had never felt safer. He had never felt so complete. He had no idea how he managed to get one boy, let alone  _ eight _ to like him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. For the first time in years, Jeongin wasn’t afraid of his father. He felt stronger than ever, and he knew that the feeling would never fade as long as he was with his boyfriends. 

 

His  _ boyfriends _ Jeongin pressed his face into his hands, desperately trying to hold back a dorky, elated laugh. It didn't help when Felix, Jisung, and Hyunjin burst out singing, "It's okay, to be gay~", making them all crack up. 

 

Calming down, he closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he drifted off. 

 

Things were finally looking up and Jeongin couldn’t be happier. 

  
  


**…**

  
  


Jeongin stared out into the darkness of the night, admiring the little twinkling pinpricks blazing in the sky. Stars gleamed like diamonds against the velvety, midnight blue heavens, surrounding the glowing full moon. 

 

He leaned against the balcony balustrade and let out a small, content sigh, breaking into a smile as doting thoughts of the others filled his mind. 

 

Most of the group had woken up from their group nap, everyone except Seungmin and Hyunjin, who still held each other close as they snoozed on. The rest of them had gotten to work setting up a movie night, similar to the one they had planned weeks before. The atmosphere to this one was different, however. It was… brighter. Charged with electricity. It felt like the doors to something big were finally opened, and it was their chance to explore what came next. 

 

A painful bite still stung his heart whenever he thought of possibly dating the eight amazing boys- a sour reminder of his father’s influence- but it was smaller than it had ever been before. That gave him hope. 

 

Picturing his hyungs’ faces, he could almost picture them saying- 

 

“Help! Help me, someone help!” 

 

Jeongin flinched at the screams, leaning over the railing to see where the cries were coming from. His eyes scanned the darkened streets, looking frantically for the possibly injured person. His eyes found nothing but shadows… until they locked onto a quivering figure, crouched on the street. 

 

Jeongin leapt over the railing without a second thought, bending his knees to take the impact of the drop. His joints cracked as he hit the solid ground but he didn’t stop, rushing over to the fallen person. 

 

He could just make out that the person was a boy, no older than a teenager, face down on the cement of the road. He crouched down next to the shaking boy, urgently asking, “Are you okay? Can you hear me? Please say something!” 

 

Jeongin reached out to check the boy’s breathing but was stopped by a hand shooting up to grab his wrist. Jeongin yelped in surprise, instinctively trying to pull his hand away from the other, but the boy’s grip was vice-like.

 

“Uh, sir? Mister? You’re- you’re hurting me-” Jeongin stuttered, tugging his wrist out of the painful hold. 

 

“Oh,” The boy exhaled, and Jeongin thought he could hear a grin behind the exclaim. “I’m sorry, darling.” 

 

He turned around and his golden eyes burned in the dark. 

 

Jeongin’s gasp caught in his throat as he rushed backwards, trying to move away. His foot caught on an uneven section of the street and he fell, his hands shooting to catch the ground’s impact behind him. 

 

As Romeo stood in front of him, a menacing grin on his face, Jeongin threw his hands in front of him, concentrating on the swirling flames that danced around his fingers and down his wrists. The air around them crackled with a sudden, blistering heat that had Romeo shielding his face for a second. Jeongin got to his feet, his hands curled into fists in front of him as he assumed a fighting stance. He paused, remembering one of Minho’s lessons about tactics and took a second to collect himself. He ran through all of the possible moves he could make before he surged forwards, catching the Villain off-guard. 

 

Romeo dodged his punches with unexpected grace, seemingly unbothered with the flames eating at his shirt. Jeongin focused on the Villain in front of him, watching his every move and reaction. And in a flash, Jeongin saw it.

 

Romeo was favouring his left side heavily and his lips turned down in a grimace every time he jostled his shoulder. That was his target. Jeongin feigned an attack on Romeo’s left before whirling to the right, slamming his fiery fist into the Villain’s shoulder. 

 

He grunted, holding back a cry of pain as he stumbled back. Adrenaline burning in his veins, Jeongin rushed forward, fire blazing around him as he cocked his fist back, ready to clock Romeo right in his face. He didn’t get that far. 

 

Romeo’s hand shot forward like a snake grabbing its prey, latching onto Jeongin’s wrist. 

 

“Hmph. That’s annoying.” The Villain growled, examining Jeongin’s flames with anger in his eyes. His gleaming gold irises flashed a chilling, icy blue as a tidal wave of azure flames swept across his arm, racing over to Jeongin. Blue flames swallowed their connected hands, snuffing out the luminous warm tones of Jeongin’s fire.

 

Jeongin’s flames were gone. Eaten away by the malicious waves of blue fire that radiated off of Romeo. 

 

“You thought you were safe?” Romeo laughed, a cruel sound. 

 

Jeongin let out a pained cry as he felt a searing heat burn into his arms. He tried to pull his hands away, but the Villain’s fiery grip was too strong and the flames continued to push into his skin, relentless and torturous.    
  


Romeo threw Jeongin’s hand down and stepped forward, caging him against the side of a building. Sapphire flames grew around them, powered by the Villain’s fury. Jeongin could feel the phantom hands on his arms. His skin still burned with Romeo’s touch, even as he moved his fingers away. 

 

“How many times do I have to say this?” Romeo was so close that Jeongin could feel his breath on his neck. “Yang Jeongin, you will never be safe. I will always find you, and I will always have you.” 

 

Jeongin’s knees shook as the Villain uttered the words, too close to his face. Romeo’s flames flickered against the wall, the blue embers burning brighter and brighter until they were almost white. 

 

“Well said, my son. You’ve done excellently.” 

 

Jeongin raised his head, looking for the newcomer with tear-hazed vision. Blinking them away, he focused on the person walking towards the two of them. 

 

As the black blur of a figure got closer, their features grew clearer and more distinct. Jeongin could make out his piercing mismatched eyes- one icy blue and the other golden hazel. He could see the gruesome, black stitches piecing together the person’s face, like some crude, sickening jigsaw puzzle. 

 

Romeo sighed and waved a hand at the other Villain in an indolent greeting. “Hello, Malum. I was wondering when you’d decide to show up.” 

 

“Now, now, Romeo,” Malum tutted. His eyes flickered to meet Jeongin’s before he chided, “Is that any way to speak to your father?” 

 

Jeongin’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, pressing himself against the wall. Both of the Villains turned to examine him at the sound, twin glimmers of amusement shining in their eyes, and Jeongin wondered why he didn’t realise it sooner. “You two are…” His voice trailed off weakly, disappearing in the suffocating night air. 

 

Jeongin watched as realisation bloomed on Romeo’s face, seeing how it quickly morphed into entertained disbelief. “You didn’t know?” Romeo laughed, a mocking, insulting sound. At Jeongin’s shocked look he snorted, shaking his head. “You didn’t think that I was Malum’s apprentice because I signed up for it, right?”

 

He would have taken offence to the blatant sarcasm if he wasn’t so astounded. “You’re Malum’s son,” he murmured before exclaiming, “Malum has a son?” Romeo gave a small nod of confirmation, patiently letting Jeongin figure everything out.

 

“I thought-” Jeongin whispered, locking eyes with Romeo. His golden eyes burned the same colour as Malum’s hazel eye, and Jeongin felt stupid for never realising they were the same shade. “I thought you hated your dad…” He glanced at Malum, whose gaze was now fierce and guarded. “Why would you ever partner with him?”    
  


Romeo examined his nails with a bored expression, raising his head to look up at the building opposite of them. Jeongin looked up and his heart stopped as he realised that he was looking at his apartment- the place where his innocent, unsuspecting hyungs were.

 

“I knew I would need help to do this. Your friends are very… troublesome. I could go on an hour-long tirade about how you’re too good for them, too powerful, too cute-”    
  


“Romeo…” Malum warned, raising an eyebrow at the younger Villain. 

 

“But I  _ won’t- _ ” Romeo gave his father the side-eye as he continued briskly. “Because we’ve wasted enough time already with this futile chatter. If you want to continue this scintillating discussion we can,” Romeo took Jeongin’s hand in his, jerking him close. “At home.” 

 

Jeongin tensed as Romeo’s arms snaked around his waist, keeping him near. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest as the Villain leant in, seemingly to whisper something in his ear. Instead of Romeo’s smooth voice, the sound of something being uncapped resounded in the quiet of the night. 

 

Jeongin tried to turn to see what it was but Romeo’s hand shot out and grabbed his face, forcing his gaze back on the Villain. Jeongin was about to protest and move away when a sharp pain blossomed in his neck and he let out a small cry, stilling immediately. 

 

Malum pulled the needle out of Jeongin’s neck, throwing it down a nearby alleyway. Jeongin thrashed desperately in Romeo’s hold, trying to run from the Villains. His time was running out and he needed to get help, right away. 

 

He broke free of Romeo’s grasp and took off down the street, trying to blink away the lights blurring around him. 

 

“Let him go,” A faint voice sounded out, overconfident and sickeningly amused. “He won’t get far.” 

 

Jeongin’s vision blurred and spun, colours whirling around him. His footsteps echoed in his head and his heart thrummed in his ears. He collapsed against the side of the apartment’s wall, reaching desperately for the bright window above him. Faintly he could make out shadowed figures as they walked past the illuminated square.

 

His hyungs. 

 

A small smile slipped on Jeongin’s face as he stared up at the pocket of light, watching the shadows of his hyungs move past it. They were right there. They could help him like they always did. They would keep him safe. 

 

A shaky gasp escaped his lungs as his blood turned to  _ fire _ , rushing through his veins like wild horses. His vision darkened and he fell to the ground, relishing briefly as the cool concrete met his fiery skin.

 

Hand outstretched towards his hyungs, Jeongin closed his eyes, feeling himself slip away from reality, silent words forming on his lips.  

 

Strong arms lifted him gently into a bridal carry, and stifling warmth surrounded him. 

 

“Don’t worry, Juliet, all will end well. 

  
  
  


“I promise.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M soRRy >w<  
> the romance finally happened but so did Romeo's intervention!!   
> Please don't kill me (ﾟ∀ﾟ'') 
> 
> I'm also sorry to SKZ's families (especially Innie's) - I'm sure they're wonderful people and this is all just for plot purposes so their character traits and personalities are completely fictional. 
> 
> I've had so much fun writing this story and it's been so heartwarming and sweet to interact with all of you through this journey. Thank you all for being so kind and supportive, it means the world to me!!
> 
> As for the future of this story, I definitely plan to continue it, so don't worry! But I do want to take some time during my summer break to get prepared for high school because that's going to be insane- so the third part of this story will not be up for some time. I'm having so much fun planning out the plot tho ヾ(＾▽＾)ノ
> 
> Thanks for your understanding and I'll see you all later!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii 
> 
> I really hope you liked the chapter (´・ω・｀)
> 
> See you next week ᵇʸᵉᵉᵉᵉヾ(･∀･`o)ﾉ))


End file.
